


The Darkest Rose

by Doomedbex, DoomedPhsyx2030



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slight mystery, Vampires/Werewolves, family violence, painful memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedbex/pseuds/Doomedbex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedPhsyx2030/pseuds/DoomedPhsyx2030
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei Takahashi wanted a normal life away from those who shunned her for being different. But when she's pulled into the secret of the school, and one student has a secret of her own, much like Mei. Only time will tell until both secrets are shown to the world, and then what would everyone think then? Kaname x OC Kain x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

It was sunny, possibly a little breezy out, the trees shook and leaves flew off the branches and slowly towards the ground. It was late afternoon on Tuesday, boys and girls finishing their studies at Cross Academy for the day and now they were deciding on what to do with the rest of their day.

A girl stood in the middle of the main pathway that connected the school to the nearby town where you could clearly see student are already heading in that direction. The girl had long curly brown hair that just reached her hips, stood at about 5ft 6inches tall, she had a slim figure and long legs but all that was hidden underneath her clothes. Her narrow and sharp dark blue eyes were looking up at the building that stood before her. She wore a black fishnet top that was covered by a green tank top, long baggy black trousers that covered most of her feet, a metallic chain belt that went around the trousers and a pair of converse with a black and green checked theme and you could only see to tip of them.

Boys and girls that surrounded the girl looked at as they passed or stopped, and some of those that have stopped whispered while not taking their eyes off of her, the girl radiated mystery. Th said girl sighed, this wasn’t new to her, of course people talk about her. She walked towards the entrance of the building but not before sighing at the typical behaviour of the students, though she did ignore them the entire time.

Headmaster Kaien Cross sat at his desk, in his office reading some documents when he heard a knock on his door. This sudden noise made him jump and accidentally giving out an embarrassing ‘Gah’ and he was silently thanking no-one saw that. He placed the documents safely on the desk in a neat pile before looking up.

“Come in.” He called loudly, making sure the person heard him clearly. He watched as the door opened to reveal a girl who looked to be around the age of 17, Kaien smiled, a cheekiness side to it.

“Ah!! Mei-Chan, you’re here. Welcome, I do hope your journey here was ok?” Kaien asked excitedly, by the look of him he looked like a kid receiving presents as he bounced off of his chair and went to hug Mei. She, however, managed to dodge successfully, making him hit the door face-first and successfully closing it. If Mei chose to show emotion or was more open, she’d probably be giggling like a silly, stupid little school girl but she didn’t do that. Ever.

“Journey was fine, Headmaster. Now I just came for my schedule.” Mei spoke quietly yet there was a slight cold tone to it, her face blank of emotion. Kaien after creating a small puddle of tears, managed to pick himself up but there was still evidence that he was crying just seconds ago.

“Aww, Mei-Chan why the cold-hearted tone? And please just call me Dad or Uncle!!! Kaien spoke or more like begged, tears still falling down his cheeks.

“Schedule, please. Headmaster.” Mei spoke quietly but not as cold. Kaien wailed and cried but turned to his desk, grabbed a tissue before cleaning himself up and tried calming down, he then grabbed the documents that he was previously reading and handed them to the young girl. Mei turned to leave and was a metre away from the door when she was stopped.

“Wait.” Kaien spoke a little loudly just enough to grab her attention, Mei turned to look at the headmaster and waited for him to speak.

“Mei, how much information of this academy do you know about?” Kaien asked , and for the first time in this conversation his voice was serious along with his expression, it was as if he was trying to figure something out. This all caught Mei’s attention and interest but she didn’t dare show it.

“You have two dorms, Sun Dormitory for the ‘Day Class’ and Moon Dormitory for the ‘Night Class’. And that this academy hold a big dark secret that a lot of the Day Class student know nothing about.” Mei spoke a little bit louder but still quiet. Kaien’s eyes widened, understanding immediately on what she meant by ‘Secret’.

“Y-You know about….” Kaien said but got interrupted.

“About vampires? Yes, known most of my life.” Mei said calmly. Kaien sat back down behind his desk, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

“And what do you think about vampires living in here at the academy?” Kaien asked, his tone still serious.

“I’m not really bothered really, I’d probably just stay clear of them if I could but I am wary of them too.” Mei spoke as she walked over to the window to look out and from there she could see one of the dorms.

“I see, well with you not being bothered by their presence, I am able to allow you to stay here. I can’t have any of my students unsafe, including them.” Kaien spoke. Mei nodded slightly.

“Now I have left you a uniform in your dorm room and as you know about vampires. I’m appointing you the forth guardian of the academy.” Kaien spoke. Mei turned.

“Guardian?” She asked, fully confused.

“A guardian of the academy protects the night class’s secret from the day class, plus you are to protect all and any day class students or the grounds from level-E vampires. There are normal tasks too, like making sure students follow the rules and go back to the dorms in time for the curfew, collect registers and other little jobs like that.” Kaien explained but as soon as he finished a knock was heard. Both Kaien and Mei turned to the source of the noise.

“Come in.” Kaien called. The door opened to reveal a smaller girl than Mei but with short brown hair and brown eyes to match.

“Headmaster, when is…” The girl looked up to noticed that Mei was in the room, the girl blushed.

“Ah, Yuki! This is Mei Takahashi, she’s new here. You remember that I informed you and Zero a few days ago about her, right? Well she’ll be helping two with your guardian duties.” Kaien said, even though he was serious, his tone started to go lighter. He turned to Mei and spoke.

“Mei-Chan, this is my darling daughter Yuki Cross.”

“Hello. Nice to meet you Takahashi-San.” Yuki said with a smile, bowing slightly.

“Nice to meet you.” Mei replied quietly but didn’t smile.

“Yuki, would you kindly show Mei-Chan to the dormitory. Please.” Kaien spoke a smile now on his face. Yuki nodded and led Mei to the dorms. The two girls walked down the corridor towards the exit when they passed a guy with silver hair and grey eyes, Mei’s eyes widened slightly but quickly recovered before anyone noticed. Yuki turned to him with a smile.

“ Hey!! Zero!” Yuki exclaimed, successfully catching his attention.  
“What?” he asked, his voice low and sounded irritated.

“This is Mei Takahashi. She’ll be helping us on guardian duty.” Yuki answered him, he though looked at Mei or more likely glared at her with suspicious eyes.

“Hn…” He mumbled before turning and walking away.

“HEY ZERO!! Where are you going!?” Yuki yelled angrily. She turned back to Mei with an apologetic.

“Sorry, Takahashi-San. Zero is always like that. He’ll come around.” Yuki apologized.

“Hn, fine.” Mei said quietly before continuing to walk. Yuki sighed.

“Great, another anti-social person to work with.” Yuki muttered under her breath but sarcasm obviously dripped from her voice, but then realized that Mei was almost out of sight and ran to catch up. Then Mei thought back to what Kaien said a little earlier, and turned to Yuki as soon as she caught up.

“Yuki?” She asked.

“Yes.” Yuki replied eagerly a smile now returning to her face.

“Headmaster said I was the forth guardian, who’s the third?” Mei asked calmly while she then continued to walk, but looked at Yuki through the corner of her eye.

“Ah yeah. Well as you know, you’ve just met Zero and then there is me. Our third guardian is Raven Akiyama, she about a yeah younger than you, 16, and is very good at her duties. Right now she’s in the town doing a duty for the headmaster, though I’m not sure on what that was. Anyway, I think you two would get along.” Yuki explained, her smile never leaving her face, Mei nodded and the two continued on.

The two girls passed a few students, occasionally Yuki yelled at them to behave but other than that they both made it to the dorms ok. Yuki led Mei upstairs and down the corridor until they reached the door at the very end, not that Mei minded.

“Well here’s your room. Your uniform is on your bed and right now you’re the only one that doesn’t have a roommate.” Yuki said opening the door for Mei who walked and looked around.

“This is fine. Thanks.” Mei said, she walked to the window and noticed she was right by the woodland area, she was happy for that.

“Dinner will be served in the cafeteria downstairs in an hour and is open for 3 hours. But there are bending machines that also sell food and drink 24/7.” Yuki said, Mei nodded.

“I’m a few doors down if you need anything. And Raven-San is the room opposite yours, I bet once you both have met, she’ll help you with just about anything. Well I’ve got to go, your duties will start tomorrow” Yuki said before closing the door quietly. Mei was happy now to be left alone, it’s what she preferred the best.

1½ hours past and Mei went down to the cafeteria to eat, since she had a biggish lunch earlier she wasn’t really too hungry so she just grabbed a sandwich, an apple and a water and sat at the secluded spot at the back. She made sure to keep to herself, she didn’t really see the point of having friends, she didn’t care. Everyone else minus Yuki and a girl named Sayori Wakaba who was Yuki best friend, was whispering about Mei, but Mei ignored them like she usually did.

“SHUT UP!!” Yuki yelled at everyone and that did shut them up. She continued to yell.

“DO YOU THINK IT’S NICE TO TALK ABOUT SOMEONE BEHIND THEIR BACKS!? MUCH LESS IN FRONT OF THEM!!? NO IT ISN’T, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!” Yuki finished yelled before storming her way towards Mei and sat across from the girl who looked at her with a blank expression. Yuki seemed puzzled by this.

“You ok? I’m sorry about them, we don’t normally get new students in the middle of a school year.” Yuki spoke just as Sayori sat next to her.

“Hi, I’m Sayori Wakaba. You’re Mei, right?” Sayori asked the quiet girl.

“Yes. And I’m fine.” Mei answered the two girls and continued eating her sandwich Both Yuki and Sayori tried to start up a conversation with Mei but was either to nervous or got ignored by her. Soon Mei finished her dinner much to Yuki’s and Sayori’s dismay and got up putting the rubbish in the bin. On her way out she grabbed another bottle of water before heading up to her room to finish unpacking.

It was starting the get dark out, the sun had just disappeared behind the horizon, Mei had finished unpacking as she was taking her sweet time on choosing where to put things, she looked at the uniform before thinking that she’d have to change the style a little but she’d do that tomorrow morning. Mei walked up to the window opened it as wide as it could before jumping out of it. She looked back up and was thankful there was a thick branch next the window, it was so she could climb back up and not alarm anyone by walking back through the front door, they’d wonder how she got out or she’d get in trouble. She turned back to the woodland and ran into the darkness.

~The next day~ 

Mei’s P.O.V.

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock, first day and I’m at least half an hour late, class start’s at 9am and it was already 8am. I got up, stretched before heading to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, then brush my teeth and then walked out. I looked back at my uniform that now hung up on the wardrobe door and put it on. I left the red bow and kept the jacket open, the shirt had top button undone and then I decided to wear black and white stripy socks that reached mid-thigh and black converse. I smirked I had decided to put my hair up in a high messy ponytail and you could clearly see that I had some piercings on my ears.

I then left and instead of running like I should of be doing, I walked at a leisurely pace, new really caring. I didn’t really care about uniform as you could probably tell and I don’t really follow rules either. It took me half an hour to get to the main building from the dorms and five minutes to find the classroom and by the time I got there I was forty-five minutes late.

“Ah Miss Takahashi. Good of you to join us, I will let you off for being late today as it’s your first day but don’t make it a habit. Now take your seat please.” My Sensei said I didn’t know his name and didn’t particularly care either and walked to the back. I walked past Yuki who gave me an I’m-going-to-talk-to-you-about-your-uniform-later look, I continued walking until I reached my seat which was located at the very back and sat down.

I looked through the corner of my eye of someone sleeping next to me, a guy with silver hair, then I realized that it was Zero. Great, I had to be sat next to the vampire with mood swings. Just peachy. Note the sarcasm there, but I knew that I could ignore him fully.

Class went slowly, but soon enough it was lunch and I left before Yuki could catch me.

Yuki’s P.O.V.

“Sayori-Chan, what you doing for lunch?” I asked as I tidied up my school work.

“Nothing much. I’m going to probably sit on a bench and eat my sandwich. You?” She asked me.

“I’ll eat later, but I need to go talk to Mei.” I answered, I smiled at her. She looked over my shoulder, and sighed.

“Yuki, Mei’s gone.” Sayori informed me, I turned on the spot alarmed by this and too noticed Mei’s empty seat.

“EHHH!! When did she leave!?” I yelled frantically, I too then noticed Zero was missing as well and that told me he’d be skipping the rest of the day. I glared at Mei’s empty seat, oh when I get my hands on her, she’ll regret coming here today!!

“Err Yuki? Yuki!!” Sayori called in my ear, snapping me back in attention.

“Yes?” I asked.

“Nothing. You were kinda were glaring daggers at everyone, which actually made them all run off.” Sayori explained.

“Oh. Well, I’m going to go look for Mei.” I said before running out to look for Mei.

Mei’s P.O.V.

I was laying down on the rooftop of the building just staring up at the sky, it was blue skies with the occasional fluffy clouds. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep but didn’t get to as I heard my name being called from the distance. I got up and walked over to the edge and looked over the wall to see Yuki looking for me.

I sat back down, my back against the wall and tried to remember why I chose this school. Oh yeah, I didn’t, my horrid parents did but that didn’t matter, as long as I managed to stay away for that house and stayed here that would be fine for me. The door then opened to reveal Zero, he looked over at me and walked over.

“How do you know about vampires?” He asked, possibly a little rudely as he sort of glared down at me.

“None of your business.” I answered quietly, I felt awkward, and yet I too felt slightly irritated by his presence. He fully glared at me and asked again.

“How do you know about vampires?” He asked or more or less snapped. I stood up quickly return his glare with one of my own.

“I just do.. And if I told you the main reason what right do you have? You don’t know me, so basically it none of your business.” I spat out, thoroughly angry. I storm off of the roof before he could say anything else and then thought about, I’ll have to sit next to him and plus I don’t want to deal with Yuki telling me how to dress, so I quickly left the building and ran into the woodland.

~6 hours later~

I was standing outside the moon dormitory gates, after all I did have my guardian duties to do. I saw Yuki in the distance who was storming in my direction, her eyes looked determined to yell at me.

“Where were you? And why aren’t you wearing your uniform properly!?” She spoke demandingly. I shrugged, couldn’t really be bothered by answering. She punched my arm repeatedly only for me to then push her back, me holding her forehead while doing so.

“Calm down. The girls are coming, we’ve got duties to do.” I spoke out quiet orders, Yuki looked over to see the herd of girls running to the gates that separated them to the Night Class.

“Ok, everyone!! Step back now. Go back to your dorms, now please!!” Yuki said, waving her arms determined to do her job, I shook my head, these girls weren’t going to listen as Yuki didn’t look intimidating much.

“Ahh Yuki!! Your just trying to hog them all to yourself!! Let us pass!!” One of the many girls yelled.

“EVERYONE SHUT IT!! IF YOU AREN’T GOING BACK JUST YET, MAKE ROOM FOR THE NIGHT CLASS TO PASS!!!” I yelled, I was sending dark waves in their direction as I also glared. The girls seemed to go pale and fear was shown in the eyes, but they listened and did as they were told.

“Thank you Takahashi-San.” Yuki said smiling at me.

“Mei.” I spoke quietly

“What?” Yuki questioned.

“Called me Mei. Not Takahashi.” I spoke again, a little louder.

“Ah, Mei-Chan. Ok.” Yuki seemed to brighten up at that, she probably thought we had become friends. But it’s just that, I hated my family name, reminded me to much of home. I heard the gates from behind me open and that is when me and Yuki moved to one side to let the Night Class pass.

I looked at them, and each of them seemed very beautiful in their own way. The day class girls squealed in happiness at the sight of them, I just felt myself inwardly gag at them, I hated fangirls, especially the bitchy kind.

There were 9 of them in total, I knew their names too. There was Akatsuki Kain he had bright orange hair and reddish brown eyes and was quite tall, next to him was his cousin Hanabusa Aido who was smaller that Kain and had baby blue eyes and blonde hair but what made him a little annoying was he was very flirtatious to each of the girls, though I could pretty much guess why. Then there was Maria Kurenai a short girl with silver hair and grey eyes, just behind her was Rima Touya and Ruka Souen both of them blonde . The next one to walk through the gates was Senri Shiki who had reddish brown hair and grey eyes who was followed by Takuma Ichijo who was blonde and had green eyes. Now the last pair intrigued me the most but it was mainly because e of Kuarn Kaname who out of all of them was the Pureblood Vampire, he looked are way, smiled at Yuki then looked at me and seemed curious before smiling at me too before nodding my way, the vampire that was next to him didn’t really catch my attention after seeing Kaname but her name was Seiren who had short violet hair and eyes.

I only knew their names as I had been told by Kaien Cross, about an hour ago, I had gone to his office earlier to ask what my first duty was and when I’d be starting.

I turned and walked into the woods, leaving Yuki to finish up, plus I think I heard Zero coming jogging down the path to help us or Yuki now. I quickly ran back to the main building and walked into the library where I decided to do a bit of my homework that Kaien had to give me, though he gave me a stern look too, but it soon failed as he wanted to try to hug me, failing at that once again.

“Are you new?” I heard a husky yet flirtatious voice behind me, I turned quickly to see Hanabusa Aido.

“Hanabusa-Senpai! Hmm, yes I am but you can’t go eat me nor will you do it with the day class students. So I’d advise you to try to keep your distance.” I spoke my order quietly yet in a way to try to intimidate him.

“Oh really, beautiful. And what are you going to do to stop me?” He spoke cockily, a smirk now on his face. I growled, a very inhumanly sounded coming from me. His smirk disappeared and turned into a confusing frown. I picked him up not sot gently by the neck and threw him across the room. He looked at me with wide eyes but I shrugged it off and walked out the room but I spoke to him before the door completely closed.

“I wouldn’t try anything around me. I’m not afraid to hurt anyone as long as it was to either protect other or myself. Remember that. Hanabusa-San.” I spoke normally as if nothing happen yet I didn’t look back. And with those words spoken I walked of and out the building to do patrols.

I reached a fountain, I looked lovely at this hour, time was just past midnight. I sat down on one of the many benches and relaxed a little but it wasn’t long until I wasn’t alone. I stood up slowly, step forwards a few time before turning to see someone that had my main interest…

I saw Kuran Kaname, who looked back at me with just as much interest….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mei’s P.O.V.

I continued to look at Kaname, I felt hypnotized and frozen. I didn’t like the feeling. My body was telling me to move forward and to touch him, to talk to him but I fought those instincts, moving them to the back of my mind. He was a vampire, a pureblood vampire at that, I have tried my best to either avoid them or not to get attached to one. I saw Kaname walk towards me, a gently silky smile on his face, I felt my cheeks growing warmer and tried taking deep breathes to calm myself down.

“Hello.” Kaname spoke. His voice even sounded silky, as well as very elegant and smooth, I needed to speak, I needed to calm down.

“H-Hello.” I spoke and mentally cursed for stuttering, this isn’t me at all. I have only just met the guy and already feeling something. Damn it…

“You’re Mei Takahashi. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-San.” Kaname said bending down to grab my hand gently to kiss the back of it. My cheeks going even more warmer, I knew then I probably looked like a tomato. I quickly removed my hand.

“Please, Kuran-Senpai. Please refrain from doing such things.” I spoke quietly, forcing myself back into control, I gave him a glare ignoring my instincts.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, Takahashi-San.” He spoke, his voice elegant but apologetic.

“It’s fine. Anyway you should be in class, shouldn’t you?” I spoke finally calm. Kaname chuckled.

“Yes I should, but I saw you leave in a rush and I didn’t like seeing you unhappy. Which reminds me, I’m sorry about Aido’s actions, he’ll be punished as soon as possible.” Kaname spoke before giving a small polite bow and leaving. I sighed, before collapsing there on the spot, I looked up at the dark sky, no star in sight but only the crescent moon was visible.

‘Why did I have to choose a school with vampire’s in it..?’ I thought to myself but after a few minutes I got up and decided to head back to the dorms not caring if I haven’t finished my duties, Yuki and Zero can take care of it. It took me about 10 minutes to get back to the dorm and 5 minutes to change into my PJs, but I didn’t go to bed straight away so I grabbed my I-Pod and headphones and sat on the windowsill, window being open and listened to some music. I felt myself listen and sing to one of the many songs that I have saved.

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I sighed, looked out the window but taking my headphones and went to bed but not before I let a single tear escape my eye and not long after, I lost conscious and was asleep.

?? P.O.V. ??

I listened to her song, I was behind the tree and had watched and listened to her sing. I felt sad and wanted to comfort her. Because her eyes were full of sadness, full of pain. I wanted to take it away from her, all of it even if it was bit by it. I turned away without a second thought and walked off into the darkness.

~The Next Day~

Mei’s P.O.V.

I woke up, it was another sunny day, but not breezy. I looked at the clock to find that I was again late. I sighed and laid back down, I so didn’t want to go in, I couldn’t be bothered. I got up, and did the same routine I did yesterday, shower, teeth, change into clothes. The only two differences I did today, is that I wore a red hoodie instead of the uniform blazer, and wore red converse.

I walked out my room, went to a bending machine and grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar, I hated protein bars but since the cafeteria was closed and that everything else were sugary snacks I had to go for it. I ate along the way, still taking my time, still not really caring.

~10 minutes later~

“Your late again, and not wearing your uniform not to mention you skipped halfway through yesterday. Detention, miss Takahashi.” Sensei said before turning back to class, but just as I was about to go to my seat, I heard the door open and close from behind me. Thinking another student was late I continue walking to my seat but the moment I reached it, sensei spoke again.

“Miss Akiyama, you’re late too it seems, plus you didn’t even turn up yesterday or the day before. Detention as well.” I turned the moment I heard the name, but I kept my face blank, to hide my surprise.

“Sorry, but I though the headmaster had explained it to you that I wouldn’t be in, due to my guardian duties and that he sent me on an errand in town. But here’s a letter to explain my absence.” Raven spoke a sickly yet sweet smile graced on her face. She looked innocent but you could tell she was silently laughing, as I could see it in her eyes. Our sensei kept getting paler and paler as he red on before blushing of embarrassment.

“V-Very well, I’ll let this slide. Don’t bother with the detention.” Sensei spoke reluctantly, and continued with the lesson, I watched as Raven moved to her seat and that’s when I took a closer look at her. She had jet black hair that was short with a side-swept fringe that was cut to the face, athletic build body yet at the same time had an hour-glass figure, her skin looked paler than your average person but not to pale, but what got my attention were her eyes, her right eye was grey possibly a little darker than Zero’s and her left eye was hazel. She did look a younger than me yet at the same time looked older and to tell you the truth, she looked beautiful. As she walked, I noticed a few guys looking at her with lust filled eyes and a blush on each of their faces, I could only guess on what they were thinking.

But there was something else there, she was different than everyone here….

Normal P.O.V.

Class dragged on for most of the students, yet for some it didn’t. Mei kept giving Raven glances and sometimes narrowed her eyes at the girl she had yet to speak to and be introduced to. Even though there was something about the girl, Mei couldn’t help but notice that even though Raven wears the uniform correctly, she too wears converse, though hers were white and that there was a silver chain that was attached to her skirt. Mei knew she was a guardian she she guessed she too had weapons on her, so she had a closer look, but couldn’t see any and Mei could only guess that Raven had them well hidden. Raven was listening to the teacher yet was happily talking to Yuki and Sayori, and as for Zero he had at first glared at Raven he had soon fell asleep due to the fact he was up most of the night, it was almost the same case for Yuki, she too almost fell asleep but she had drunken some energy drink beforehand.

What seemed like hours but was truly only 2 hours it was lunch time but this time Yuki managed to corner Mei, successfully stopping Mei from leaving the classroom.

“Mei-Chan, I want to introduce you to Raven-San.” Yuki said, she was trying to ignore how Mei was dressed, well right this minute anyway. Raven walked up to stand next to Yuki but was looking at Mei with a smile.

“Hello, I’m Raven Akiyama, it’s nice to meet you Takahashi-San.” Raven spoke with a polite bow. Mei just looked at her for a few minutes, her face expressionless.

“Nice to meet you. And it’s Mei, don’t call me by my surname.” Mei replied quietly her face staying blank. But before another word could be spoken, Mei left quickly.

“Ah, hey!! Mei-Chan, wait up!!” Yuki exclaimed, trying to follow the girl but as soon as she left the classroom, Mei had disappeared completely. Yuki huffed in annoyance, she’d get her back at some point.

Raven’s P.O.V.

I watched as Yuki left to go follow Mei, she seemed interesting that girl, when I got back last night I had gone straight to see the Headmaster to report my job was done, only for him to report about Mei’s arrival and that she’s a guardian. So this girl knew about vampires.

“Ah, so ugly has returned, eh?” I heard a rough yet annoying voice come from behind me.

“Ah and the idiot has come to welcome me? I feel so special. Heeh.” I said in return, note the sarcasm in my voice.

“Your just a jackass you know, and a liar. I bet you didn’t do that favour and just skipped? Heh.” He said a smirk on his face, he probably thought he won that, think again.

“Then with the amount of skipping you do, you’d be the king of the Jackasses and liars then. Heh, are you blonde or do you like being an idiot?” I smirked before walking off and out the classroom but before closing the door I looked back at him. He looked deadly, a dark aura emitting from him, students backed away from him in fear.

“Hey, I wonder when you’re gonna win against me, I bet you could if you tried. But then again with you having a brain with the size of a pea, you’d probably end up being an idiot for the rest of your life. Bye, Bye, King stupid!!” And with that I left laughing and as soon as the door closed I heard a loud bang. Making me laugh harder.

Mei’s P.OV.

I had been walking for a while, to lose Yuki, I had jumped out the window and I am currently in the gardens, I sighed.

“Mei-Chan?” I turned when I heard my name being spoken. To see Kaien Cross standing there, I didn’t notice him there at all, which surprised me a little.

“Yes, headmaster?” I asked quietly.

“Aww, please call me dad!! Or uncle! And how is my little Mei-Chan doing?? How was your first day?” He asked, a huge smile on his face, he again went to hug me, I dodged, he tried again and again and again until I dodged the final time for him to hit the brick pillar that I had backed into. Ouch.

“Why are you so mean, Mei-Chan?” He cried, I sweat-dropped, he was a grown man and yet he acted like a 3 year old.

“First day was ok.. and I’m fine.” I spoke quietly, but then remembered last night’s encounter with Kaname, my eyes narrowed and I glared at the floor.

“Well something must’ve happened last night. What is it?” Kaien asked me, his eyes full of curiosity yet if I looked deeper, he had this serious edge to it.

“Nothing happened…” I spoke quietly, getting rid of any and all emotion that may have entered my face.

“No, tell me.” Kaien pushed further, I glared at him.

“Nothing happened…” I spoke, venom now in my voice, and I headed back to class, not really feeling hungry, I’d eat later instead.

Normal P.O.V. 

Kaien watched Mei retreating figure, he couldn’t help but chuckle at her behaviour, but then if something happened he needed to find out, there was something different about Mei, but wasn’t sure as of yet. Kaien turned to head back to his office, he had paperwork to do and he had an old friend visiting later. He was stopped by Zero’s voice.

“Kaien. Why did you let Mei transfer here? Because you don’t let just anyone transfer here, unless it’s a very big reason.” Zero’s voice was filled with suspicion, he wanted to know more about Mei.

“Your right, but to be honest, even I don’t know much about Mei, her family or her past. All I know is that she has been to 10 different schools in the past 5 years and that she is strangely different from everyone.” Kaien spoke seriously, but that was soon shoved away and he turend to Zero with a large smile.

“Zero-Kun, shouldn’t worry about this. You’ve got studying to do, as well as your duties. Now off you go, back to class!!” Kaien said before running off, leaving Zero to himself who watch the headmaster go, before he headed to the stables to sleep like he normally did at this time.

Yuki’s P.O.V.

Man…. This class was boring, the rest of this afternoon seemed to go even longer than this morning did. I felt myself drift off a bit.

“YUKI!!” I woke up to sensei yelling at me who was stood next to my desk, he was giving me a stern look, uh oh, I’m in trouble.

“What was I saying?” Sensei asked, I thought about it really hard, but my mind turned blank every time, so I gave up.

“I-I don’t know?” I quietly laughed nervously, sensei sighed, and he seemed annoyed.

“You can join Miss Takahashi later in detention.” With that he turned and headed back to the board, I sighed, and thought to myself, hey, at least I wouldn’t be alone. I looked back at Mei who was looking down at her textbook, and writing. I turned back when I felt an elbow nudge my arm, I turned to Raven.

“You looked puzzled so I’ll help you. We’re talking about Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet.” Raven whispered as quietly as she could, but made sure that I heard it. Throughout the rest of the lesson Raven had helped make sure I kept up and I had to make sure I didn’t fall asleep. I looked back at Mei and only then noticed that Zero wasn’t there, I sighed, it was just like him to skip again. 

By the end of the day, I felt more tired than ever, I looked over at Raven to see that she had finished tidying her stuff away, she smiled at me.

“I’m going to go start my duties, but hopefully by the time the Night Class comes out, you should be finished with detention.” She said, I nodded.

“At least I’m not alone.” I sighed.

“Err… Yuki-Chan?”

“Yes?”

“Mei’s gone..” I turned quickly on the spot.

“EHHH!!? AGAIN!!?” I yelled. Damn, someone needed to super glue her to the floor someday, she needed to stop disappearing on me. I sighed before sitting back down, cover my face in my hands. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Raven.

“It’ll be ok, you’ll see.” She spoke before waving and exiting the classroom, I huffed and fell asleep.

~1 hour later~

I woke up feeling still, I looked out the window to notice it was dusk, and then realized that I had to be at the Moon Dormitory to do my guardian duties, so a ran out the classroom and headed right there. It took me just over 5 minutes and I was panting, I looked around once I recovered and noticed that Raven had just about cleared a path for the night class and I even noticed Zero there, who was glaring at every single girl that was there especially at Raven. When Zero’s eyes landed on me though, his glare stayed on his face but oddly enough, it looked like it had softened, that is until Raven walked past, giving out a comment leaving him moody again. I sighed.

I looked around but then noticed that we were missing a person, Mei wasn’t here. It had me a little worried, so I asked Raven about it.

“Hey Raven?”

“Yes?” She replied.

“Where’s Mei? Do you know?” I asked feeling worried about the mysterious girl.

“No, I haven’t seen her since we were in class.” Raven answered, now looking worried herself, she too looked around. I turned to see Zero walking off, away from the scene.

“Where are you going, Zero?” I asked him, hoping that he heard me. He turned to look at me.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to look for Takahashi.” He said, I nodded and let him continue on.

Normal P.O.V.

The gates opened, and the Night class walked through looking elegant and beautiful like any other day. Kaname looked around, trying to spot Mei but hid his disappointment. Ruka didn’t miss that though and her hands were soon fisted but looked away as if uninterested. Kaname walked up to Yuki and gave her a warm smile.

“Yuki.”

“Kaname-Senpai!” Yuki said, turning to face him fully.

“No need to be formal with me, you keep forgetting that. Where’s Takahashi-San?” Kaname asked quietly.

“Mei-Chan? We don’t know.” Yuki answered. Behind him Aido sighed in relief, but then went to ask a girls blood type, like he normally did. Kain on the other hand, looked at him wondering what that was about.

“What is his problem?” His voice caught Raven’s attention causing her to turn to him and a blush form on her face before she quickly shook her head, she knew she had a small crush on him, but she had duties to do and couldn’t afford to get distracted and not to mention he’s a vampire and she’s a vampire hunter. She sighed; she hated feeling like this but ignored the feeling and pushed it away. Her feelings weren’t strong, probably just admiring him or just thought he was very kind that she didn’t mind him at all.

Yuki’s P.O.V.

It’s been a little hectic and after a while the Night Class left to go to class, and now I left to head back to the main building. Throughout the amount of time I took to patrol the corridors, my mind wondered where Mei had disappeared to, I was getting more worried by the minute. I saw Zero walk around the corner, I ran to him.

“Did you find her?” I asked nervously. 

“No.” Was the only reply that I got from Zero, I silently cursed and told Zero to keep a look out. I continued on, but I felt Zero’s eyes stare at the back of my head, I walked faster.

I found myself next patrol the woods alone, if I got in trouble no-one would hear me, great and now here I am thinking the worst and I probably just jinxed it. I continued to walk though, I didn’t let my fear take-over, not fully anyway. For what seemed like hours but was only 5 minutes I found myself at the schools lake.

I admired the water for a few minutes but then I heard a twig snap and I turned quickly on the to see a vampire there. My eyes widened when I noticed it was a level E vampire, I took out my metal rod, swung it around first before bracing for the vampire to attack. My eyes widened further, fear now dangerously high when I noticed a second level E vampire. I could’ve handled one, probably struggle a little, but would’ve handled it, but two of them? No, I needed to run for, and FAST. So that is what I did, I ran.

I heard them follow and I tried to run faster but it was hard when it was dark and it was in a wooded area. Me being distracted on made things from bad to worse. I tripped on a tree root, and one of the vampires had just about caught up with me and lunged. I closed my eyes, waited for the impact, waited for the pain. Yet there was nothing but I loud roar, sounds of heavy running paws? And then the sound of bones breaking and the second vampire screaming in fear. I opened my eyes, I had to re-adjust to the dark but then I felt fear re-enter my body, the thing that stood in front of me….

It was a VERY large brown wolf, it’s dark red eyes glowing in the darkness…. It was looking at me..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.

Yuki stared at the wolf that was stood in front of her, it was dark out but then again it was close to midnight and she was in the woods that surrounded the academy. She could barely see that it had dark fur, it was standing at around 6 foot tall and its glowing dark red eyes stared back at her. The only difference is that the wolf seemed curious than scared or angry. Yuki took a quick glance around the area and noticed that both the vampires that had been chasing her were dead, and the fact that she was fully alone with this four-legged beast. She was frozen, too scared to move.

The wolf fully turned to her before slowly moving to Yuki, who was starting the back away a little only to be stopped by a tree. The wolf gave a soft quiet whine, it laid down just in front of Yuki. Yuki then noticed this and even though she was still scared was confused and possibly a little curious about the wolfs actions. The wolf moved its head so that it sniffed her left ankle and that is when Yuki noticed she was bleeding from when she fell earlier, she pushed her sock down to look at the damage but the wolf sniffed the wound before licking it. At first Yuki wondered what it was doing, thinking that it was only cleaning the wound but then noticed that the wolf’s saliva was healing her injury so that it would only leave a red mark that would disappear the next morning.

After it had finished, the wolf lifted its head to look at Yuki before giving her a very small friendly lick on the cheek then stood up and nudged Yuki so that she would move. Yuki complied and budged forwards and soon after Yuki found herself sitting in the middle of a heap on fur, the wolf had curled itself around Yuki to keep her warm and it too seemed to be protecting her in case any more vampires came. Yuki smiled, not feeling scared but safe, Yuki was confused though, this was a wolf, a large one at that, but she wondered on where it came from and why it saved her from those vampires. It was a complete mystery to her.

“YUKI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?” Yuki heard her name being called, the wolfs head shot up and looked in the direction that the voice came from, it then gave Yuki’s cheek another quick lick before getting up and ran off quickly, disappearing into the darkness and not long after Zero appeared.

“Yuki! What are you doing here? Why’re you on the floor?” Zero asked feeling a little irritated. Yuki was looking in the direction the wolf had disappeared and then looked back up at Zero.

“AH, I was walking around and tripped on a branch. I was seeing if Mei was out here. Has anyone found her?” Yuki asked as she stood up.

“No. You’re a clumsy idiot, you know that right?” Zero said, Yuki’s eye twitched in annoyance, she started punching Zeros arm repeatedly.

“Zero!! You’re the idiot, and besides you shouldn’t go around calling girls idiots, I could hurt them!!” She yelled before storming off, she was heading to the dorms in hope to find Mei there. Which she was. Mei was literally just walking through the front gates of the sun dormitories when both Yuki and Zero got there.

“Mei-Chan!!” Yuki called running up to the girl, who turned around upon hearing her name.

“What?” Mei spoke coldly, as if she didn’t really care for listening.

“Where were you?” Yuki asked demandingly.

“Around…”

“No you weren’t! No tell me, where were you!?” Yuki asked with more authority in her voice. Mei glared at the younger girl, a dark, dangerous aura radiating from her.

“And I said I was around… Night.” Mei said venomously before turning and walking quickly inside before more could be spoken. Yuki sighed, she wasn’t going to win against this girl was she? Nope, not at all.

Mei’s P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs and to my room quickly, I didn’t want any trouble and I certainly didn’t want to speak to anyone. Thankfully tomorrow was Friday so that after tomorrow, I’d be alone for the weekend which was what I preferred the best. I didn’t want to be around Yuki, or Zero, or Raven or anyone for that matter. Plus who do you think they are, ordering me to answer their questions when it was none of their business.

I laid down on my bed, I stared up at my ceiling just thinking. It’s always been like this for me, me being alone and no-one being there for me. You could say that I was used to this way of life, I didn’t feel lonely, I never do. I sighed, before sitting up to walk over to the window, picking up my headphones and I-Pod along the way. I sat down on the window sill looking up at the stars, listening to my music, I started to sing again to one of my songs.

Never let me go by Florence and the machine

Looking up from underneath  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under

And it's peaceful in the deep  
Cathedral where you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under all

And it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me

Though the pressure's hard to take  
It's the only way I can escape  
It seems a heavy choice to make  
And now I am under all

And it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me

And it's over  
And I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in

I'm slipping underneath  
So cold and so sweet

And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold  
And all this devotion I never knew at all  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released  
And the arms of the ocean delivered me  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Deliver me  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Deliver me  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Deliver me  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go

And it's over  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)  
And I'm going under  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)  
But I'm not giving up  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)  
I'm just giving in  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)

I'm slipping underneath  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)  
So cold and so sweet  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)

I don’t know why, but when I felt possibly a little empty or I just felt the need, I sing without even thinking about it. I closed my eyes, that is until I heard quiet footsteps.

“That was beautiful, Takahashi-San.” A velvety voice said startling me slightly, I looked down out the window to see Kaname standing there, a small smile on his face. I placed my headphones down before jumping out the window and landing in front of the vampire.

“Thanks, Kuran-Senpai.” I spoke quietly, yet hesitantly. Once again I felt that strange feeling were my body wanted to run into his arms and hug him. I don’t know how or why, but I felt safe around him. Not that I’d admit that out loud.

“You have a beautiful voice, Takahashi-San. Why don’t you come with me tomorrow night to this party. You could sing and be my partner?” Kaname asked politely. I almost had to do a double take on that statement.

“N-No thank you, Kuran-Senpai. I don’t normally sing in front of others, it’s a more private thing.” I spoke, for some unknown reason, I couldn’t stop myself from speaking to him in full sentences.

“Really? I’m surprised. You know you shouldn’t hide such a talent like that. But I’m not going to force you, but if you won’t sing, at least accompany me to this party, I’d love to have a partner as I usually go to these things alone.” Kaname spoke a smile on his face, he had reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and then stroke my cheek gently.

“K-Kuran-Senpai!!” I was hyper-ventilating, it was a first for me, but then I was mostly always alone. I spoke again, trying to keep calm.

“Do you really need a partner?” I asked quietly, possibly a little hesitantly.

“Yes. Don’t worry, Headmaster Cross will be there along with the whole night class and of course Yuki, Raven and Zero will be there too.” Kaname spoke, obviously seeming to sense that I was unsure. I knew I wasn’t going to win, not against him. For some odd reason, I felt like I didn’t want to disappoint him, it was strange and new to me.

“Alright, Kuran-Senpai.” I spoke.

“Please, no need for the formalities, Takahashi-San.” Kaname spoke, his smile grew a tad bit bigger and seemed even more warmer.

“Kaname, the same goes for you then. No formalities.” I spoke. He smiled, lifting my hand to kiss the back of it, my cheeks grew warm. Unlike the first time, I just let him do this couldn’t find the strength to be bothered by it. He bid me a good night before walking back to his own dormitory. I watched him for a while before climbing back up to my bedroom window, I felt like singing again but one with a happier beat to it. I’m blaming Kaname for this, I didn’t like this feeling, he was a vampire and I? I had my own problems to deal with. I put the headphones on and shifted through my music until I found one that that I could sing to.

I’m only me when I’m with you by Taylor Swift

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

[Chorus]

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

[Chorus:]  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

I don’t know why, but I liked the fact that I felt happy with Kaname and yet I hated that feeling too. I needed to be alone, I was better that way, because then I wouldn’t feel betrayed again. I wouldn’t feel more pain in my life. I got dressed into my Pjs before going to bed.

~The Next Day~

Normal P.O.V.

Yuki sat at her desk looking at the board, yet she couldn’t concentrate. Last night was a hectic the brunette, she couldn’t stop thinking about those vampires appearing only then to be followed by the image of the wolf. Mei entered the classroom 30 minutes late, she ignored the teacher who tried speaking to her, Mei had a blank expression on her face. She looked at Yuki, standing there but then continued to the back of the room taking her seat before falling asleep. She didn’t care to be honest about class or the lesson.

“Right class, at the end of today there’s going to be a pop quiz on all that we’ve learnt this week. Now for those who weren’t here at the start of the week, don’t worry just trying your best.” He aimed that last part at Raven and Mei but when he saw Mei asleep he got annoyed but sighed knowing he wouldn’t win and that she wouldn’t listen to him and let it go. It would be her fault if she failed the quiz.

Raven sighed, she wasn’t unhappy, she knew stuff already but she did worry a little about what she missed, she’d have to study a little bit. Zero didn’t care, he looked at Mei and wondered about where she came from and who she really was, as for Yuki she didn’t hear the teacher as she was still thinking about the wolf from the previous night.

~Lunch time~

Raven was in the library looking up the subjects that she missed in the early week, she wasn’t very hungry so she decided to just study. She looked around to room, picking up books along the way but was surprised a little bit to find Yuki looking at animal books.

“Hey, Yuki-Chan. What’s wrong? You seemed distracted the entire morning.” Raven asked concerned for her friend, Yuki turned to her.

“Oh, did I? I’m fine thanks, I’m sorry for making you worry. It’s fine.” Yuki said, a smile on her face as she picked a book about wolves. Raven watched as Yuki went to borrow the book but then shrugged it off as nothing and went to a nearby table.

What Raven and Yuki failed to notice is that Mei was standing behind the door and had listened to the conversation but then walked off and towards the roof of the school where she normally ate her lunch. It was peaceful and quiet up there and didn’t get interrupted by anyone except for Zero back on her first day. Mei’s mind went back to last night when she talked to Kaname but shook her head, trying to erase the memory but it stuck to her like super glue. It made her feel weak, she felt like she would eventually get betrayed and yet she felt like she wanted to get closer to Kaname as she felt safe with him around. She ate, forcing the feeling to go to the back of her head, she’d only think about these feelings tonight at this party.

It was only an hour later, everyone, including Mei and Zero returned to the classroom. When Yuki noticed that Zero and Mei were sitting in their seats, she dropped her books, jaw to floor, wide eyes, she was practically and visibly gaping. She soon sat down after being nudged by both Raven and Sayori who too had noticed but wasn’t as shocked as the brunette. Like earlier, Mei fell asleep, Zero joining and slept as well. It was only an hour later that the pop quiz started, Raven was a little worried, she did try her best but she knew she may have missed something, Yuki tried to despite being distracted, Zero slept and Mei…. Was a complete mystery, she looked like she was sleeping but she had taken the paper so she must have been awake. After what seemed a while to some, the test was over and the teacher went through the papers quickly, some surprising more than others.

“Most of you did good, some brilliant. Though I think one of you didn’t even bother..” The teacher said though he glared at Zero, he started handing the papers out, red marker pen markings on it either showing where the students went wrong or/and their score. You could hear groans from some of them. Zero obviously got a zero as he didn’t bother, Raven snickered at that earning a glare from him only for the teacher to hand her results, she smiled, she scored 92 on it, she looked over to see that Yuki got a 65 and Sayori a 72, they seemed ok though Yuki seemed a little unhappy but Yuki accepted it. They looked at Mei.

“Mei-Chan. How’d you do?” Yuki asked eagerly. Mei looked at them before passing the piece of paper to the girl. Yuki looked at the paper before she gaped, yelling out in shock.

“GAH!! 100%. How’d you do it? I thought you were asleep!?” Yuki exclaimed, Mei smirked though it was hidden. Mei shrugged before taking the paper back. Mei stood up and walked out, she needed to get back to the dorms, to get a light bite to eat, possibly an energy bar would do, then she had to get ready for the party.

Mei’s P.O.V.

I quickly got to the dormitories cafeteria, grabbing an energy bar and ate it quickly before I rushed up to my room. I don’t know why and I hated it, but I felt eager and excited to go to this party. By the time I reached my room, I saw a bow on my bed, a red bow on the top, I walked over to it feeling confused. I stared at it for a few minutes but then noticed a card was a attached to it.

‘For my darling daughter, here is a dress for the party tonight!! Hope to see you there from your Father Xx’ My hand started to shake, even though I was grateful for the gift, Kaien was not my father. I shook it off before opening the bow the reveal a boob-tubed dress in light blue that at least reached the floor and I knew that it would hug all my curves, the bottom part was a little frilly and just below where my waist would be, there were diamonds on the left side of the dress, it was beautiful and that was coming from me who didn’t like dresses much. I headed to get into the shower to wash myself after looking at the dress, and then did the routine: brush teeth, dry hair, get into dress, pull hair up into a neat yet stylish curly bun and finally adding make-up. I still had at least another 15 minutes so I grabbed my I-Pod and listened and sung along to another song.

Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one

[Chorus]  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

[Chorus]  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

[Chorus]  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

I sighed, looked in the mirror one last time before walking out the room only for Raven to come out of her room and that is when I saw that she had the same dress except hers was a light purple. I could only guess where it came from.

“Ah, Mei-Chan! We match!!” Raven laughed slightly, well she didn’t seemed bothered by this at all but then again, I wasn’t bothered by it either. I ended up walking with Raven to the front doors only for us to be greeted by Yuki and Zero.

“Hey you’re here!! And you both look beautiful!! Don’t they Zero?” Yuki spoke happily.

“Mei does. Though ugly next to looks uglier than ever. Heh. And I thought you were trying.” Zero smirked. Raven’s eye twitched slightly before a smirk appeared on her face.

“And who are you trying to impress? Another idiot like you? All I know is that in that tux of yours, you look like a buffoon, and what’s worse that cologne makes you smell like one too.” Raven said, a smirk on her face. Zero went red but out of anger and embarrassment. Yuki shook her head and grabbed Raven’s hand to stop her from making the situation worse. I watched the two girls walk towards the limousine and waited until they got inside before heading to get in myself. I small part of me dreaded this, as soon as Zero was in the car drove of.

What I didn’t know was that, I was being watched by a pair of red eyes, and that this night would be ruined…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mei’s P.O.V.

Why did I come again? Why did I even agree to Kaname’s request? I sat in the limousine looking out the window while I thought about the conversation that I had the previous night with Kaname.

“Mei-Chan?” I heard someone speak, I turned my head to find out that it was Raven that had spoken, her eyes filled with worry.

“Are you ok, Mei-Chan?” She asked again, now knowing that she had gained my attention. I nodded.

“I’m ok. Thanks.” I spoke quietly just as the limousine drove through a set of gates, I looked out the window to see we were approaching a mansion, I sighed knowing there was no turning back now. Once parked, the door opened and I was the first out, but I was then soon greeted by Kaname before I could do anything else.

“Welcome, Mei. I am glad that you came tonight. You look beautiful.” Kaname said, there was that same smile again. At his words, my cheeks felt warm and I knew I was blushing, his smile widened slightly but kept its warmth. Kaname then, like he always did, bent down while gently grabbing a hold of my hand and kissing the back of it, my cheeks grew even more warmed and I hoped no-one saw.

“Kaname-Senpai!” I heard Yuki gasp from behind me, I turned to see that everyone was now out of the car and was now currently looking at us, each of the expressions were different. Yuki had wide surprised eyes her hand was covering her gaping mouth, Zero had a dark aura emitting from his body as he glared darkly at Kaname, and Raven was smirking clearly amused by Zero’s anger and probably was thinking of a way to get me and Kaname alone.

“Come on in.” Kaname said unfazed by the looks that were given, I looked up at him to see that he was mainly paying attention to me alone and had only briefly looked back at the rest of our group. Kaname then raised his arm out and offered me to take it, and so I gladly took it by linking my arm with his and let him lead me inside to where the party was, the rest of our group close behind.

Once inside I noticed that everything looked very luxurious and beautiful, not that I’d say that out loud. Everywhere I could see, the room or should I say ballroom, was filled with other vampire, most who I don’t know, and humans. I saw the entire Night Class was also here, along with Kaien was talking to someone with an eye-patch and purplish hair, he looked like a hunter and I wondered on why he was here.

“Are you ok?” Kaname asked as he looked down at me with a soft expression and yet there was concern held in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m ok thanks. I was just having a look around the room.” I said calmly. Kaname nodded, before leading me to one side of the room, the quietest side. He spoke again.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes please.” I spoke, he nodded before walking off as elegantly as possible, he must do it unconsciously or it was probably how he was brought up. I looked around then and noticed that Aido was walking this way but I don’t think he realizes that I was standing here. I stepped forwards, only to be then notice by the guy. Aido visibly paled and went to walk away quickly, and yet I stepped in front of him and stopped him from escaping further.

“Aido-Senpai.” I said as calmly as I could, I still didn’t like the guy, but I can’t be on bad terms with anybody in the school.

“W-what is it, Takahashi-San?” Aido spoke or asked nervously, it was very clear that he didn’t really want to speak to me or be near me to begin with.

“I wanted to apologize to you actually. I was rough and possibly very harsh to you the last time we spoke. I don’t normally like be approached and I wasn’t used to such contact by anyone especially by a vampire. I’m sorry for what I did.” I said quietly yet my apology was genuine and kind. Aido looked at me in surprise, unsure on what to do but soon his fear left him and he started to smirk flirtatiously, I knew where this was heading so I gave him a small glare.

“Though for future reference, don’t do what you did to me again, or you may suffer even more. Understand?” I said darkly, Aido gulped, his smirk leaving his face once again, and nodded before running off. I gave a small smirk.

“Did Aido do something stupid again?” I heard that velvety voice speak, coming from behind me and I knew that it was Kaname, I didn’t hear him walk up behind me so his voice had made me jump slightly. I turned to him, and saw that he had two glasses of champagne in his hands. His eyes held worry and possibly annoyance in them but there was a third emotion in them but I couldn’t tell what it was, possibly jealousy? I don’t know but answered his question anyways.

“Nothing really. We just talked a little is all.” I spoke as I took a glass from his hands and took a small sip. I flinched slightly, I didn’t expect the drink to be a little strong. 

“What’s wrong?” Kaname asked me. I looked back up at him, only then noticing that he was frowning, his eyes held concern and worry. Damn, he had noticed me flinch but then again he was a vampire.

“It’s nothing. The drink is a little strong is all.” I answered.

“It’s just normal champagne. Would you like me to get you a different drink?” Kaname asked, his expression held a little less concern as before and yet it remained there and now it also held a little confusion.

“No, it’s fine. Thank you.” I spoke gently, before taking another sip of my drink and this time I didn’t flinch. It was then that music started to play, the sound of classical instruments filled the room, I took another sip of my drink. I saw Zero talking to Yuki before the walked to the dance floor and started to dance the waltz. I would have laughed at Zero as he had first looked reluctant and yet Yuki looked eager and of course Yuki must have managed to persuade him to do it. I then saw Raven was standing alone, hiding in the background sipping at her own drink, she was looking at Kain in a daze, her cheeks were slightly red and she obviously didn’t realize that she was admiring the guy.

“Would you like to dance?” Kaname asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts, I turned back to him to see he had a warm smile on his face. Kaname was bowing slightly while he was offering his hand. I placed my drink down and noticed that I had finished it, I looked back at Kaname and I then felt my cheeks grow warm.

“Yes, I most certainly would like to dance.” I spoke quietly, I was hoping that he didn’t notice my nervousness but all he did was continue to smile as I took a hold of his hand gently and let him lead me to the dance floor. He lead me to an empty spot of the dance floor, though it was slightly hard as there were main other dancing already. I tried to relax but yet I also needed to concentrate on the dance as I knew that if I didn’t I’d end up doing something stupid or clumsy.

“You really do look beautiful tonight, Mei.” Kaname spoke, it was as if he could sense that I had needed the distraction, I was grateful.

“Really? I don’t normally wear dresses and I mostly don’t like wearing them.” I spoke quietly.

“Yes, you definitely suit dresses and the colour makes your eyes stand out. And not to mention that you look delicious.” Kaname spoke the last part as he lowered his head down so that his nose was in the crook of my neck, he sniffed. I could feel his every breath on my neck, the skin gaining goose bumps and a shiver went down my spine and I had to fight a moan that would’ve escaped my lips. We heard a growl coming from behind me, I turned to see that Zero and Yuki had stopped dancing and that Zero was the one growling as he was glaring right at Kaname. I sighed before turning back to the vampire that I was currently dancing with.

“Is Zero always this charming?” I asked Kaname, though as soon as the word ‘charming’ came out of my mouth, Kaname’s grip on my waist tightened a little more, it was a little possessively and possibly protectively. I swear that he too growled that erupted from his throat and I wondered why he was acting out in jealousy? Or was I just imagining things? Kaname still answered my answer though, but there was slight reluctance in the sentence.

“He can be even more charming than this.” He spoke before leading me to another part of the dance floor so that we could continue the dance. Once we finished, I decided to walk around the room to mingle, I was greeted a few times by other student as well as some vampires introducing themselves to me, probably hoping that I could put in a good word for them to Kaname, I was also greeted by the Night Class beside Ruka and Aido. I noticed that Raven was still standing off to the side, she hadn’t moved from that very spot, I walked over so that I was standing next to her and it was silent between us for a while.

“What do you do when you feel an attraction to someone and yet you’re not supposed to?” Raven asked me suddenly, breaking the growing silence. I turned to look at her, startled by the sudden noise of her voice and I sighed before answering.

“I don’t know.” I said quietly, yet her question had me thinking, I think I had the same problem as she did. I feel a strange attraction to Kaname and I didn’t know how to explain it. I know that I couldn’t really allow this the happen and yet at the same time I couldn’t really stop my feeling towards Kaname grow into something more.

“Oh. Ok then, thanks.” Raven answered sadly, she seemed very disappointed by my answer. I looked over to her but she was now looking across the room, looking at something else. Her eyes held a tiny bit of sadness, I turned to have a look at what that was she was looking at. I saw Kain talking to Ruka, a happy yet loving smile on his face, while Ruka’s face looked bored.

“Why don’t you just go over there and talk to him?” I spoke as if the solution was so obvious and simple.

“I-I couldn’t. I’m not allowed.” Raven stuttered.

“Not allowed? Why?” I asked genially curious. I wondered why she wasn’t allowed to talk to him.

“He’s a vampire. I’m a hunter. We don’t work well together.” She answered looking back at me. I sighed.

“So? You can still talk to him. Plus I can plainly see that you like him.” I stated as if it was obvious. I then decided to walk off before she could even think to answer me back with her own reply. Though after I’ve passed a couple a people I took a sneak peek back at Raven who was blushing and thinking about what I had just said, I smirked. I then stopped, looked around to see that Kaname was talking to Yuki and Kaien and then noticed an open door that showed a large hallway, and that when I decided to go and explore the whole mansion as I was bored of this whole party.

Normal P.O.V. – Following Raven –

Raven couldn’t help but think of that conversation that she just had with Mei, and thinking of Mei’s last words made Raven’s cheeks go warm and she knew that she was blushing every time. She had longed forgotten that Kain was speaking to Ruka and had to ignore the unwanted jealousy that crept into her chest and stopped herself from growling. She didn’t like him, she couldn’t and she definitely wouldn’t fall for the guy, she was a HUNTER and he was a VAMPIRE, she just needed to keep reminder herself of that. She ran a hand over her calve, which is where she was hiding her weapon and knowing it was still hidden there calmed her right down. She took a sip of her champagne.

“So, you’re a guardian of the school?” A cocky, smooth like silk voice tried to flirt with Raven as she took another sip of her champagne from the glass she received, she rolled her eyes as she gave off a silent sigh. Raven knew that she was going to get annoyed at someone tonight.

“No, I’m just here to look pretty for all the vampires.” Raven replied sarcastically, her whole aura changing in a lash because she knew that standing next to her was a vampire. As he approached closer, Raven’s hand clenched around the glass tighter, a warning growl ripping low out of her throat as Kain – she recognised now by the distinctive orange hair that he had – came into her vision.

“Why do you hate me?” A confused expression crossed his face, as if he regretted saying something about Raven hating only him.

“Hate us vampires as much as you do?” Kain asked again yet causally, taking a long guzzle of the liquid inside the tall, smooth glass that looked like too much like blood for Raven’s liking, shivering in disgust as a long line of red dribbled down from his cherry red lips to his pale chin. He didn’t bother to wipe I away because he looked too smug. Without looking at Kain, Raven replied as she sloshed her drink around in her own glass.

“Because I’m a vampire hunter.” She empathised the word ‘hunter’ with a cold voice and a shrug of her shoulders, raising her glass to shield the smile brightening on her face as she watched Kain’s expression turn from flirting to looking horrified in one blink of an eye. He paled impossibly more, almost looking transparent. Raven had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to stop a laugh from escaping her mouth. He slowly edged away from Raven, trying to make it discrete with slow movements and a facial expression of stone, but it still made Raven bite harder on her cheek to stop herself from giggling at Kain’s expression.

“Hey ugly!!” Zero called as he reached Raven, making the girl turn to him. Her laughter now forgotten and was replaced with annoyance.

“Have you seen Takahashi?” Zero asked, he too was annoyed that he had come to talk to this girl, but he had asked around only to find that no-one had seen Mei anywhere.

“I saw her 5 minutes ago, but I don’t know where she is right now. Why’d you need her, King Stupid?” Raven asked with a smirk on her face, but she was now hiding the growing worry. Whenever Zero was looking for someone, something was very wrong and it normally effected everyone.

“I needed to talk to her. It’s something to do with Kaname.” Zero answered despite feeling annoyed by the nickname, he chose to ignore it though.

“Well sorry. I don’t know where Mei-Chan is.” Raven said before walking off, only then that Kain had disappeared, she knew that probably would’ve happened. After walking for a bit she found that she had done a few circles of the entire room, she didn’t even realize that she was patrolling the place. She saw Kaname was also looking for Mei alongside Zero but neither of them could find the girl, Raven too looked around the room and too noticed that Mei had disappeared. Why did she go? 

Raven sighed before walking through a set of double doors that she found led out into the garden. She walked out a took a look around, she saw hedges that surrounded the building which looked like one BIG maze, plenty of flowers of various colours and in the centre of where the patio path stops was a small stone fountain. Raven found herself admiring the garden a lot and decided to got take a seat on the nearby bench that over-looked the entire garden. She felt relaxed just sitting there.

?? P.O.V.

I walked around the garden, my paws sunk into the soft yet damp grass as I walked around this horrid garden. The place smelt like those stinking bloodsuckers with just a hint of human mixed in with it. I saw a girl in a purple dress sitting on a bench just at the edge of the patio, I sniffed, Hmmm interesting, due to the horrid stench of bloodsucker, human and flowers I couldn’t tell on what she was. Grr, don’t just hate that? When you can’t tell which is which?

This girl though, it was her unlucky night to be caught in between me and my prey. I moved closer taking a quick look at her, she was quite beautiful but now is not the time to get distracted; I needed to find and capture Mei. Now, where was sh-

SNAP!! Oh shit, I stepped on a twig and snapped it in the process, I quickly looked up to see that I had indeed, alerted that girl. Well crap, things are about to be more difficult now.

Normal P.O.V. – Following Raven –

Raven looked up in alarm, she heard a loud noise, a sound of a twig snapping. She stood up quickly, grabbing her weapon, a metal pole which was much like Yuki’s and looked around the garden, her guard up fully waiting for something to happen. If this was a vampire Raven would kill it but if it was a human then she’d probably yell at them, and yet she didn’t know.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Raven called as she walked forwards, weapon ready for anything, but what Raven didn’t expect was a pair of large red eyes stare back at her followed by a deep growling. Raven’s eyes widened in shock and possibly fear as a large silver wolf stepped into the light that was coming from the building. The wolf was looking right at her, it sharp teeth visible as it growled at her, Raven lunged forwards and using her weapon, swung and hit the right side of the wolf’s head making the wolf stagger back slightly only for it the charge forward and head-butt her (like a bull does), Raven flew back before hitting the bench making it explode into pieces.

“Ow.” Raven mumbled under her breath before sitting up. She looked back at the wolf, while her hand fumbled around looking for her weapon. But it wasn’t long until she noticed that it was at the wolf’s feet, she froze in fear and it grew as the wolf stepped over it and crept towards her threateningly. Raven did what she thought was the next best plan, run. Raven ran as fast as she could back to the mansion to where the party was, she was trained to fight vampires, not overgrown wolves. She opened the glass door and almost slammed it shut, this of course alarm nearby guests making them jump in surprise, she looked around quickly before setting eyes on Kaien who was talking to both Yuki and Zero. She ran over to them.

“Hey! We need to get everyone out of here!!” Raven almost yelled at them upon reaching them.

“What’s wrong? And why?” Kaien and Yuki asked in concern, knowing that Raven would only act like this if something was wrong, Zero on the other hand scoffed.

“There is a large wolf out there in the gardens! It looked about ready to jump and attack!!” Raven said while using her entire hand to point in the direction she just came from.

“Ooooh scary!! What’s next? Ghosts? I can’t believe you are scared of a wolf ugly. We are next to a forest and there are tons of wolves out there! Not to mention you’re a VAMPIRE hunter.” Zero said in a mocking voice, while giving her a teasing and mocking smirk. He felt smug, Raven glared at him before punching him in the face, successfully breaking his nose.

“Yeah there are probably tons of wolves out there, but I’m sure none of them are gigantic and monstrous looking!!” Raven spoke through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at Zero who found himself on his knees, holding his nose in pain.

“Are you sure? Maybe you were seeing things.” Kaien spoke, Raven looked at him, starting to feel impatient but she was surprised to see that Yuki looked like she believed her.

“Yes I’m sure! It was huge an-”

SMASH!!!!

Raven, Kaien, Yuki and Zero turned to look at where the noise came from only to see the large silver beast, Raven would smirk and look smug and had to stop herself from saying ‘I told you so!!’ at the three who now had wide eyes and gaping mouths but Raven had her eyes on the wolf. Almost everyone was screaming and trying to run out the room, though only the headmaster, the three guardians and the Night Class where watching the wolf, trying to think of what to do. It was then that Raven noticed that someone was still missing.

“MEI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?! MEI!!!” Raven yelled, and the wolf started looking at her again, recognition now shown in it’s eyes and it started moving slowly towards her. She then noticed that almost everyone was out and she was the only that hadn’t moved.

“Raven-San!!! Come on!!!” Yuki yelled from the door before exiting. Raven went to move but her fear had her planted there on the spot, she felt as if she was a puppet wait on someone to move the strings. The silver wolf was getting closer and then lunged forwards and opened it mouth to bite her, Raven closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Nothing happened, there was no pain, she didn’t feeling and when she re-opened her eyes, she saw a second wolf, it’s silky looking brown fur waved around it, the fur almost looked black, it too had red eyes and stood at the same height as the silver one. The dark wolf had its jaw locked on to the neck of it opponent; the silver wolf, who whine in pain slightly before throwing the brown wolf off, clearly forgotten about Raven.

“RAVEN!!!!” A yell was heard coming through the open door, Raven turned to the sound before looking back at the two wolves. The brown one looking at her and indicated (as much as a wolf can) for to leave quickly, and that is what Raven did, she ran out of there.

“Raven-San, are you ok? Are you hurt?” Yuki spoke worriedly as soon as Raven was outside, and as soon as Raven was in arm’s length Yuki started acting like a mother and checked over Raven for any injuries.

“I’m fine, really. Though it is very strange.” Raven spoke, her voice sounded very confused and slightly unsure of what just happened.

“Yes it is very strange. How did you manage to come out without a scratch? You were the only one left in there with that monster.” Kaien asked. He, Yuki and Zero looked at her, all wanting to know what Raven’s answer was going to be.

“A second wolf appeared. It was the same height and same eyes colour but the only difference was that it had dark brown fur that almost looked black!!” Raven spoke, Yuki’s eyes widened in recognition. Zero noticed this.

“What wrong?” Zero asked looking at the brunette.

“I know that wolf!! The brown one.” Yuki said looking back to the mansion.

“You do? How?” Zero asked alarmed, and now Raven, Kain and Zero were looking at her, curiosity in their eyes.

“Do you remember you found me on the floor last night Zero?” Yuki asked. Zero nodded and motioned for her to continue explaining.

“Well I sort of lied on my excuse. You see, I ran into two level E vampires and just ran for it. But I had tripped and landed in that spot and they were about to get me. Only for that wolf to save me and then afterwards it protected me until you showed up.” Yuki explained, Zero’s eyes widened along with Kaien’s and Raven’s. The four of them ended up sitting there thinking about what’s happening and what Yuki had just previously said, and that’s when Kaname came up to them.

“Is everyone ok?” He asked.

“We’re fine, Kaname-Senpai.” Yuki answered him, a soft smile on her face.

“That’s good. Where is Mei?” That is when the four snapped back into attention and it was as if Kaname had flipped on a switch. They started panicking again.

“MEI-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUU!!?? PAPA WILL FIND YOU!!!” Kaien yelled, tears now swarming out as he now was running around like a lunatic. The four watched him and only Raven and Yuki were sweat-dropping at his behaviour. 

“We’ll find her. I suggest that you Kaname-Senpai get yourself along with the rest of the Night Class back to your dorms! We, as guardians shall worry about Mei. We’ll update you on the situation later. Ok?” Yuki said as she gave Kaname a small comforting hug before being pulled away by Zero who then held her protectively. Kaname sighed.

“Just be careful.” And with that said Kaname walked away with the Night Class following close behind.

“Right, everything has gone quiet now, so I’m assuming everything inside has finished. I’m going to go back in and start looking around. Zero, Yuki you two should patrol around the outside an look.” Raven spoke, both Yuki and Zero nodded and walked off to start and then Raven turned to see that Kaien had accidentally ran into a tree and knocked himself out. She sighed, not even bothering to check on him and went inside.

“MEI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!” Raven yelled, opening each and every door that she passed but the once again reached the ballroom where the fight had took place between the two wolves. She sighed before entering the room, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. It scared her like mad. Every table and chair were in pieces, claw marks covering the walls and floor and possible a few dent marks too there, there was even blood around the room. Every window was also broken, smashed into tiny little piece that if she was to standing one, it cut right through her skin and each door apart from the main one (the one she came through) were off of their hinges or cut in half. But that wasn’t what made her go into shock nor what scared her……

….. It was the fact that Mei was lying unconscious in the middle of the room, covered in her own blood…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V.

Raven was frozen. She was stood there looking at the sight in front of her in shock and in fear. Mei’s body lay motionless on the floor near the centre on the ballroom. Raven’s eyes quickly scanned around, looking for the two wolves but they were gone, so Raven looked back to Mei before running over.

“Please, don’t be dead. Please!” Raven begged, tears welling up in her eyes without her noticing. She got onto her knees before reaching over the older girls body to check for a pulse and then sighed in relief to find it was beating though it was faint.

Raven looked over Mei’s body to inspect the injures, but froze once again. She felt entranced, felt hypnotized by the blood that rushed out of her friend’s body and reached for it in a daze. Time seemed to go by slowly, everything else that surrounded Raven and Mei seemed non-existent. Just as Raven’s hand was about to touch the blood, a hand quickly grabbed Raven’s wrist which had snapped the girl back into attention. It was Mei hand that had grabbed her, Mei looked at her with narrow cautious eyes, unsure of what Raven was doing.

“W-what are you doing?” Mei croaked out, barely audible but Raven heard her clearly.

“I-I… I don’t know.” Raven answered in a tone that showed both nervousness and confusion. Raven looked at her hands, asking herself the same question, why was she doing that? Raven snapped her attention back to Mei, who was sitting up, or at least, trying to sit up.

“Hey! Be careful Mei-Chan. You’re injured. Are you alright?” Raven spoke.

“I’ll be fine.” Me answered with a slightly cold tone. Mei looked at Raven though it looked as if she was glaring at the girl.

“What happened? Where are the wolves?” Raven asked.

“Don’t know. Forget what happened tonight.” Mei spoke.

“How can I forget what happened!! We were attacked by over-grown, monstrous wolves!!” Raven spoke, almost yelling. Mei’s head snapped up, her eyes filled with anger and pain.

“STOP IT!! JUST FORGET WHAT HAPPENED!!” Mei yelled.

“Mei-Chan?” Raven asked, her voice showed her confusion.

“SHUT UP!!! AND FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT!!!”Mei yelled again, standing up as if she wasn’t in pain. Raven too stood up and tried to reach for the girl but Mei flinched away.

“You don’t, understand…. No one does. STOP TRYING TO CARE ABOUT ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Mei yelled before turning and running out of the broken glass door that led out to the gardens.

“MEI!!!” Raven yelled after her and ran outside but she was welcomed by the darkness and no Mei in sight. Raven sighed, feeling unsure of what to do, so she turned to head back to everyone else but noticed something on the floor. Raven bent down and picked it up and soon noticed it was a red rose, it would have been very beautiful, but the was ruby red blood covering the petals. Raven studied the bloodied flower that was in her hands, before looking around to see who had dropped this or for anymore, but there was nothing nor no-one. She looked at the flower again.

Raven stood up, walked down the path and laid the flower on the grass before heading back to the others, whom she had left earlier. They were talking, most likely about Mei and it was obvious as the closer she got, the more she could see the worried expressions on their faces.

“Raven-Chan!!” Yuki exclaimed as she noticed Raven, the others turned to her.

“Where’s Mei-Chan?” Kaien asked, now fully calm and serious, Raven looked down at the floor with a sigh.

“I couldn’t find her. But I think she’s ok otherwise we probably may have heard her scream or something.” Raven spoke, lying to them about Mei. With how Mei acted towards her, she could only guess what would happen if everyone else approached Mei now.

“I see. I can’t help but worry, I’ll inform each of the teachers and the Night Class. And if she doesn’t appear at school on Monday, I’ll inform the police.” Kaien spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement, before they all headed back to the school grounds. Raven stopped though.

“Raven-Chan?” Raven looked up to see that Yuki had stopped too and was now looking at her with worried eyes. Raven smiled, hiding her confusion and sadness.

“I’m ok. I’m going to take a walk around town.” She said.

“In a ripped dress?” Yuki spoke. Raven looked down at herself suddenly remembering what she was wearing and realised to it was ripped too, probably from being thrown.

“Haha. I actually forgot what I was wearing. Thanks Yuki-Chan!!” Raven spoke, she was laughing but it was fake to hide her true emotions.

“Err… Ok, let get back to the dorms.” Yuki said, still looking at Raven with concern, but soon shrugged it off as nothing to worry about and started walking again, Raven following soon after.

Raven’s P.O.V.

~Half hour later~

I walked through the door that led into my bedroom, got changed into a large t-shirt and shorts before sitting down on the end of my bed. I sighed, I felt like crap, I didn’t know what happened or why either. I needed a distraction, so I looked over to my bookshelf before getting and picking a book up but I didn’t care on what it was about. I started to read and sat there for a few minutes before realizing that I had read the same line about a dozen times. I sighed in frustration before chucking the book across the room.

“What the hell am I doing…? God damn it Mei!! What happened?” I spoke to myself looking at my hands realizing that I had blood on them. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean my hands, but as soon as I reached to sink, there was no blood, I had been hallucinating for a second so I walked back into my bedroom before stopping to just stand there in the middle of the room. I looked around to see what else I could do to keep my mind off of tonight’s events and looked over at my desk to see a small pile of blank paper and a pen and pencil.

“I’ll draw. And I can do that, even in the mood I’m in!!” I spoke again to myself. I must be going mad or something but I did need the distraction badly. I walked over to the desk and sat down before grabbing a piece of paper and the pencil, then quickly started to draw.

Flashback

I was frozen. I stood there looking at the sight in front of me in shock and in fear. Mei’s body lay motionless on the floor near the centre on the ballroom. My eyes quickly scanned around, looking for the two wolves but they were gone, so I looked back to Mei before running over.

“Please, don’t be dead. Please!” I begged. I got onto my knees before reaching over the older girls body to check for a pulse and then sighed in relief to find it was beating though it was faint.

I looked over Mei’s body to inspect the injures, but froze once again. I suddenly felt entranced, felt hypnotized by the blood that rushed out of Mei’s body and I reached for it in a daze. Time seemed to go by slowly, everything else that surrounded Me and Mei seemed non-existent. Just as my hand was about to touch the blood, a hand quickly grabbed my wrist which had snapped the me back into attention. It was Mei hand that had grabbed me, Mei looked up at me with narrow cautious eyes, probably unsure and wary of what I was doing.

“W-what are you doing?” Mei croaked out, barely audible but I heard her clearly.

“I-I… I don’t know.” I answered in a tone that showed both nervousness and confusion. Raven looked at her hands, asking herself the same question, why was I doing that?

End of flashback

Even when drawing, my mind went back to what happened earlier. I looked down at what I was drawing and I had drawn something that looked oddly like Mei covered in blood and yet it wasn’t Mei, I had drawn myself. I looked to be standing up, body covered in blood head to toe, blood was also coming from my mouth. I then noticed that I had also drawn two wolves, a silver one and a brown one, both also covered in blood and resembled the ones from earlier.

“AHH!!” I screamed as I fell out of my chair and back away until I hit the wall. I can’t believe this, I am a vampire hunter and I’m getting scared at the sight of two wolves and blood!! I tried to get my breathing straight before standing up slowly. I walked back over to the desk and looked at the drawing, god I must be mad to be thinking tonight’s event over and over. So I picked the drawing up, scrunching it up into a ball and then throwing it in the bin, I sighed again.

I walked out the room and went over to Mei’s room, I knocked on her door. I waited for a few minutes, then knocked again, I got no reply at all so I opened the door. Her room was dark, and very plain. Most rooms had posters, pictures and any other decorative items, and yet in this room there wasn’t anything but a bed, wardrobe and a desk with a small chair.

I then noticed the bathroom door was open and I walked over and looked in. I gasped at the sight. There was blood there, the mirror shattered into pieces, it’s as if someone had punched it. I backed out of the bathroom and took another glance around the room, it was then that I noticed that the walls had large scratch marks and the bed had teeth marks, a sign it had been bitten. I shuddered at the sight, I took another look around and noticed an I-pod that laid on the desk, I picked up. I scanned through her music, a lot of it was depressing but they were all good bands. I placed it back down unsure of what to do now, Mei wasn’t here like I was hoping. I wanted to know what happened, it was now stuck on my mind and I hated it because it would haunt my mind until I understood it. I walked back out the room and back into my own.

I sat back down on my bed, I couldn’t stop thinking about the wolves. Were wolves supposed to grow that big? Were they supposed to be able to understand what people were saying? These questions ran through my mind, they practically engulfed my mind. Another thing that bothered me was, why did I feeling hypnotized by Mei’s blood? I’m human. I collapsed back into my bed, my head hitting the pillow and I just laid there, staring up at the ceiling for a while. Maybe I should try to get some sleep, it may help. I closed my eyes, but soon found myself shifting and rolling around in my bed, trying to find a comfortable spot, I opened my eyes and glared at nothing. Grr, I couldn’t even sleep, how frustrating and annoying, this will be a long night.

~The next day~

I woke up to see that I was on the floor. After an hour of lying there, I had got myself to sleep but I woke up twice from having nightmares. One nightmare, I had found myself running in the woods at night with a pack of wolves chasing me and they all had looked hungry and one had leaped at me and when it almost had its mouth on my neck, I had woken up.

The second nightmare I was standing in a room, I was happily talking to my friends, but then Mei walked in glaring at me, followed by her then pointing at me speaking the words ‘monster’ repeatedly over and over and blood then flowing down her forehead, eyes, nose, mouth and neck and then turned to see it was the same with everyone, I had looked at my hands to se blood, I screamed, then woke up.

Last night really was a long night, after having those two dreams I was a little scared of going back to sleep, not wanting a third nightmare but I was tired and just went back to sleep. I am thankful that I didn’t get one, but I however must have been rolling about as I appear to have fallen out of bed. I stood up and looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was a little after nine in the morning, and I was thankful it was Saturday. I walked to my bathroom and decided on having a warm bubble bath, I laid there relaxing and closed my eyes again.

I re-opened them and almost screamed in terror. I saw blood splatted across the ceiling, on the walls, I looked down to see that I was laying in blood, almost screamed again. I closed my eyes again and then quickly opened them. No blood. Nothing there. I had been hallucinating, or I was having nightmare while still awake. I quickly got out, no longer in the mood for a bath and started drying myself before changing into a dark green sweater and black cargo pants, I also wore black socks and green converse. I brushed my hair, before shoving my two guns in the pockets on my cargo pants, I also shoved a knife in two. I maybe too paranoid, but I was scared and I was going to the town to see if there was a book on hallucinations or to see a doctor. And I didn’t know how long I’d be out. I left the dorms quickly, grabbing an apple on the way out.

“Raven-Chan?” I heard from a head of me, I looked up to see Yuki looking at me. She looked to be concerned about me.

“Good morning Yuki-Chan. What’s up?” I asked.

“You ok? You don’t look too good, your very pale and you have bags under your eyes. Have you been sleeping properly?” Yuki asked taking a step closer to me, she reached up and placed her palm on my forehead, she gasped.

“Raven-Chan!! You have a fever!!” She exclaimed. I gave a small chuckle.

“Then thank god I was heading to the town to see a doctor.” I spoke. 

“Let me go with you.” Yuki said, she looked ready to come with me already.

“No, no. It’s ok Yuki-Chan. I think I want to go alone. But thanks.” I said, trying to be as kind as possible before I walked around her and away quickly. I felt guilty for leaving her feeling concerned for me, but I thought it was more than just an ordinary fever and I wanted to ask the doctor if it was normal to hallucinate in this condition and I wanted to ask in private as to not scare my friends.

~An hour later~

I found myself just walking around town, looking for the doctors. Whenever I went here it was either to do an errand for Kaien-San, to kill level E vampires or to just buy clothes and gifts and this is a first that I needed to see a doctor and have never been, so here I am, looking for one. I would’ve just gone to the infirmary in the academy but staff are usually off on weekends, so that is another reason I am in the town. After searching and soon giving up, I asked the nearest person where I could find a doctor and practically groaned to find that there was one and on the other side of town.

I stared walking in the direction that I was told, but then froze suddenly. I felt like I was being followed by someone, I looked around and saw no-one, so I kept walking but that feeling of being watched and followed stayed. I stopped again, and took another look around.

“Is anyone there?” I called out, looking around. But I got no reply, none what so ever and so I turned and kept walking and ignored the feeling. I was probably being paranoid again, or hallucinations. I looked up and noticed the doctors in the distance and sigh in relief. My pace quickening, eager to find out what was wrong with me, I stepped into the building upon reaching it.

~An hour later~

Apparently it can be normal to hallucinate when one has a fever. But they normally happen when your asleep, and I’m seeing stuff while I’m awake. This was freaking me out like crazy. I was currently walking down the back streets of town and it was now mid-afternoon, and I had been ordered to return to the academy, back to the dorms to rest and they had given me some medicine but right now I didn’t want to return back home at all.

BANG

I jumped at the sudden noise, and of course I gave out a small yelp of surprise. I looked to my right in side an alleyway, where I saw a cat running off, crates that had looked to have been in a pile now toppled over on the floor. I shook my head before turning my head to walk on but froze in fear again. I saw blood on each of the buildings, on the pavements and the sky seemed to have gotten darker. I then gained a headache, and this was a first, I never got headaches, never and then realized I should head back to the dorms. I took a step forward, but I lost balance and fell over and hit the floor, but as my head hit the ground, everything went black.

Normal P.O.V.

~12 hours later~

When Raven found herself awake, she was in a large king size bed. The room she was in was large, or at least bigger than her bedroom. She looked around a bit before then looking down at herself to see she was in a white nightgown. The door suddenly opened and the person who entered shocked her.

“Kain-San. What happened? Why am I here? Where is here?” Raven spoke, confusion laced her voice but her eyes never left Kain, not once. He chuckled lightly.

“A human friend of mine found you unconscious in the middle of the street earlier and recognized you as a student of this academy. So he brought you here, but of course not knowing you personally and not know what dorm to go to, he brought you to me. Thankfully I was awake at the time, and allowed for you to rest on my bed.” Kain answered. Raven’s eyes widened before realizing she was in his bed and blushed, she tried to hide her face under her hair. Kain chuckled again.

“I s-see. Thank you for your kindness. Now I better get changed into my clothes and head back to my own dorm.” Raven spoke nervously, though why she didn’t understand. Kain nodded and left the room to allow her privacy. Raven was fast at getting dressed, before leaving the room but found that Kain was waiting outside.

“Hey. Let me escort you back to your dorms Akiyama-San. You have a fever, and it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly if I allowed you to go back alone in this state. Especially at night.” Kain spoke. Raven considered this for a couple of minutes, normally she would have immediately refuse, she was sick and had fainted earlier so she nodded. Kain gave her a smile, rare for him and it was there, Raven blushed again. 

“Ok. Let’s go.” Raven spoke quietly before walking of down the hall.

“Err.. Akiyama-San.” Kain spoke.

“Yes Kain-San?” Raven asked.

“You’re going the wrong way. It is this way.” Kain said fully amused. Raven blushed even harder than before, her face looked like a large tomato. Kain chuckled again, he found this girl rather amusing and liked her, despite of her attitude she normally has toward vampire. They both walked down the hall, and then down the stairs into the entrance hall but that was where some of the rest of the Night Class was. They all looked up at the two of them.

“Ah. So she finally awake, huh? Good, she can get out of here.” Ruka said rudely, she didn’t like anyone really from the Day Class, especially Raven and Yuki.

“Ruka. That’s enough, she’s our guest so be polite. Akiyama-San, I apologize.” Kaname spoke. Raven shook her head, feeling very uncomfortable.

“Any word on Mei’s whereabouts?” Kaname spoke again, though this time it held a small amount of concern in it.

“No Kuran-Sempai. I am sorry.” Raven replied. Kain cleared his throat, trying to be polite.

“I deeply apologize Kaname-Sama. But Raven is still suffering a fever and it’s best if I get her safely back to her dorms as quickly as possible.” Kain spoke bowing slightly, Raven too bowed a little but straightened up far quicker than Kain. Kaname nodded.

“Please do. I hope you get better soon, Akiyama-San.” Kaname said letting them go. Kain walked to the door, Raven following close behind. As soon as they got outside, Kain offered his hand to Raven, who looked at it for a few moments before hesitantly taking it, unsure of what he was doing. Kain smirked before lifting her onto his back before running quite fast to the Sun dormitories. Raven didn’t even have time to gasp her surprise but when they stopped outside the dorm and Kain had placed her gently back down, he had to hold onto her as if to stop her from falling. Luck happened to be on his side just then, as Yuki walked outside only to notice the two and rushed over to help.

“Oh dear. What happened, Akatsuki-Senpai?” Yuki asked as she grabbed a hold of her best friend before looking up at the vampire.

“She fainted earlier due to that fever of hers in town. She just needs to rest and possible eat something.” Kain spoke politely.

“Thank you.” Yuki spoke, bowing her head before leading Raven inside and up to her bedroom. Yuki help Raven up the stairs and down the corridor to Raven’s room. Yuki got Raven to her bed before getting the girl a warmer pair of pyjamas and helping help change into them. Raven felt tired and drained already and wanted to collapse and she blamed the fever for that but she was thankful that she wasn’t hallucinating.

“Well I need to go do some homework. I come back later to check on you.” Yuki said as she got up to leave, but Raven shot up and grabbed Yuki’s wrist in panic. She figured if she was alone, then she’d get nightmares and those horrid hallucinations and she felt absolutely terrified.

“Raven-Chan? What wrong?” Yuki asked noticing the fear that was visible in her friends eyes.

“Don’t leave me alone. Please!” Raven said almost yelling it, and was practically begging. Yuki feeling absolutely scared and worried for her friend could only agree to that request.

“Alright. But is it ok if I quickly get my homework so that I can do it here and maybe a pair of pyjamas for myself?” Yuki asked looking at her friend. Raven nodded, tearing up slightly, she didn’t really want Yuki leaving, even for a second but that seemed reasonable. Yuki quickly ran out the room and not ten minutes later Yuki had returned wearing pyjamas and a couple of maths, science and history books with a pen and notebook in hand too. Raven relaxed and fell asleep know she isn’t alone.

Throughout the entire next day, Raven was still sick, but thankfully Yuki decided to stay with her. Zero also came but was soon kicked out by Yuki due to the fact that him and Raven started their daily argument, Yuri also visited and stayed with her for a few hours, allowing Yuki to eat food, and fresh air and bring food back for Yuri and Raven. Kaien who had heard of Raven being sick came over, wailing like a baby, causing them to roll their eyes at him but smiled gratefully as he too brought more medicine with him. And now it was Monday morning and Raven had recovered late last night and was able to head to school. She of course got dressed in the uniform like normal. Raven walked out of her room with a smile, but then looked at Mei’s door, remembering what she saw Friday night, she knocked on the door before walking in. He eyes widened in shock to see Mei standing there in her own uniform but of course, like always, they had been altered. Mei turned to glare at Raven….

….before she lunged at the girl in full anger, Raven closed her eyes, awaiting the pain that was sure to follow….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal P.O.V.

Raven had her eyes closed as she waited to be hit by Mei, she waited for the pain to appear. But instead, Raven heard a loud bang coming from her right, so Raven opened her eyes, only for them to widen in shock. Mei had thrown a punch, but this was not what Raven had expected, Raven looked to her right to see that Mei had aimed her punch at the door, narrowly missing Raven’s head by inches.

“Why were you in here!!? In my room!?” Mei asked or demanded really, she was almost yelling.

“Ur… Urm…” Raven stuttered out, unsure of what to say to the older girl.

“What happened on Friday night!? What about the wolves?” Raven asked, deciding to try to avoid answering Mei’s question.

“I was exploring the mansion. Going through the ball room was the only escape route. Got caught up in their fight. Why were you in my room!?” Mei spoke, asking the question yet again. Raven inwardly groaned, knowing that she needed to answer it.

"I was worried about a friend" Raven pauses to look deep into Mei's eyes, to try to hit the message home about what she's about to say.

"I don't know if my friendship means anything to you, but a friend in need help each other and care, no matter if they're angry for invading privacy to attempt to understand what's happened to them." Raven says, her voice sounding a little snarky and bitchy. Thinking of the past weekend and her entering Mei’s room had somehow brought up the nightmares that Raven has been having, putting her now in a bad mood.

“Well guess what. I don’t need friends, and I never will. I didn’t ask you to be my friend, did I? And leave me alone, got it?” Mei said darkly, her eyes narrowing into a glare, one that sent a shiver down Raven’s spine.

“Seriously!? You know I was only trying to help you and you shove me and everyone away way like we’re trash!! God damn it Mei!! No one ever needs to ask to be their friend, it comes natural after being with that person on good terms!!” Raven said, even though she felt anger, frustration and possibly hurt feelings, she wanted to help Mei and be her friends.

“Do you think I don’t know that!? I DON’T WANT friends, never have and NEVER will. Got it!? Leave.” Mei said while opening the door and shoving Raven out of the room before slamming it closed and shrunk to the floor in a heap. Mei curled up into a ball, back to the door and stayed there quietly, waiting for Raven to leave quickly.

~With Raven~

Raven stared at Mei’s door, she found herself on the floor. When Mei had shoved her out of the room, she landed on her ass and if she didn’t use her arms to stop herself from falling any further, she would have most likely, would have hit her head hard on the wooden flooring. Raven stood up, before dusting herself off. She glared at the closed door before storming off too head to class, yet she didn’t fancy going due to her mood.

“Hey! Good morning Raven!!” Yuki spoke happily as she saw Raven heading her way, only for Raven to walk past as if she didn’t notice her. Yuki frowned.

“Hey, what wrong?” Yuki asked, putting her hand gently on Raven’s shoulder, making the girl stop.

“Nothing.” Raven said, still sounding snarky and bitchy. Raven then roughly moved her shoulder out of Yuki’s grasp, making her stumble back before storming off. Yuki, who had managed to steady herself watched her friend walk off, her eyes filled with worry and wondered what had happened.

“I wonder what happened?” Yuki said under her breath, and this was said just as Zero turned the corner.

“What’s up?” Zero asked in a bored tone, but if you really paid much attention to him, you could hear the worry that was in his voice.

“Raven seemed upset. Something must have happened.” Yuki said.

“Tch, leave her be. If she wanted to talk, she would. Let’s go.” Zero said before pulling Yuki out, to go to their first lesson. Raven was just heading into the classroom and went straight to her seat not bothering to greet her fellow classmates. It was only five minutes later that Yuki and Zero had arrived. Yuki took a quick glance at Raven before taking her seat, while Zero took his, that was directly behind Raven’s.

“Oi. What’s up with ya. Ugly.” Zero spoke. Raven’s eyes twitched in annoyance but ignored him, not really wanting to argue with anyone else today.

“Oi, Ugly!! I’m speaking to you!! What wrong!!?” Zero spoke louder this time. Raven started shaking.

“What’s it to you, huh? King of the Idiots.” Raven spoke darkly, her voice sounding very unhuman-like. She just wanted to be left alone, she was in a very bad mood.

“Tch. Trying to be nice here. No need to be snarky. Idiot.” Zero said rudely.

“I’ve barely slept the past weekend and keep having these arguments. I deserve to be a little snarky!!” Raven said turning to glare at Zero, and then thing that happened to two were head-butting each other, having a glaring contest. The whole class may have been used to their arguments as they’ve been like this for years, but they can’t help but watch the two go at it.

“Idiot!!”

“Stupid!!”

“Moron!!”

“Douchebag!!”

“Shithead!!”

“Bitch!!”

“Bastard!!”

The nasty, sarcastic, insults were being thrown at one another, and the class would only sweat-drop at their actions, but something was a little different. Raven then threw a hard punch to Zero’s face making the guy fly off of his chair, him hitting the floor hard. He was unconscious.

“There. That will teach him for not leaving me alone.” Raven said to herself before sitting back down in her seat and waited for class to start. Everyone including the teacher were looking at her, as if she’s gone mad.

~Back to Mei, just after Raven left~

Mei’s P.O.V.

I hated it. I loathed it. Why did my life have to be like this? I stared at my hands, mainly at the bruise that was forming on my knuckles. But then, that’s what I get for punching the hard wall with my bare hands. I lifted my head, resting it on the door that I still sat against, I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes unsure of what to do. I looked over to my desk, mainly at the clock to see that it was time for class, but I didn’t bother moving. I didn’t want to go to class at all, especially after that argument with Raven.

“Damn it… Why do I bother..” I muttered before standing up and looked at the mirror that was to only one that wasn’t broken. I sighed, then growled, my anger taking over before I punched the mirror, breaking it instantly. I pulled my fist away from the broken glass, blood now dripping from my hand, but it was only seconds later that the wound had healed itself and the only thing that I had to do was wash off the blood. Which is what I did.

“Great… I’ll need to buy a new mirror.” I said looking over at the now broken mirror, my voice sounding half-sarcastic half-frustrated. I then took off my uniform and threw it to the foot of my bed in a heap before grabbing dark skinny jeans, a red vest top and a black hoodie. I then put on my red converse before grabbing my purse and I-pod. I ran out the dorms and headed out of the academy all together.

I looked around town, wondering what I should do for the day seen as how I’ve decided to skip school. I noticed a music shop and go take a look and I did see something that I liked. A guitar, and I bought it for 400 dollars. After that I soon found myself wandering around town for a bit longer before stopping at a park, I decided to go there and find a bench. I tweaked the guitar a bit, making sure that it was tuned up before playing it a bit. I soon found myself in the mood to sing, it would be a god distraction maybe.

Anything But Ordinary By Avril Lavigne

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I   
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see   
that this world is a beautiful   
accident turbulent suculent   
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it   
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

I finished the song, I sighed and looked up to see that some people had stopped and had been watching me sing. They had been listening to the song, some were clapping and hearing this encouragement, I sun another song.

Family Portrait By Pink

Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh 

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound   
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down   
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed   
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said 

You fight about money, bout me and my brother   
And this I come home to, this is my shelter   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see   
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family 

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave 

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around   
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true   
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too 

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away   
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family 

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave 

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally   
I don't wanna have to split the holidays   
I don't want two addresses   
I don't want a step-brother anyways   
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name 

In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally 

In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave) 

Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Turn around please   
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Don't leave us here alone 

Mom will be nicer   
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother   
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner   
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right   
I'll be your little girl forever   
I'll go to sleep at night

I sighed again but then saw that the people were now starting to walk to me, handing me money.

“You’re amazing!!” One person said, a huge smile on their face.

“That was super good, I’m jealous!! I wish I could sing!!” Another said. I sucked up all these comments, a small smile on my face.

“Thank you!!” I said bowing in thanks. I noticed it was now late afternoon and so I strapped the guitar to my back (It came with one) and then picked up all the money, I got 100 dollars in total. Wow. I started to walk down the street, heading the back end of town, where it was more quieter and I then noticed a bar just up ahead, I stopped. There was a sign saying they needed a singer for the night and I wanted to go in but went to carry on but stopped again to take a look at the sign. I was looking at the guitar picture, then at my own guitar. The way the sign was designed and her own guitar only brought up a memory.

Flashback (Written in Normal P.O.V.)

A 6 year old Mei was running in the back garden of the mansion she lived in with her family. She was running from her younger twin brother, Jun.

“Hey, slow poke!! Are you ever gonna catch me!!?” Mei called, laughter in her voice, her face held one of the biggest smile a child could ever have.

“Well it’s not fair!! You’ve always been the faster one out of the two of us. You need to slow dow-” Jun called back, but got interrupted when he tripped over his own feet. Mei stopped after noticing him falling and ran to him.

“Jun-Kun, are you okay?” Mei asked, concerned for her little brother. Jun looked up at her, tear threatening to fall down his cheeks. Mei then noticed that his knees were bleeding.

“It’s alright Jun-Kun. Let’s go clean you up, ok?” Mei spoke softly, giving him a warm smile.

“O-Ok.” Jun said quietly, trying not to tear up to much, he was trying to be strong for his sister, who seemed to always take care of him, no matter what. Mei led them both to a tap that was just outside the back door.

“Now wait here Jun-Kun. I need to get a cloth and some plasters.” Mei spoke, Jun only nodded. Mei was quick, running inside, grabbing a small towel and some plasters before running back outside to tend to her little brother.

“Now this may sting a little.” Mei said, before she started to run cold water against Jun’s injuries, who squealed and tried to leave.

“Jun-Kun!! It’s ok!!” Mei said quickly grabbing her brother into a comforting hug.

“But it hurts, Onee-Chan.” Jun said quietly.

“Of course it will, but it’ll go down eventually. Hey, why don’t I sing while I do it? Keep your mind off of it.” Mei said, smiling as she pulled away from Jun. He nodded eagerly.

“YAY!! I love Onee-Chan’s singing!!” Jun cheered, making Mei giggle.

“Ok then.” Mei said. And that is what she did, she sung just while she was cleaning Jun’s injured knees.

Who are those little girls in pain  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
Like flower that blossom just once in year  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming a place where they are free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It' s only the fairy tale they believe  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming a place where they are free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage

Mei sung this softly, and had finished the song just as she was putting the last plaster on to Jun’s knee. Her little brother clapped in glee. He wanted more.

“Onee-Chan you’re the best singer ever!!” Jun cheered, and Mei giggled again, happy that he enjoyed himself.

End of flashback (Back to Mei’s P.O.V.)

I was staring into space, I loved that memory, but yet I would forever bring tears to my eyes. Pain and guilt washed over me and I suddenly felt alone, the kind no one wants.

‘Jun… I wish you were here with me. I miss you.’ I thought and then realised that I had let tears slip out, so I quickly wiped my eyes and looked over at the doorway that led into the bar. I went in, and went straight to the bar and sat down.

“Hello. What can I get for you?” The bartender asked me, a smile on his face, a genuine one too.

“Beer, please.” I said. I know I’m underage but I don’t care and besides, I have always looked older than what I’m supposed to be anyways.

“Coming right up.” He said grabbing a bottle and a glass. He filled the glass up before handing it to me. I took out my money, but got stopped.

“First one on the house. And besides, you can pay me later.” The bartender said, smiling at me yet again.

“Thanks.” I said, offering him a small smile before taking a large sip of the drink. God, I’m so gonna be drunk today, I’d most likely get myself in trouble later. But then again, I don’t really care that much as I sober up quickly, all the time.

Normal P.O.V.

~With Raven~

Raven was currently on the roof, she was watching all the clouds that went past. She was glad to be alone right now, she was still in a bad mood and yet she can’t help but keep thinking about Mei and what she had seen that night in Mei’s room.

Flashback

Raven walked out the room and went over to Mei’s room, she knocked on her door. Raven waited for a few minutes, then knocked again, she got no reply at all so she opened the door. Mei’s room was dark, and very plain. Most rooms had posters, pictures and any other decorative items, and yet in this room there wasn’t anything but a bed, wardrobe and a desk with a small chair.

Raven then noticed the bathroom door was open and she walked over and looked in. Raven gasped at the sight. There was blood there, the mirror shattered into pieces, it’s as if someone had punched it. Raven backed out of the bathroom and took another glance around the room, it was then that she noticed that the walls had large scratch marks and the bed had teeth marks, a sign it had been bitten. 

Raven shuddered at the sight, she took another look around and noticed an I-pod that laid on the desk, she picked it up. Raven scanned through her music, a lot of it was depressing but they were all good bands. Raven placed it back down, unsure of what to do now, Mei wasn’t here like she was hoping. She wanted to know what happened, it was now stuck on my mind and Raven hated it because it would haunt her mind until she understood it. Raven walked back out the room and back into her own.

End of flashback

Raven gasped at the memory, why couldn’t see get her mind off of it at all? Why did Mei plague her mind? It made no sense. Mei wanted her to leave her alone and stop being her friend and that is what she did and yet Raven felt tortured by the very thought of Mei. Raven growled loudly, and that’s when she heard a gasp from behind her. She turned.

“Why can’t you see that I want to be alone? Yuki!!” Raven said harshly, not caring anymore that she was shoving everyone away from her.

“I wanted to see if you were ok. Clearly not. Sorry!!” Yuki said before running off. Raven sighed in frustration, was she going to feel like this for a while? Mei had been missing all day and yet I’m thinking about her and everything that’s to do with her. Damn it.

~Back with Mei~

Mei’s P.O.V.

I have been here for two and a half hours and I have had approximately seven beers. I was tipsy but not drunk and I was so no distracted enough to temporarily forget my problems.

“Hey. Can I have possible something a little stronger than beer?” I asked the bartender who nodded, though seemed a little shocked that I was as drunk as he had expected. He handed me a drink, it looked like water but I could smell that it wasn’t and took a sip.

“Whoa, that’s strong!! What is this?” I asked, thinking that the drink was very strong and very nice. It would certainly do the job of distracting my mind.

“Trust me on this. You don’t want to know.” The bartender said, he was also chuckling slightly. I just shrugged and downed it in seconds.

“More please.” I said.

~One hour Later~

I have now consumed seven beers and 6 glasses of whatever that strong stuff was and now I was drunk. I stood up, swaying in the spot but I managed to stand there ok. I placed the my money on the bar and the bartender spoke to me.

“Er, hun. There’s not enough here.” He said carefully. I looked at him and then nodded but then saw that I didn’t have enough so I spoke to him.

“I’m sorry I haven’t got anymore. But if I’m not mistaken, I did notice you were looking for a singer? Am I right?”

“Yes.” He said, nodding hesitantly.

“I actually happen to be able to sing. If I do that, how long until I’ve been able to pay it all off?” I asked. The bartender smiled and then looked to be thinking before her answered me.

“One, maybe two songs. Depends on the length of the songs that you’d sing.” I nodded my head.

“So, shall I go to the stage?” I asked. He nodded his head with a smile on his face. So I walked carefully up to the stage, after all, I was still drunk as hell. And as soon as I got on to the stage I started to think of what would be good. Got one. I grabbed my guitar and started to sing.

The softly flowing,   
white,   
and parched clouds passed by.   
I, coloured gray,   
merely kept staring at them   
as they slowly vanished out of my sight.

Onto the sand castle that I'm building   
from the stars I've been collecting,   
my faint prayer   
spills and drips down,   
as the ocean waves lying in waiting   
sweep and trip you up.

a world of darkness.   
a world of silence. 

Although my disappearing prayer   
is being stirred up by the wind,   
I will not let that fire go out.   
No matter how many times I rebuild the sand castle   
with my frosting hands tangled up in busyness,   
the ocean waves lying in waiting   
just keep sweeping it away...

...towards you.

I stopped singing and it was soon after I had finished singing, I looked over at the bartender who was giving me a signal to do another song. I gave in, knowing that I loved to sing.

I'm falling down into my shadow   
Grasping onto every breath   
As I await the Deadly night 

So scary, but you can't give into this   
Fear of pumpkin carraiges   
'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes 

See you in your dreams, yeah, baby   
Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you 

Fairy blue   
It is only for you   
That I would crush the stars   
And put them on display   
Black Paper Moon   
If you really put your faith in me   
When you're lost, here I am   
"forever" with your soul   
Waiting here above you patiently,   
Just like the shining moon 

A symbol rises to the surface   
Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within 

Your destiny isn't so immutable   
Anything that you can dream   
Can also be the fate that you will have 

Don't try to use deceit on me   
I will not break, I won't surrender 

Fairy blue   
You are my everything   
The reason I go on   
In this captivity,   
Eternally   
If you raise your voice and call for me   
I will find you, my dear   
Wherever you may be   
And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse 

There are times when noone believes in me and   
There are times where I feel like I'm degraded   
But even in those times your words always echo within   
My heart   
This is my promise 

Fairy blue   
It is only for you that I would smash the stars   
And use them as a sign   
To guide you   
And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,   
I want you to look up 

And Fairy blue   
You are my everything   
The reason that I live   
In sweet captivity so faithfully   
And I swear you'll never be alone   
When you're lost, here I am   
Forever with your soul 

We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe

I got more claps from everyone, even the bartender was clapping loudly, a large smile on his face. He ran over to me quickly.

“That was really good. What’s your name?” He asked.

“Mei Takahashi. Yours?” I asked calmly.

“Ryou Yukata. Where’d you learn to sing?” He asked me, his large smile stuck to his face.

“I’ve always been able to sing. I guess it came natural for me. May I sing another song? I do enjoy doing so.” I spoke. This was a first, me being so open to another person. I should remind myself to scold myself.

“Sure, go ahead.” Ryou said. I nodded, a small smile on my face. I started singing again.

Let them fly to you  
Through the wavering, distorted sky  
These two loves  
That feel so close together

You were always by my side  
So the gap you made is so huge  
Your cheeky response, “See ya…”  
Makes me sad

If you’re crying in an unfamiliar town  
Even if I’m not by your side, I want to send you a smile

Let them fly to you  
Through the wavering, distorted sky  
These two loves  
That feel so close together

We each sat in the middle  
Of one sofa  
We can keep trying  
To keep looking at each other forever

When I look up at the night sky, the clouds disappear  
My eyes will keep looking towards my dream

Even now, the shining, sparkling stars  
Are shining on you  
Under the sky that hadn’t changed since the day we met  
We made a single vow

I can see your habit of touching your hair when you talk  
As I sleep alone  
Even the pain in our hearts is surely a bond

Let them fly to you  
Through the wavering, distorted sky  
These two loves  
That feel so close together

The shining, sparkling stars  
Always reflect the two of us   
Under the sky that hadn’t changed since the day we met  
We made a single vow

I finished the song softly and happily before I quickly got off of the stage before I got the urge to sing again. I looked up at Ryou and nodded in thanks.

“Well, I better go. Thanks for the drinks. Yukata-San.” I said and went to leave, but he quickly grabbed my wrist.

“Will you come back? Your voice was amazing and we could have you here singing? You’d be paid.” He said, he sounded like he really wanted me to work for him. I shook my head.

“Sorry Yukata-San. This is a onetime thing. Bye.” I said before leaving the bar. I looked up at the sky and noticed the sunset and wondered how I didn’t notice it got so late. I looked at my I-pod to a have a look at the time, it read; six thirty. Huh, I must have been really out of it to have not notice to time. 

I started walking back to the academy but soon heard a bunch of men behind me, I turned a looked and saw that they were following me. I ran, they quickened their pace, and even started to jog, if I was a normal person I would’ve been scared, terrified even but I didn’t feel that at all. I kept running, not really wanting to fight but knew I had no choice but too when I saw that I had ran into a dead-end, down an alleyway. Wrong move Mei, wrong move.

“Hello baby, what are you doing down these parts of the street?” One of the men asked, and I presumed he was the ‘Leader’ of the group that now blocked my only exit out of here, unless I could magically run up the wall of one of the surrounding buildings but of course, I couldn’t. Damn.

“Nothing much really. You?” I asked, seeing if I could find a way to distract them.

“Oh we’ve got something to do. Don’t we boys?” He called back to his men and got a few ‘yeahs!’ as a reply. He was looking up and down my body, and I knew he would definitely try to rape me. He got closer and closer to me and when he was almost touching me, I punched him in the face sending into one of the walls. And that’s when it all started, the men flung themselves at me, trying to beat me up but none of them even scratched me, not once. I was the one winning, as I threw punches and kicks, one right after the other and soon I calmed down and looked over my shoulder to see one more. He was shaking, he was scared.

“Well, it’s looks like I missed one. Either attack me or leave with your pathetic life.” I said sadistically. He didn’t move, but he had one of his arms behind his back as if to hide something. I lunged at him. But then time slowed down for a minute and realised he was holding a gun. He shot me. In the stomach. I fell to the ground and groaned in pain and reached up and took the bullet out of my stomach. I coughed before looking up at his retreating figure, he looked to be running and then noticed him explode into tiny pieces. I watched as a shadowed figure appeared above me, but before I could figure who it was, my world turned black.

~The next day, 5am~

I woke up groggily and looked around, I saw that I was in this expensive looking and also saw that I was in a king size bed with red velvet covers. What the hell happened? Where was I? Who was that shadow? I was inwardly panicking but the door opened to reveal Kaname.

“Ah, Kaname!!” I spoke out of surprise. He smiled at me, though I could see he looked relieved. Most say he was very hard to read, and yet I find it very easy to see past those gorgeous eyes of his. Wait, did I really just complimented his eyes? Damn it.

“I’m glad to see you awake. Mei.” Kaname said as he sat on the bed next to me, he held one of my hands in his, before bringing it up to his lips and kissed it gently like he always does. And like always, I felt my cheeks grow warm and knew I was blushing like mad. I looked down at my lap.

“How are you feeling?” Kaname asked me, concern was laced in his voice. I looked up at him, he was still smiling at me, it seem more gentle and warmer than his usual smiles, not that I was complaining.

“Tired and a little sore. But I can move. So basically I’m fine.” I answered calmly, though I was surprised that I managed not to stumble on my words. Kaname nodded, but I could tell he wanted to ask something.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him, searching his eyes as if I was going to find that answer right there.

“How is it that you healed quickly? Because I saw you get shot by the gun, and I know no human would be awake right from it nor would they be up and the fact that your wound has closed up.” Kaname said. I looked at him with wide eyes, he saw that? Crap, I didn’t know what to say.

“You know, you don’t have you answer THAT question right this second. When wish to tell me, then I’ll listen. I can wait….” He said, and I inwardly sighed in relief. But I can sense a BUT coming along.

“But…?” I said as if prompting to say it.

“I want to know something else. Who’s Jun?” He asked, and I completely froze at that name. I must have said that out loud while I was asleep, I sighed and decided that I might as well tell. It’s better than the other question.

“My twin brother.” I said quietly, looking down.

“I see. Where is he now? I word of presumed he’d be here at the academy with you.” Kaname asked again. I sighed again, feeling tears at the corner of my eyes, I couldn’t fight them especially in front of Kaname.

“He died 6 – 7 years ago…” I said quietly again. My cheeks felt wet and I hid my face in my hands, trying to hide my tears. I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me and I knew that Kaname was hugging me.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly. My fists held onto his clothes as I clung on to Kaname, sucking as much comfort from the vampire as I could. Right now I didn’t care if I looked weak or if I looked stupid or that I would have definitely have destroyed all the walls that that I’ve fought to keep up, I needed this, my pain had caught up. I cried myself back to sleep, right in Kaname’s arms.

~Two hours later~

I woke up once again and found myself still cuddled up to Kaname, only this time he too was laying down on the bed. I must have clung on to him so much that he couldn’t really move. Oops. I quickly and carefully got up and out of bed, trying not to wake Kaname up, who seemed to be asleep himself and that’s when I noticed that I wasn’t in my clothes. But in a large T-Shirt and tracksuit-bottoms, definitely can’t leave in these. I looked around the room, probably looking like an idiot, until I spot some neatly made pile of clothes with a piece of paper on the top of it. I went to it, and grabbed the piece of paper, it read:

Dear Mei,

I can’t but notice that you have been missing over the weekend and that you have been gone for several hours now. I had gained word from Kaname that you are now currently at the Moon Dormitory in Kaname’s room. I also gained word that you got injured badly while you were away too and that has caused me to worry quite a bit. 

Once you are awake, gained enough strength to move about, dressed and have eaten, please come and see me. I’ll either be at my home that I often share with Yuki and Zero or I’ll be in my office.

Hope you are well,  
Kaien

I looked up from reading the note, thinking if I should go now or wait until a bit later. I decided to go now as I know I’ll keep putting it off and that Kaien will do something about seeing me. So I picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed, didn’t want Kaname to see if he chose to wake up, the clothes consisted of a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a green hoodie, someone must have gone to my room, as these were my own clothes. I left the bathroom, only to see Kaname sitting up in bed.

“Oh, I see you’re awake. Did I wake you up? Sorry about that.” I said. Kaname shook his head

“No you didn’t. I did, however, notice you missing from the bed and I see you found the clothes that I got for you.” He said, his face had his usual smile, though it looked more of a tired version.

“Thank you. For taking care of me. Now I need to go, so I’ll let you get some sleep.” I said and was going to leave but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. What was with people and grabbing my wrist to stop me!!? My mini rant disappeared when I felt him hug me.

“Be careful, Mei. You scared me half to death yesterday.” He said, and my eyes softened at those words and I hugged him back.

“Ok. And sorry.” I spoke softly before we pulled apart. I watched him turn back towards the bed and knew that he must have been tired if he was slightly eager to get to bed. I left quickly, and headed towards the main building of the academy but a wind struck, making leaves fly all over the place and went to turn so that my face would catch the breeze, but I froze.

Under the trees that were next to the path was a man, he stood at about 6’2’’ tall, with long silver hair and like me, had dark blue eyes or eye really. His left eyes was a blank, just white to show that he was blind in that one eye and had three scars going over the eye to show he was attacked by an animal, his eyes were also narrower, more pointy at the ends. His skin was almost as pale as Kaname’s snow like skin. His mouth was thin and long and was curved into a frown slightly, almost scowling when he saw me. He walked to me slowly and even though I knew this man, I wanted to run from him, though I did manage to stutter his name as soon as he stop only a metre away from me.

“……D-Daisuke-O-Onii-San….”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mei’s P.O.V

I was stood in front of Kaien’s office door, my eyes were narrow as I didn’t want to go in at all, I was very sore all over and yet my mind still kept returning to that conversation that I had with my older brother.

FLASHBACK

“D-Daisuke-Onii-San.” I spoke nervously as I watched my older brother approach me. His narrow eyes looked down at me as he was much more taller than me.

“Mei. Mother wants you to return home.” He spoke, his voice was just as cold as his expression and I was thankful that I didn’t shudder in fear.

“Why? She doesn’t care about me or what I do with my life. And neither do you or Father. So like hell am I going back.” I spoke harshly, as I glared up at him. He glared back at me, mine doing no damage to him.

“You will do as your told! Now come with me!!” Daisuke demanded harshly, his glare seemed to get stronger as each second passed.

“HELL NO!! Like I would go back to a place that I call a prison. You all lock me up in a cage like room and treat me like a stranger. You’re all just pathetic.” I spoke, my own voice was getting colder and colder and my fear left and was quickly replaced with anger and hate. I was then punched in the face, making me go flying back the way and into a nearby tree. Daisuke then had a hold on my throat and held me against the tree roughly.

“Shut it you bitch! You will come home whether you like it or not. Nobody wants you around, you’re a plague. And having you at home would just protect everyone from you. A monster.” He spat out, uncaring. I inwardly flinched at his words.

“I don’t care about what you think or what our parents think. I’m staying and there is nothing that you can do about it.” I spoke defiantly and stubbornly but my glare never left my face. I heard Daisuke growl, and I closed my eyes and waited for him to do something. But what he did wasn’t what I expected of him.

“Fine. But I will not give up, I will have you return soon. But just so you know, there will be consequences and you will be to blame.” Daisuke spoke, letting go of, my throat. I opened my eyes just as I slid down the tree and sat there watching my brother disappear down the path. Damn it, what am I going to do?

END OF FLASHBACK

I stood there in front of the doorway that separate me and the headmaster and I probably looked like an idiot, but my unexpected visit from my brother had me in a bad mood and I wondered on what he would do. I shook my head and chose to think about it later and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” I heard Kaien’s voice from the other side of the door and I opened the door and enter the room, knowing that something was going to happen.

Normal P.O.V. ~With Raven~

Raven was in her room, she was practically hiding from everyone. Her nightmare were getting worse and worse and it was scaring her. She couldn’t really sleep properly and random images kept on plaguing her mind and it was mainly blood that she has been seeing. Most of the time she sees the blood when she has her eyes closed when she goes to sleep but when she’s very scared and awake, she still sees it all. She hated it and she didn’t want to speak to anyone about as they’d all think that she’s gone crazy. Raven suddenly jumped out her skin when someone knocked on her door.

“Raven-Chan? It’s time for class.” Raven heard Yuki speak from outside her room, Yuki knocked again.

“Raven-Chan? Are you there? Are you ok?” Yuki spoke again. Raven didn’t bother answer, she just looked at the doorway, hoping that Yuki would just leave and as if her prayers were answered Sayori appeared taking Yuki to class, who left reluctantly. Raven sighed, as she was left in peace, even if it was for a bit longer.

Raven felt tired, very exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep, but her fear of getting those nightmares had stopped her from doing so. So all that Raven really did was sit there, hiding under covers on her bed, doing nothing but stare at well, nothing. But even though she was feeling very depressed and scared, she would still do her guardian duties later and hope that no-one would ask about her small disappearance for today.

Mei’s P.OV.

I stood in front of Kaien who looked at me. I was starting to wonder on what was running through his head as he had a blank look on his face.

“Mei-Chan. Do you know why you are here, in front of me right now?” Kaien spoke, his voice scarily calm. I looked at him, trying to think of an answer.

“Because I haven’t been going to class?” I asked, my voice dull of emotion. I didn’t want him to know anything that has been happening to me in the past few days.

“That. And that something seems to be wrong with you.” Kaien spoke and I mentally cursed at myself.

“I may have just been unwell but that is all.” I spoke quietly, hoping that he’d leave it.

“It appears that I feel that there is something more. Mei-Chan, please tell me.” Kaien spoke again.

“I am sorry, headmaster. But I spoke the truth, I was unwell, and I forgot to tell anyone about it.” I spoke quietly again. He stood up from his seat and walked towards me. He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye, as if trying to figure something out.

“Are you sure? I mean last Friday at the party you disappeared and never reappeared until Monday morning where you were spotted entering the front gates of the academy and then you didn’t even bother turning up for class. Now I feel that you weren’t really sick and that there is something bigger going on. Now please would you like the share it with me?” He spoke to me, and my eyes widened as I felt utter shock at this. Damn, I needed to find another way in and possibly at a different time too.

“No. I don’t wish to share, it is my business alone. I do apologise as I know you have every right to be concern as I am one of your students, but this is too personal for me to share with anybody.” I spoke and took a step back, making him put his hands back down to his sides. He sighed.

“Very well. But please, I’d like it you could at least turn up for classes. That would be most appreciated.” He spoke and I nodded before leaving the room. I decided to head towards the music room and so started walking in that direction, but it wasn’t long until I ran into a familiar face. I ran into Zero.

“Oi Mei. Have you seen Ugly anywhere?” He spoke gruffly, at first I was going to ask who Ugly was, but soon remembered that he was talking about Raven.

“No. And I don’t know where she is either.” I spoke quietly.

“What’s up with you?” Zero asked looking down at me. He may look grumpy but I could tell he was concerned slightly.

“What do you mean?” I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly but it wasn’t a glare.

“You seem to be in a bad mood. Did something happen?” He asked.

“No. Nothing happened, today is just not my day is all.” I spoke darkly but I looked down at the ground.

“Oh, ok then.” He said before walking off. I watched him leave until he walked around the corner into another corridor before I continued to head towards the music room. I managed to get there without running into anyone else. I looked around the room and was thankful that I saw nobody. I started to sing.

Asleep By Emily Browning

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Sing to me  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well

Bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye

I sighed, thinking how those would fit perfectly to how I feel about my life, I felt something wet run down my cheek, my hand flew up to my face and I soon realised that I was crying. I started rubbing my cheeks furiously before looking around to see if there was anyone around and realised that I was still alone. I sighed in relief. I decided to do another song but chose to sing a happier song, despite my feelings.

Fight Together (One Piece opening 14, English version)

Get up and go~, gotta greet the rising sun  
No way to know what tomorrow has in store but  
They ain't ever gonna shatter our pride  
(Now I know what I'm supposed to do-oo)

Through every storm, every trial that lies ahead  
You can be sure if our hearts still beat we will fight and  
We will soar until the edge of the world  
(Fly to the light)

I'm going strong~ 'cause I got you by my side  
(That's right)  
And, baby, I will protect you till the end of time  
(That's right)  
So take your hand~, throw it up to the sky  
There it is, right~ there is your power

Get ready to go  
A brand new world is waiting there, can you feel it?  
Wherever you are though  
A million miles of deep blue sea won't break the bonds we share  
And I'll be here, I'll stand by you  
No need to fear, just make your move  
Baby, remember,  
We fight together

And way up high in a place where eagles soar  
Over the sky's where you'll find the things you've looked for  
All you need to do is open your eyes  
(There's a strength that never dies)

Way down inside there's a passion you forgot  
No need to hide, time to show them all that you still got  
What it takes to be the king of the world  
(Fly to the light)

Don't be afraid~ not to live on the safe side  
(That's right)  
You gotta learn how to fall before you learn to fly  
(That's right)  
So this is it~. Will you lay down and die?  
Or admit right~ now that you're stronger?

Get ready to go  
A brand new world is waiting there, can you feel it?  
Wherever you are though  
A million miles of deep blue sea won't break the bonds we share  
And I'll be here, I'll stand by you  
No need to fear, just make your move  
Baby, remember,  
We fight together

We've come too far to turn back now  
And I can still remember every little moment I shared with you on the way  
And even now there may be things that I regret  
But there's a promise that I never will forget  
I swear to you, oh  
I will always remember

Get ready to go  
A brand new day is waiting~ there, I believe it  
I finally know though  
With all we've got we just might find that one piece we still need  
So come with me  
It's up to you  
Just wait and see  
We'll make it through  
Baby, remember  
We fight together

(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
Baby, remember  
We fight together

I stopped singing and felt lighter, and in a better mood. I stood up and walked out of the room. I was heading to class, even though I’ve now missed the first lesson.

~Time Skip, Few days later~

I’ve been attending classes, as well as doing my guardian duties. Yuki and Zero I’ve seen on a regular basis and to the point that they never really bother me, except for greeting me casually, I only ever nodded back before going to sit at the back. I am still arriving to class late and with a edited uniform. Sensei had given up on scolding me because he could be bothered or that he was used to it by now, not that I cared.

I’ve seen Raven a few times, but never in the classroom, I usually just now see her when doing my guardian duties and that would be in front of the moon dormitories waiting on the Night Class. Raven looked tired and grumpy whenever I saw her, it was quite bad, and even though I hated her for entering my room, I was concerned about her. She was very pale, ghostly pale, and had large bangs underneath her eyes as well as the fact that her eyes were red and not the mention her short hair was always messy, as if she never really bothered to brush it.

Almost everyone didn’t even want to be anywhere near her, they were all too scared to even approach her because not only did Raven seem tired, she seemed to be in a very bad mood, and I wondered if I was the cause of it all. But I said almost everyone earlier, the only person who dared to approach her and mess with was Zero. That guy must really be an idiot or something, but then again he must be having fun at seeing Raven like this. I wanted to stop him, but I was going to stay away, keep my distance from everyone, including those two. I watched Zero torment the girl every single time, and every single time Raven seemed to be even more angry than before, I swear she is on the verge of killing the silver haired vampire. 

I found it very strangle that half the time I actually wanted to step in and beat the shit out of Zero, as he says very cruel stuff to Raven but then stop myself knowing that I had no right after how I treated her. But the things that come out of Zero’s mouth seem to be too much, it was stuff like; how no-one will love her for the way she looks and how ugly she looks. I couldn’t blame Raven at all if she really did kill him. And tonight was no different either. I was currently standing on the opposite side of the path as her, and pretended not to watch but secretly I was taking glances at her. I watched Zero approach the girl with a smirk on his face.

“Well, well. Still here Ugly? Stay here longer and you may turn into a snack for the night class.” Zero said, and I watched as Raven’s eyes twitch in annoyance, I could clearly see her fighting that temper that was building up. But I could tell she was trying to ignore him.

“Aww, is little Raven gonna cry. Aww I’m Sowwy but an Ugly person doesn’t belong here. So I suggest you lea-” Zero was talking in a way you’d talk to babies but it was him tormenting her but I wasn’t surprised that he got interrupted by Raven pushing him into the wall that was hard enough to leave a large bruise which was then followed by her punching the wall, narrowly missing his cheek, basically what I did to her, but the only difference is that she had managed to scrape his cheek and I watched as a small amount of blood escaped through the small cut.

“Just leave me alone Zero.” Raven snarls in a low dark voice and before anyone else could notice the scene that had just happened, she snuck away and out of sight. I sighed in relief that it was over but I too felt angry and walked over to Zero.

“Zero.” I spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear me, he turned to me.

“What?” He almost snapped, now he was in a bad mood.

“I need to talk to you about something. In private preferably please.” I said in a monotone voice.

“Fine.” He replied before following me behind the trees and away from the path. As soon as we reached a secluded part were no-one would see us, I turned on Zero and punched him in the face, successfully breaking his nose. He flew backwards and fell on his ass on the ground.

“Ugh..” Zero grunted in pain as he obviously was slowly realising that I had just punched him. Soon after that he clicked his nose back to where it should be and then glared up at me.

“What the hell was that for!?” He asked angrily before standing up.

“You should know what!! I think you went way too far with Raven!!” I growled out harshly.

“Tch. Like you really care, I’ve noticed how things are between the two of you. So why are you sticking up for her!?” Zero growled out, his glare not leaving his face.

“Ok, I’m very angry with her for doing something that went against my permission and that she overstepped her boundaries but I don’t hate her and I do still care even though I can’t allow that.” I spoke nastily and Zero then looked taken back by what I just said.

“What do you mean by that? That you’re not allowed to care?” He question, his voice still sounded angry, but it was now mainly confusion. I bit my lip and looked down, cursing inwardly to myself, I was really starting to let myself go with these people. Damn it, and that wasn’t what I wanted to do at all.

“Nothing, forget I said that.” I spoke.

“No I will no-” Zero started but I punched him again but this time in the stomach with a lot of strength, which made him double over and fall to his knees, he once again, grunted in pain.

“Question it any further and I will have to kill you. You damn vampire.” I threatened darkly, before I walked back towards the path to continue on with my guardian duties. But throughout my conversation with the silver haired vampire, we had failed to notice two different pairs of eyes that had been watching us both.

I quickly got back to my duties, and was lucky to get back in time as I saw girls running in this direction and I knew that it was almost time for the gates to open up. It didn’t surprised me that every girl was squealing and trying to get closer so that they could get the attention of the Night Class and I was getting ticked off.

“SHUT IT!! AND GET IN LINE TO LET THE NIGHT CLASS PASS!!!” I yelled, I was glaring at them and like always they obeyed me and as always they were scared of me.

“Mei-Chan, you don’t always have to go that far!! We are here to.” Yuki said as she came to stand next to me. I looked at her.

“I know, but I don’t exactly see them listening to you any time soon.” I bluntly said and the look of Yuki’s face after I said that, looked as if I have slapped her. I sighed.

“Sorry.” I said quietly but I was looking away.

“It’s ok.” She said with a smile but then soon frowned as if she remembered something else.

“Hey, Mei. What going on between you and Raven?” Yuki asked and I felt myself freeze. I didn’t know how to answer her and I was about to open my mouth to give her an excuse but just then the gates opened and the Night Class walked out and I was inwardly thanking them. Both me and Yuki looked over in their direction and watched as they walked down the aisle made by the girls.

Kaname looked over to me and Yuki and smiled at us and nodded, I nodded back with a small smile on my face. Ever since that night we spent together we had gotten a little closer, we’d occasionally talk about random things from favourite hobbies to what we want to do in the future. I was starting to feel a little comfortable around him and yet I knew I couldn’t, I wasn’t allowed and that pained me deeply. I sighed and walked back to the my dormitory and headed to my room the sleep.

~Time Skip, next day~

I woke up and just laid there in bed. I felt very tired and didn’t want to go to class but I had to go as I did promise Kaien that I’d do it not to mention that I needed to keep my secret away from them all. I got up slowly and stretched before walking to the bathroom to have a shower which only took me ten minutes to have and soon I was out and then drying my long brown hair with a hairdryer and then curled it and once done I let it fall down in ringlets. I then put my underwear on (Mei was wearing a dressing gown) and then put on my uniform though I didn’t put my blazer on like always.

I then rummaged through my bag to look for a fleece and when I found one I like, I picked it up only for a necklace or a large locket fell out of one of its pockets. I picked it up and looked at it with sad eyes. It was almost the size of palm of my hand and was silver and that it had a star inside a circular flower on it and in the centre a small Sapphire stone. The locket was actually a music box that you’d wear as a necklace and I decided to put it on. It used to belong to Jun but just as he was dying in my arms, he gave it to me, I felt a tear run down my cheeks as I felt my heart breaking at my memory of his eyes looking up at me, his eyes glazed over to show he losing his life. I opened it and listened to its melody and I felt relaxed even though it too brought back hard memories for me. I knew what it was called, its name was; Lacie melody.

I shook my head, closing the locket and while doing so, turning the music off. I put on my fleece, and hid the locket underneath my shirt, before going to clean my face up so that it looked as if I didn’t cry at all but grabbing something to eat and ran off to class. I knew that the first lesson we had was history and that we learning about something to do with ancient China, and for once I was actually early as I couldn’t be bothered getting yelled at by Yuki who looked at me in surprise by my early attendance, though her surprise turned into a huge happy smile and greeted me. I then sat down before noticing something was a little different this morning.

“Oi! Zero, what you doing in Raven’s chair?” I asked looking at the silver haired vampire who ignored me completely and I sighed know this would turn out to be bad and I was right.

I looked towards to doorway to the entrance of the classroom when I heard the door being opened to see that Raven was standing there. This was a first in a few days, her actually turning up to class, but she still look considerably pale and i took a closer look at her and even though she had a very straight face and looked practically emotionless, only I could see the annoyance in her eyes, but despite seeing that I couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

I then looked back to Zero who had pushed the chair so that it was using only two of its legs and Zero’s feet crossed and were on the table that was in front of him and even though I was slightly behind him if not a few chairs to his left, I could tell that he had a huge smirk on his face and knew he was once again trying to annoy her. I shifted my attention back to Raven and watched with a blank face which hid my nervousness , I watched her walk up slowly and steadily to where she usually sat and the next thing that happened shocked just about everyone in the room, including the teacher who walked in at that moment, Raven puts the heel of her converse at the bottom of the chair and kicks it, Zero screams out with shock and a little pain when his head slams into the desk behind him, the students gasping in shock and fear from what the most non-violent person in the whole school has just gone and done.

I watched as our Sensei yelled at her for doing that and it wasn’t it I had been given the task at escorting her to the headmaster’s office. And let me tell you this, the short walk from the classroom to Kaien’s office was awkward, we both stayed silent though I was debating if I should apologise to her but I kept my mouth shut. When I was given the task I had to literally drag her out of the classroom as she was literally seething and clenching her fists tightly as if trying to get her temper back in control and at first she was breathing rather heavily and was ignoring everyone including our sensei who had been yelling no screaming at her to get out, hence me having to drag her out of there. It wasn’t long until we reached the headmasters office and I watched as she knocked on the door before entering and soon I was heading back to class.

Normal P.O.V. ~With Raven~

Raven entered Kaien’s office after being awkwardly escorted by Mei, and was now standing quietly in from of Kaien who looked quite surprised that it was her that was here instead of his usual troublemakers. Raven handed him the note that her sensei gave to Mei who in turn gave to her after they left the classroom and he read it slowly. As he read it, Kaien felt more and more surprised as he read it and then looked up at Raven was trying to look anywhere but at him. In this sort of situation, he had expected that it’d be Zero coming to him but nope, it was Raven instead.

“Raven-Chan, what’s happened to you? Why do you look pale and tired?” He asked her as his eyes took notice of her bruises, her pale skin and baggy eyes.

“Nothing. What is my punishment?” Raven said, quickly changing the subject. She wasn’t comfortable or wanting to mention the nightmare that she has been getting the past week. Kaien sighed, knowing that he won’t get a proper answer from the girl and spoke.

“I need you to go into town for me Raven. We have a bit of a problem that needs to be taken care of. A level E vampire has been spotted that has been giving the other hunters a bit of a problem. Would be able to handle it for us?” 

“Huh? Aren’t I in trouble, sir?” Raven asked as she was very puzzled by him saying that.

"You just seem to be having a bad time lately, I can't punish you. You're the best student in the whole school, always willing to help others" He said, while giving her a shrug and a small smile. Raven still looked a little puzzled but accepted his answer.

“So what has this vampire been doing?” Raven asked, returning to the task at hand.

“He’s been doing things like the rest, hunting humans. But been mainly hunting little children who wander off from their parents and then making them look like decorative items around town, making the townsfolk scream and soon it will leave questions if not taken care of quickly.” Kaien spoke as he looked out of his window and looked towards the town.

“Understood. I’ll be going then.” Raven spoke before turning towards the door and left. Kaien watched her go and was frowning slightly before turning back to his paperwork. He was looking at two new profiles of a new student and teacher that will be coming tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to meet them and smiled slightly but then took notice of their names and grew more and more curious as he read on and soon his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

~Time Skip, the next day~

Mei’s P.O.V.

Like always, I get up, shower, get dressed, get something to eat and then casually walk to class. But for some odd reason, I had a bad feeling about today and I hated it. I entered the class to see that almost everyone was there though Raven’s seat was empty but I went straight my own and took notice that Zero was asleep on his own chair. I sighed and went to greet Yuki quietly but took notice that she too was asleep. But then again, last night duties was hectic. We had 2 Level vampires on the Academy property and had to chase 4 day class girl back to the dormitories and that we only managed to get to bed at about 4 o’clock in the morning. I shook my head at the two but I knew that I couldn’t blame them.

“Right listen up class!!” I heard our sensei speak, making me turn my attention to the front of the class.

“We have two new people joining us though I will also be leaving as I am retiring.” He spoke and then whispers could be heard around the classroom but they soon quietened down once two men were called in. And then that bad feeling crept back and my world just froze then and there. The two men that walked in were my two older brothers!!

“Hello class. My name is Takahashi Daisuke and I’ll be your new Sensei and this here is Takahashi Hayate, a fellow student like yourself and my little brother. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Daisuke spoke smoothly while he and Hayate bowed politely and the straightened up. They both had fake smiles on their face and every girl minus me and Yuki squealed and had fallen for them at first sight. My bad feeling grew larger as they looked up at me, they both smirked up at me evilly. And closed my eyes and thought to myself sarcastically.

‘Great… Just what I bloody need….’


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Normal P.O.V. ~With Mei~

Mei was annoyed. Annoyed beyond belief. No, she was actually more than annoyed, she was very pissed off. She was in her usual seat in class and was using up all of her self-control to place a blank expression on her face as well as to try not to lunge at the very being that sat next to her. Daisuke, her eldest brother was standing at the front of the classroom teaching them and Hayate was sitting next to her smirking. She hated it, she hated them.

“You know you can sulk all day, but what good would that do? Heh, and here I thought I’d have some fun.” Hayate whispered to her, he was still wearing that smirk on his face. Mei growled.

“Oooh, did I stir that inner beast of yours? Aww, does it want to come out and play.” Hayate whispered again, his smirk growing.

“Shut it!! Otherwise I’ll shut it for you!!” Mei threatened, her voice quiet but her eyes not leaving Daisuke’s form as she reluctantly listened to what he was teaching. Yuki turned slightly in her seat and noticed that Mei was getting a little agitated and grew worried and Mei noticed her looking.

“You okay?” Yuki mouthed to Mei.

“Yeah. Nothing I can’t handle.” Mei mouthed back. Then it hit her, since when did she start opening up to them? Or anyone for that matter? She turned her attention back to Daisuke. Hayate looked at her, then at Yuki and he kept looking to and from them both and then smirked.

“Oooh, what do we have here? Is she your friend Mei?? Hmm, I guess things are gonna be fun.” Hayate said, fully amused by his discovery.

“You leave her out of this. And while you’re at it, leave!!” Mei growled lowly.

“Is there a problem up there?” Daisuke asked, he had heard the entire conversation and was amused himself but since their voices did raise he had to act like a teacher.

“No. Sorry Onii-San.” Both Mei and Hayate said.

~With Raven~

Raven wakes up and gets out of bed. She wasn’t going to class today as she was needed to do that job that she was asked to do by the headmaster so she gets dressed and head out towards the town, doesn't bother telling the headmaster that she’s headed off (usually she would quickly knock on his door and say she’s off), scouting for this vampire all over the city, but coming back with no information, absolutely no trace of him anywhere. 

So Raven stays in the city while it’s dark up in a tower, she's standing in one of the windows, leaning against the bricks watching over the city deep into her own thoughts. Just thinking about everything that's happened in her life, her parents being killed but the reason why is blurred and sketchy she can't remember anything except a young beautiful woman standing over her in a white dress begging her to run, to get away, her face blurred beyond recognition, but somewhere deep inside herself, Raven recognises the voice. How she trained to kill vampires that attacked and killed her parents (which her Sensei told her had killed them, because of all the blood), how she tried to be a better person than a bitter bitch whose parents died. All the dreams she's been having, the drawings she's done.

She's so much in her own thoughts that she completely misses someone sneaking up on her, until a horrible shooting pain races up Raven's left arm all down the top of her arm, but her quick reflexes force her to turn around and face the vampire, but she's tipping (she was close to the edge) and she sees the vampire but he attacks her again, scratching her face with his sharp claws/fingernails and tackles her out of the window. He smashes Raven's body into the floor very hard, her left shoulder, left elbow and left knee taking most of the damage because she managed to swing herself around to try to fall on her feet, but the left side of her head crashes into the concrete, temporarily stunning her, whiting out her vision as she skids to a stop from the sheer force the vampire tackled her with. 

She's not quick enough with an attack at all, her vision desperately trying to go back to normal as quickly as possible, but the vampire knocks her into a building with his arm before she could get her feet, bruising a few of her ribs as he does. She flies across the street, her back crashing into the wall almost giving out underneath the force, her head soon following her body, also crashing heavily into the wall behind her, making her vision go black at the edges. Her body, after a few minutes of just staying in the same place, her body starts to fall away from the wall, and Raven's almost hits the floor until the vampires hand circles around her throat and slams her back into the wall harder than she’s ever been before, he pins her to the wall in a tight grip enough for her breath to be hitched (she can still breathe, but it’s difficult).

The vampire is a young man about her age, black curly hair and bright blue eyes, and for a strange reason, Raven can't move, something inside her mind is screaming to remember the vampire, because there's something about him that Raven needs to remember but she's getting flashbacks of someone hovering over her as a small girl, barely old enough to understand what's going on. Ice cold blue eyes flashing between ice cold blue and bright blood red, sparkly fangs drawn from his lips ready to strike at her skin, in the same position as this, his hands tightening tighter around her throat, but he brings her closer as Raven struggles in his grip, trying to loosen his grip by lifting her head up, and get at her weapon at the same time, not showing how frightened she is in her facial features. He brings her really close to his face, turning her head to the side to free her neck, and instead of biting down, he nuzzles his nose into her neck inhaling hard to try to frighten her. He begins to speak to Raven.

"What is a beautiful creature like you doing outside at this late hour?" He's still nuzzling his nose into her neck, his nails now starting to draw blood from her neck, his thumb near her pulse so he can tell she's frightened because her pulse is racing, but she's near her weapon, and whilst the vampires attention is towards her pulse and her neck which is exposed, Raven strikes. 

She stabs the vampire deeply with the knife into his arm. The vampire shrieks out of pain, letting Raven go enough so that she can knocking him away from her, unfortunately she uses her injured shoulder (which is bleeding from a gash from her shoulder all down her arm, palm and also her fingers, its mostly a burn mark from skidding across the floor, she’s also got a burn mark on her knee which has twisted while she tried to save herself from the fall) and manages to knock him back enough that she grabs the pole she keeps under her skirt as a better weapon to use, clutching it tightly in her hands, her knuckles white with strain.

The vampire laughs; finally realising it’s her that someone's called to get rid of him. All he can see is a stupid little girl that's weak beyond belief and pathetic, Raven's blood is boiling with rage, but she can control it enough not to make a stupid attack towards the vampire, which he expected from rogue vampire hunters he's tackled with before. He suddenly looks confused for a moment, realising that she didn't attack him out of rage, and beings to smile, a creepy smile that sends shivers across Raven's skin. She's in pain, both from the horrible burn on her left arm and from her head which is still bleeding, some of the blood is running down the left side of her face, down the side of her cheek and in her eyes, but she refuses to wipe it away, a single movement or not paying attention to the vampire and he would strike.

He keeps sniffing up, eyes’ starting to burn a red colour from blood lust, and Raven bloody knows it from her own blood he can smell and wants, and it makes her whole body tense into a battle formation, her knees slightly bent to jump out of the way if he strikes. Raven knows what he's doing, he's trying to intimidate her, but suddenly it’s like a light bulb has gone off inside his head, he's scanning her face with a blank look on his face until he snarls loudly, bearing his fangs in a threatening way, eyes looking wild and inhumane. His eyes glare deeply into hers only for a moment.

"I know who you are, I've hunted you before" he begins, snarling each word, hands clasp into fists, blood dribbling down from his fingers from the stab wound Raven inflicted on him. He doesn't say anything else, just stares at her with cold, emotionless eyes, gritting and grinding his teeth with anger. His eyes are scanning hers with wonder, head slowly tilting to the side as if he's measuring her up for something, trying to figure something out for himself. Raven finds it incredibly creepy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Raven snarls through gritted teeth, mostly because she's angry, but mainly because she's hurting pretty badly, a massive headache forming right where her injury is, making it difficult for her to concentrate, but she's got all her senses on high alert because the way the vampire is staring at her, Raven doesn't like it. 

"There's something about you" he speaks, eyes moving to her body, looking at the blood spilling from her body and Raven tries her hardest to not cover herself up "the smell of your blood is so tempting, and I've smelt it before. I'm so happy that I found you, Raven" and before Raven can even lift up her weapon to strike, the vampire uses his super speed and knocks Raven down to the floor, also knocking her weapon to the floor, it clatters off to the side, not within reaching distance, Raven's attention is not on the weapon, her attention is on the vampire hovering over her, so much similar to the one that attacked her all those years ago, but the vampire shakes her a little bit to try to get a response from her, but all Raven does is grunt a little bit from pain as when he does that, his nails dig deeper into her neck, he's watching her reaction.

When there's barely a good enough response from Raven he begins to get angry, growling low in his throat in anger before he lifts Raven up by her neck only to smash Raven down onto the concrete floor, but there's no response again. Raven can't concentrate through the pain, but soon the vampire uses his other hand (which Raven can't see) to grasp onto Raven's left knee right where her injury is, and squeezes it tightly, digging his nails to make more pain, blood dribbling from the wounds down her leg. Raven's eyes widen at the start of the pain, which increasingly gets worse the tighter he squeezes until her back arches from the floor, eyes tightly shut and Raven's biting her lip to stop a scream, Raven almost screams as her knee almost breaks from the force under the vampires hand, until Raven decides to move, to get out of the vampires hand. It was probably a mistake, but with a burst of adrenaline she quickly throws her head forward and smashes it into the vampire’s forehead, shocking him and probably doing more damage to herself than him. He stumbles back slightly, and Raven secures her feet to the ground, her hand placed on the floor below her and flips them both in the air very quickly, digging her knee into the vampires chest and slams him as hard as she can into the concrete, enjoying the sound of the vampire shouting out in pain because a human managed to bring him pain. Raven quickly flips herself backwards, stumbling slightly and hissing in pain because she’s landed on her knee, after this she knows she’ll be limping for a while.

“Impressive” the vampire snarls, slowly raising from the floor and wiping at his mouth even though there’s no blood present, but he’s smiling a smile like a shark, his fangs drawn from his lips, eyes wide and knowing.

“I knew you were the right one, I knew it was you that I had to find” Raven’s whole body goes cold at his words.

“It had to be me that finds you, no one else should have the privilege of killing the last one” He leaves it like that, leaving the reason completely open, and Raven suspects it’s because she’s a vampire hunter that needs to be killed, and also because she’s the last member of her family.

He tries to attack her again, but Raven slaps him hard with the metal pole, sending him back quite a distance and Raven’s had enough. 

“Stop, there’s no point attacking me” Raven yells and pulls out the gun aiming straight at the vampire, dropping her weapon to the floor. However the vampires reaction shocks Raven, because he throws back his head and burst into laughter, as if the gun serves no purpose to kill him, that he thinks it’s a toy gun.

“Pathetic, little girl, that gun doesn't belong in your hands” he laughs, staring at Raven dead in the eyes, the laughter dancing throughout his eyes. And he moves quickly, Raven shoots the gun and it misses him by mere inches, however he strikes her with his hand. He stabs her with his hand and it knocks the breath out of her whole body, and she makes a small noise of pain, she drops her gun to the floor, he grabs her left wrist and grips it tightly enough to bruise, twisting it slowly around. He follows through with his body, crashing into her and slamming her to the concrete once more, digging his hand slowly into her body to cause more pain for her, and Raven’s ready to scream. . .

When there’s an intense heat that drafts over her face, and the pain digging into her that was there before, has gone away. The vampire is growling, but it’s in the distance, Raven doesn't open her eyes right away, trying to catch her breath, to control the pain, until there's a cold hand touching her, trying to get her up on her feet. Her eyes burst open from fear, and she's met with a pair of burnt orange eyes that look too calm within the situation at hand.

"Kain?" Raven whispers, scrambling to her feet but stumbles, grunting in pain as she pulls at the new wound she’s got, it’s dripping down her shirt though you can’t see it because of the black (but Raven can feel the blood running down her side), but manages to catch herself before she ends up on the floor making a fool out of herself in front of Kain. Raven makes no attempt towards her weapon, staring at Kain as he watches the vampire instead, his eyes keep flashing red, and Raven knows the reason, because the scent of blood is in the air from her body, even though she can’t actually taste it herself, Raven knows the vampires can.

"You should go back to class, I can handle this" Kain speaks, and it honestly sounds like he wants her to go because he thinks that she's defenceless, that she can't fight on her own. That she's useless, and it makes Raven both upset and angry, mainly at herself for not being able to attack the vampire that attacked her, just because it seems like he's attacked her while she was a young girl.

"No, I'm staying. I can defend myself" Raven tries to make her voice level, both because of the pain and the anger she’s feeling, walking carefully to her weapon, still watching Kain until she reaches down to collect her weapon from the floor, ignoring the horrible stabbing pain her wounds are causing, but it’s not there. Instead it’s in Kain's hand; he's twirling it around in his fingers, ignoring the electrical shock that's pulsing from the metal pole.

"Clearly" Kain mutters under his breath, glancing to the side towards Raven, but immediately when Raven meets his eyes, he looks away, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he stares the vampire down. The vampire is looking straight at Raven, not even paying attention to Kain who is the bigger threat.

"Just give me the stick Kain" Raven keeps trying to make her voice normal and level, but Kain can hear the anger, and Kain actually looks at her for longer than a minute to stare into her eyes, and the anger moments ago vanishes from her body at the concerned look that crosses Kain's orange eyes only for a moment before it disappears, vanishes.

"No, you need to get back to the academy. You're hurt and need medical attention, I can smell you and its disturbing" it’s a primal snarl deep from his chest, as if he's disgusted at Raven's blood.

"I won't leave until you give me back my weapon" Raven snarls exactly the same way as Kain did to her moments ago, and he actually flinches at her tone (secretly Kain didn't want to upset Raven, just make her understand that she's hurt worse than she thinks, he can smell the amount of blood on her, in her hair, coating her skin, staining her white part of her shirt. He can see her trembling ever so slightly from the pain because she's being stubborn) Kain throws the weapon at her, and Raven catches it in the air, but she doesn't move, not even when Kain nudges her slightly to try to move her, and the other vampire notices and laughs.

“You can’t protect her vampire, she deserves to die” and Kain twists around to look at the vampire, shock covering his face.

“What do you mean she ‘deserves’ to die?” Kain asks in a deathly calm tone, and finally the vampire’s eyes move to Kain, watching his every move.

“She’s the last of her family. If I kill her, I won’t be the weakest vampire in my family, I won’t be regarded the useless boy I’ve always been” the vampire snarls, a dark tone deep within his voice that seems to send Kain into a defensive stance, a small growl rumbling from his chest.

"You don’t speak to her like that" Kain mutters in a deadly calm voice, the growl still rumbling deep within his chest "You don’t deserve to live, not after what you’ve done. I'll finish off the job so we can go back" and he sets off his powers, balls of fire igniting around him. He ends up killing the vampire, but there's another flashback, a bellow of a scream and a splash of blood on the floor, that’s all Raven sees.

Kain is waving his hand across her face, trying to get her attention and she’s blinking furiously to clear her vision.

When they get back to the school after saying to Kain that she’ll go to the nurse’s office to get treated for her wound, they separate. However Raven doesn’t end up going to the nurse’s office, instead she sneaks into her own room and treats her own wounds. She wraps up the small ones, the scratch mark, her burn mark on her shoulder, knee and completely wraps up her left hand in bandages even the fingers, and any other wounds she’s got, she’s so used to treating her own wounds. The cut on her cheek she doesn’t hide. Raven goes to the bathroom, gets into the shower and lets the water run over her body, washing the blood away from her body as she looks at her injuries, especially the stab wound by the vampire under the spray of the water.

It’s bright red in colour, going purple around the edges, and Raven’s fingers gently press at the wound to test the tenderness, and she hisses at the smallest touch, even brushing her hand across the wound hurts. It’s deep, it’s still bleeding even as she stands underneath the spray of water, but she refuses to go to the nurse’s office to get treated, she’ll heal in time. After getting out of the shower and drying herself off, Raven wraps her wound, hissing and cursing under her breath in pain, but in the back of her mind Raven’s thinking of the words the vampire said, ‘the last of her family’ has upset her, because her parents died right in front of her, she knows that she’s the last Akiyama in the world

Raven walks back to her room in the dead of night after going to a vending machine to get a can of coke, not realising what time it actually was, shutting the door as quietly as possible. She takes out a strip of tablets out of her desk draw and takes two for the pain, swallowing them dry one after the other, only drinking the entire can of coke after she’s taken the pills, crushing it in her hand and throwing it in the bin, then she goes to her bed to sit there to think but Raven ends up falling asleep out of exhaustion and pain.

Mei’s P.O.V. ~Time skip, the next day~

I didn’t want to get up for school, I didn’t want to head to class because I knew those two brothers of mine would be there and I wanted to just skip but I knew that I’d need to go otherwise I may regret it later. So I decided to get dressed but I chose to sing while doing so to keep my nerves calm.

You By Yuria (Shuffle! Opening Song)

The words meant for you that I hold in my heart,   
I want to tell them to you someday.

Breaking out in fever, my heart rate rising,   
When this began, I cannot say.   
But once I realized it, these stubborn feelings,   
I can ignore them no longer.

Even if our meeting were some commonplace coincidence,   
I still can feel a special meaning in it.

Being able to be by your side,   
Is something I always thank God for.   
Without hesitation, I want to forever gaze,   
At your face.

The time we can spend together,   
Fills me with a firm power.   
The words for you that suddenly come to mind,   
Someday I want to convey them to you.

A slight touch by your warm fingers,   
A few kind words, that's all it takes,   
Like watching a continuing dream,   
These strange emotions you can make me feel.

Even if someday we lose sight of each other,   
No matter how many times, we will find each other again.

Your important memories,   
I want to be in them too.   
And your world, which I have never seen,   
I want to learn more about it.

Everything you wish for,   
I hope, bar none, they can all be granted.   
If it's for your sake, whom I can believe in,   
I can change anything.

\--Like a colorful flower,   
This faraway story will reach full bloom.   
And this color that will never fade,   
Will ride the wind and echo.--

The time we can spend together,   
Fills me with a firm power.   
I hope these words for you that fill my prayers,   
Will reach you to your core.

I stood there looking at my reflection in my cracked mirror. I needed to get a new one but I knew there’d be no point. I’d just break it again by punching it out of anger like always. I sighed before leaving my room and then froze instantly. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and it wasn’t because it was quiet. I could smell blood, it was strong and I knew that even the vampire may be able to smell it. The smell seemed to linger in the air everywhere from the dorms to the main school building and even I could tell it was by the front gate too. I couldn’t place whose blood it was though.

I stepped into class and almost everyone was acting normal except for Zero and Yuki. Zero was hunched over his desk, trying to cover his nose and Yuki was next to him asking on what was wrong.

“What’s going on?” I asked as I approached them. Yuki turned towards me.

“I’m not sure. Zero’s been acting like this all morning.” Yuki explained. I looked down at the vampire and then back up at Yuki.

“He can smell blood in the air. Even I can smell it. Get him out of here.” I said to Yuki, who then looked very surprised.

“Wait, how do you know it blood? How can you smell it.” Yuki asked, I sighed.

“I would answer your question but Zero looks about ready to lunge at someone, so get him out of here. Now.” I spoke, my voice low and dangerous and was practically demanding her to listen and do what she is told. Yuki hesitantly and reluctantly nodded before grabbing Zero and trying her best to drag him out of the classroom. I turned and started to walk to my own seat when the door opened again and the scent of blood got stronger, which made me turn to see Raven entering the classroom. My eyes widened and I approached her calmly.

“Raven-San. Can I speak to you? Privately please.” I spoke to her, my expression blank, though I was starting to feel guilty. I felt the guilt knowing that I had treated her badly and it scared me knowing that I didn’t know why I was feeling this way. Raven looked a little surprised, probably because I was speaking to her normally.

“Sure.” Raven said and with that the two of us left the room. I followed her into this garden that was quiet and didn’t have any other students around and now I was feeling nervous and possibly a little awkward.

“So, what was that you needed to talk to me about, Mei-San?” Raven spoke politely, this made me feel more guilty, she had only been trying to treat me kindly and was a good friend and what do I do? I act like a humongous bitch towards her.

“I want to apologize to you. I yelled at you and acted like a stupid bitch towards you. You were only trying to be my friend and was only trying to find a way to help me and I yelled at you. I’m so very sorry, Raven-San.” I said, bowing deeply. I knew Raven must have been very surprised by this sudden apology, but what else was I supposed to do? I felt a hand touch my shoulder making me stand up straight again and I saw Raven smiling at me.

“It’s ok Mei. You were just in a very bad mood. You’re forgiven.” Raven spoke calmly, but I could tell she was hiding things, a lot of things and I wanted to ask her but after how secretive and mean I treated her before, I knew I didn’t have any right to ask.

“Are you ok, Raven-San?” I said.

“Yes. I’m okay. Why do you ask?” Raven answered me.

“I know your injured, Raven-San. I can smell the blood coming from you.” I said, Raven’s eyes widened considerably at my words before she looked down at the ground, her hands now turned into fists and I knew I angered her.

“How about this? You answer that question and I will tell you something that I would normally not dare share with anyone?” I said calmly and Raven then looked at, again was surprised by my words and then looked to be thinking about it before nodding.

“I was doing a job yesterday for Kaien. He had sent me downtown to hunt for this vampire that seemed to be doing a lot of damage by killing a lot of innocent lives. I ended up getting badly injured by this vampire when I fought against him and I ended up getting saved by Akatsuki Kain.” Raven said, explaining to me about what happened and I now in some way understood what happened.

“I see. But you’re okay now though?” I asked, fully concerned.

“Yeah. Now what about you?” Raven asked.

“I come from a large family, we are all rich and none of us are human nor are we vampires. I ran away from it all as I hate my family and ended up here. Most of my life they treated me like a stranger and one that deserves to die. They are the reason that I have huge trust issues and because of them, I am not good at opening up to others and I normally like to keep to myself. That’s why I reacted badly towards you at that party.” I said, and Raven’s eyes were wide in surprise but the she nodded as if in understanding a little now.

“I see now. I can’t really hate you for that and it’s not your fault. You can’t choose who your family is and you can’t really do much about that. Thanks for telling me this, I clears up everything.” Raven said.

“You still seem upset. You sure you’re okay?” I asked Raven, I can see darkness in those eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Raven answered. I could tell she was hiding it and I decided that I will let her in another secret of mine.

“Raven-San?” I spoke.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Raven asked me, fully confused.

“I recently wrote this song but I’d like your opinion on it.” I spoke, a small smile on my face and I think this may be the first time I was smiling in front of her.

“You can sing? I didn’t know that. And sure, let’s hear it.” Raven spoke excitedly and my smile seemed to grow a little, I was glad to make her happy even if it was just a little bit.

Labyrinth Butterfly (Shugo Chara, it’s also known as Meikyuu Butterfly)

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night   
I swooped down in the mysterious night.   
I sneak without any sound of footsteps   
In a lusting black cat's pose.

A silhouette that carries the moonlight on it's back   
"Come here" It smiles as it beckons me.

A shadow of desire squirms in the town   
It wanders in the guise of an angel   
It holds the shards of love without a place to go   
In it's arms as if it treasures them

As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also   
Having a happy dream?   
Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep.

Don't look at me, don't catch me.   
I'm a butterfly who got lost.   
I sing freely with these wings no one can see.   
They're hiding in your heart.

The memories in the mirror   
Of when I was a cry-baby.   
But I'm not a child anymore.   
I untied my long hair.

A sweet fragrance that tightens my chest   
I'm noticing I'm being seduced   
You placed a spell on my lips that lost their words.

Don't look at me, don't catch me.   
I'm a butterfly who got lost.   
It's too dear, it's too precious.   
It's going to break, the key to my heart.

I continue to look for my own story   
Even if I am blinded by fate   
I pierce through these clouds, and flap my wings to the distant tomorrow.

Don't look at me, don't catch me.   
I'm a butterfly who got lost.   
I sing freely with these wings no one can see.   
They're hiding in your heart.

“Wow, You are really good Mei-Chan!! Why don’t you sing more often.” Raven spoke, she sound happier and her looked had definitely lifted.

“It’s more of a private thing. I use to sing for my twin brother when I was younger. He was the only member that I loved.” I spoke, now it was my turn to get a little sad but I tried hiding it but I think Raven noticed it.

“Was? What do you mean by that.” Raven asked hesitantly. A small part of me wanted to snap at that but I didn’t want to go bitchy on her again, so I fought against that.

“Jun-Kun was my younger twin brother who I loved and cared for. I was very protective over him, but when we were 11 years old Jun died in an accident.” I spoke sadly, I had to turn away from Raven as tear threatened to fall.

“Mei-Chan…” I heard Raven say sadly and I felt a hand on my shoulder which then squeezed my shoulder in comfort.

“Sorry. I’m going to go for a walk. Apologize to the teacher for me will you?” I spoke. Raven nodded.

“Sure. I will say your unwell.” Raven spoke softly before leaving to head back to class which would have definitely have started by now. I watched her leave before I too left the garden and just ended up walking around campus, not really concentrating on where I was going. But when I did see where I ended up, my eye widened in surprise. I had somehow managed to walk to the Moon Dormitories and then using my strong senses saw Kaname looking at me through one of the windows, he motioned for me to come to him and that is what I did.

“What wrong? Mei.” Kaname asked me as soon as I entered his bedroom. I didn’t speak though, I didn’t answer him using words. I walked to him quickly and even though I didn’t know why I was doing this, it was like my body was on ‘Auto-Pilot’ but I went up to Kaname and hugged him.

“K-Kaname. I’m scared.” I spoke shakily, it was like every negative feeling I had built up and hidden had exploded and all it took was Kaname to stand there and asked that question of his.

“Why? Has anyone hurt you?” Kaname asked, his voice dark and angry and even though it wasn’t directed at me, it made me shiver.

“M-My older brothers are here. I hate them but I’m also scared of them. I think they will hurt or kill someone.” I spoke shakily again. Kaname growled, I knew he had sensed some bad blood between me and my family and I knew this because Kaien had mentioned that Kaname know EVERY supernatural family and he must know about mine. Which then made me freeze, did he know my secret? Did he know what I am? If so, he has not mentioned anything on the matter and so I will keep it quiet for now.

“It’s ok. I’m here, and I will make sure nothing happens. Ok?” Kaname said. I only nodded as a response and unconsciously snuggled further into his embrace, he felt rather warm and felt like sucking it all up.

“By the way, Kaname. Why are you up in the middle of the day? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” I asked him, I was starting to grow concerned for him.

“I was asleep but only a light one. But I sensed you not far away and knew you wouldn’t come here for nothing.” Kaname said, and I suddenly felt guilty, it was my fault he was awake.

“Ah. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’ll leave.” I spoke now pulling away, I smiled up at him apologetic. I went to walk away, but he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

“It’s ok, Mei. Your very dear to me and I don’t care what time to come to me. So don’t hesitate to come to me if you need or want something.” Kaname said before kissing my forehead. I felt my cheeks grow warm from the contact before I smile slightly. I then yawned and I realised that I must have used up most of my energy. Kaname chuckled.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed, and no you are staying here, after see that I’m not letting you go.” Kaname spoke and knew I’d protest about staying again and then he dragged me over to his bed and we both laid down, me placing my head on his chest and his arm had wrapped protectively around my waist, I felt him pull the blanket over the both of us. But he next thing I knew….

… I fell blissfully asleep in Kaname’s arms…


	9. Chapter 9

Mei's P.O.V.

Mei's Dream

I was warm, I was comfy, and I was happy as I laid in my bed asleep, blissfully unaware of the upcoming disturbance that i was gonna have. I moaned in my sleep as I enjoyed the dream that I was having but soon felt a heavy lump jump on top of me, which woke me up and I groaned in pain due to the impact. I slowly opened my eyes and glared up the the person that had just jumped on me. It was my twin Brother Jun.

"MEI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Jun yelled happily, he was always acting like a toddler despite our actual age. And that very thought reminded me of something.

"Ugh. Jun, when are you gonna wake me up like a normal person?" I asked groggily.

"Nah, never gonna happen. So get up, it's our birthday!!" Jun spoke excitedly as he literally dragged me out of bed. That's right it was our birthday today, we were finally Eleven years old but that was very hard to believe when it came to Jun and that's only because of his childish behaviour.

"Alright, alright. Let me get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." I said before letting out a small yawn.

"Nope. I'm gonna wait outside the door, I don't want to take the risk of you going back to bed. You can be so lazy at times, you know that." Jun said, a smile still plastered on his face, it was still filled with excitement but it looked like he has calmed down a bit.

"Fine. Just get out." I said looking at him with narrow eyes, but I had a small smile on my face, just to show him that I wasn't mad. And with that said, he left. I decided to wear a vest top with a jumper above it and jeans and then grabbed a jacket. I knew that i wasn't going to spend most of my day indoors and it was snowing outside, after all, it was the 3rd of January. Both me and Jun loved the snow and we also had our presents stored in our private tree-house that only the two of us knew about. We both knew we held each other’s presents there, like we did every year and like always, we would go out there and open them together.

After getting ready, I left the bedroom which I shared with Jun and like he said, Jun was right outside the door, leaning on the wall just opposite the doorway. Once he saw me, his smile grew as he grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs and towards the dining room where our family was. Our parents, Mum and Dad were standing next to each other, Dad's arm around our Mum as they both smiled at us standing by the doorway that connected the dining room to the kitchen. Our older sister Natsuki standing by the far window holding our youngest sister Sakura who was two years old and didn't seem to care about anything but try to get Natsuki's Attention who was also smiling at us. Then if I looked around I could see Hayate playing one of his stupid video games though he did throw me a quick smirk and Daisuke was watching both me and Jun with an emotionless face, like always, but I could see a smile in his eyes. But there was always something in there eyes, something that I always noticed whenever they looked at me or Jun and that their eyes held worry and uncertainty, as if they expected that something bad was going to happen, or that there was a small part of them that said not to trust us. Mine and Jun's relationship with our family wasn't great, we'd argue a lot but we did hate each other, or at least I hoped.

Both me and Jun sat down at the table and ate our breakfast. It was absolutely delicious and there was so much of it, it was practically a mountain. There was probably enough to feed a small army but then again, Jun did have a huge appetite and so did I and I was thankful that we had enough on the table to sustain us both. 

"Okaa-San, Otou-San, Onee-Chan. Thank you, the breakfast was delicious." I spoke politely, knowing that my parents and Natsuki were the ones to cook. Daisuke could cook but he wasn't that good as of yet and Hayate only went near the kitchen to grab a snack, and not to mention no-one would let him near a microwave, let alone a oven or cooker because he'd most likely make the house explode. Like three months ago when he tried to cook an instant meal in the microwave it destroyed the entire machine, making the glass door of the microwave explode all over the place, but we were thankful there weren't anyone in the room at the time it happened.

"Yeah, thanks. Come on Mei, let's go!!" Jun said pulling me out of my chair and towards the back door, where our boots were. I looked back at my family and took notice of the worried glances they all shared, this was new, it held a different feeling in it but I wasn't too sure on what it was. I turned my attention back to putting my boots on before running after Jun who had run off towards where our tree-house was, but I stopped just after I left the gate that led into my home. I saw a bunch of kids just down the road, I hated them, they always bullied me and Jun, Jun more than me. They spotted me and started coming my way, I knew that I should have kept walking but something told me not to move.

"Well, well. If it isn't the psychotic ugly bitch." One of the kids said, Timmy his name was, he was two years older than me. He sneered down at me.

"Yeah. When you going to die? You don't deserve a life like you do!!" Another kid said, a girl this time by the name Shizuka, she was only a few months older than me. Then there were three boys behind them, triplets, known as Adrian, Billy and Josh, they were idiots, and they couldn't do anything right. The three bothers laughed at what Shizuka said.

"YEAH!! DIE!!!" They all yelled in amusement though there was seriousness in their voices too. It was long after that, that I got pelted with snowballs, it hurt as they had but stones in them. I tried to shield myself and the more they threw at me, the more I grew angry. I started shaking badly, but it wasn't because of the cold, and it certainly wasn't because I was scared. I wasn't scared, I was angry, I was pissed off. I glared up at them and they stopped and looked at me in fear, their eyes growing wide and they backed away.

"Ah! I knew you were a freak, a MONSTER!!!" Shizuka yelled.

"Look, she has red eyes. What a monster." Timmy said. And with that said they ran off. I screamed in pain, those spoken words angered me more and a stinging pain shot up my spine which is why I screamed. I fell to the ground, knees hitting the snow.

"MEI!!" I heard the voices of my brothers and Father and I looked back towards the house to see them coming towards me at an alarming speed and for some reason it freaked me out and so I ran off. I ran in to forest, not realising that I was heading In the direction Jun went moments ago, I grew scared about what was happening, and that's because I didn't know on what it was that was happening to me. I stopped running and laid a hand on one of the surrounding trees and lent on in for support. I groaned in pain, it felt like I had been punched a thousand times in the chest, it felt like my head was on fire and then I screamed as pain shot up my spine again. I collapsed, my knees hitting the ground again, my hands flew forward to catch myself before I fully hit the cold wet floor. I gritted my teeth together, my eyes tightly shut as I felt most if not all my bones break and twist into odd places, my skin, and muscles growing warmer to much hotter that any human can stand. I was scared, I didn't know what was happening.

"Mei-Chan? MEI!!!" I heard Jun's voice yell and I watched as he ran towards me, his eyes filled with worry and absolute fear and I watch as he almost had his arms around me as I noticed that I started to grow in height and weight and then nothing. I had blacked out completely.

I felt cold. I felt wet, no drenched and my mind said that it was because I was outside in the snow. That was wet and cold. I slowly opened my eyes, pain no longer there but I grew confused by that. Was it a dream? Did I just randomly fall asleep here in the snow, and have that as a nightmare? No, it was too real for a dream, I slowly sat up and looked around. My eyes widened in shock and fear. I was laying in the snow, how my mind had predicted but what I also saw was that blood was splattered everywhere, on the snow, on the trees, on the surrounding bushes and on me. I was covered head to toe in blood, I reached up and wiped blood that dripped from my mouth and only then noticed the coppery taste in my mouth and I started to spit it out, and I felt sick at the fact that I didn't mind the taste of it, though I didn't like it either.

I then looked up to see my family approaching me, every member was there, my parents, my siblings minus Sakura, and a couple of my aunts and uncles. They were glaring at me, their eyes filled with anger, with true hatred and I grew very confused by that. I knew that something was up but I've never seen such expressions on them before. I looked at my Mum as she looked behind me and saw tears enter her eyes and that made me turn to look. My eyes widened in fear and pain but emotional pain this time. I saw a dead body, almost unrecognisable. The throat had looked to be ripped open to the point you could actually see the bone, chest looked to me ripped a little too but on large scratch marks and then the stomach looked to have been chewed and scratched at, the intestines out the body. The legs and arms had been ripped and pulled away from the body and laid at least a metre away from the body. But even though that scared me, what scared me the most, and the fact that this pained me, was that the body was Jun's.

And then I realized something, and I felt my heart being ripped into tiny pieces as I looked at my hands and then back to Jun.

I had killed him. 

I had killed Jun.

I had killed my twin brother Jun.

I had killed my baby brother Jun.

I screamed as I realised this and I cried heavily.

End of Mei’s dream

I groaned in discomfort as I heard a loud noise, it sounded like a loud bang. It was as if someone was knocking on a door rather loudly.

“Kaname-Sama!! Kaname-Sama!” A loud voice yelled through the door, successfully waking me up. A big part of me was grateful but at the same time I was annoyed. Couldn’t Aido be any louder? Note the sarcasm there. I slowly sat up and glared at the door but then I remembered where I was. I looked back down to see Kaname who looked to be stirring in his sleep and I felt my cheeks grow warm noticing that I had been happily asleep on his chest. 

“Kaname-Sama!! Wake up!!” Aido’s voice was heard yelling again followed by another round of loud knocking on the door and this time it seemed to have done something as I watched Kaname’s eyes slowly open, a look of annoyance in his eyes, one that made me shiver.

“What is it? Aido?” Kaname said or should I say growled? I watched as Aido opened the door and came in only to freeze upon noticing me.

“Aido!!” Kaname growled, snapping Aido out of his trance and soon I saw him look at Kaname in question before remembering what he was here for.

“Kaien wanted to speak to you about something. I was the first one he found and sent me to tell you.” Aido said cautiously, his eyes not leaving Kaname.

“Thank you Aido. You may leave now.” Kaname said, emphasizing the word leave in venom to show his anger and I knew he was going to do something to Aido later.

“Y-Yes Kaname-Sama.” Aido stuttered running out the room. I looked up at Kaname who was now standing, and saw him sigh.

“You alright, Kaname?” I asked hesitantly. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to soften and he gave me a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing for you to worry about. It’s you that you need to worry about. What’s wrong?” Kaname spoke, as he knelt down in front of me and placed a gentle hand on one of my knees.

“What do you mean by that? I’m fine.” I spoke, instantly not wanting him to know about my dream but then I saw the look in his eyes and knew that I wouldn’t win.

“I know something is wrong. You more paler that you normally are and the fact that your eyes don’t seem as bright as they usually are. Tell me what wrong.” Kaname spoke softly, it as if he’s trying to make sure I didn’t break or at least any further. I sighed and told him about my dream, telling him exactly how it happened. I saw Kaname frown but it seemed he was worried about what I said more than how I felt.

“It was only a dream Mei. And you’re not alone anymore, remember that.” Kaname said.

“No. You don’t fully understand, that wasn’t just a dream but my memory. I actually killed my twin brother 6 years ago and my family really do hate me!!” I sobbed out, letting tears fall out my eyes and sighed heavily. I felt a hand on my chin.

“Hey. I guessed as much that it was a memory. But like I said, you aren’t alone. Not ever.” Kaname said before he took me into his arms and hugged me. And just now a though occurred to me, was Kaname always this warm? When did I start feeling that his arms were the safest place to be? I grew confused but I let a small smile creep up on my face and snuggled into his chest.

“Now, I’m sorry to do this but I need to go see Kaien. You can stay here if you want but I will understand if you want to do something else.” Kaname said, slowly stepping back and his arms unwrapping themselves from around me.

“That’s ok. You go on then, I’ll probably start on my duties. I’m a few hours late in doing them.” I said with a fake smile, I didn’t want him to know that I started to feel a little lonely but I knew that I was not alone, and with that said Kaname left. I sighed before leaving myself and headed towards the main school building but as I was walking down one of the corridors I accidentally bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going.” I said while bowing in apology.

“It’s fine. Just be careful next time.” A gruff voice said and I looked up. It was a man who looked to be in his early twenties, he had black hair, blue eyes though I could only see one due to an eye patch he wore over his right eye. He wore a white shirt, black trousers and a long brown jacket.

“Who are you? I’ve never seen you around here before.” I spoke, confused on who he was. I watched him as he looked me over, his visible eye narrowing slightly but I noticed him zero in on my guardian badge.

“Toga Yagari. And you? I’m gonna take it that your new here at the school.” He spoke.

“Mei Takahashi. And yes, I’m new, got here a couple weeks ago.” I said.

“Takahashi? Hmm, so I take it you know about vampires?” He spoke. My eyes widened in worry, when he said my family name I just gained the feeling he knew about me and what I was. I grew scared a little.

“Yes, I know. But I need to go, I’m a guardian here and I’m a little late for my duties.” I said bowing again slightly before walking down the corridor and went around the corner and out to the courtyard. I stopped and looked up at the sky.

“Jun. Does he know my secret? Does he know who I am? I’m so scared and I miss you.” I said brokenly, before walking around doing patrols when I ran into Raven. What was with me and running into people. I had accidentally knocked us both off of our feet. I got up onto my feet and turned towards my friend.

“Hey Raven. Sorry about that. Here, let me help.” I said lending her a hand to which she grabbed and I pulled her up.

“Thanks and it’s ok. But more importantly, are you okay? You look really out of it.” Raven said and I could see it in her eyes that she was worried. I looked at her and then told her everything, from going to the moon dormitories, to cuddling with Kaname, to the nightmare and running into Toga.

“I see. It’s just one thing after another. Hey, cheer up, with will start to clear up eventually, I just know it. I know, why don’t you sing, that usually cheers you up!!” Raven says excitedly and I looked at her in surprise.

“How do you know that?” I asked her, making her smile at me which made me all the more confused.

“When you sang for me earlier, I noticed how your eyes just light up. It’s as if that no matter how sad you are, music just seems to make you happy. And Kaname may have told me a little bit of it too.” Raven said before giggling. I felt my cheeks grow warm at that and then smiled myself. I nodded and though about it for a little before knowing what song to sing.

My Hands By Leona Lewis

I wake in the morning  
Tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower

And make my bed alone  
I put on my makeup  
Talking to the mirror  
Ready for a new day  
Without you

And I walk steady on my feet

I talk my voice obeys me  
I go out at night  
Sleep without the lights  
And I do all of the things  
I have to keeping you off my mind  
But when I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong cause

My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake and try to break  
whatever peace I may find

My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

I talk about you now  
And go a day without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone  
I don't see you everywhere  
I can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder  
Without you

And I see different shades now  
And I'm almost never afraid now  
But when I think I'll be okay  
I am always wrong now

My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake and try to break  
whatever peace I may find  
My hands

They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

Sometimes I wake and see them reaching out for you  
Quietly breaking whatever shields  
I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake, cos when they cry I'm unspoken  
They miss holding my baby

My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
They just shake and try to break  
whatever peace I may find

My hands

Your hands  
They don't want to be without  
Your hands  
They will not let me go

Not they will not let me go

My hands  
They don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake and try to break  
whatever peace I may find

My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

I stopped singing and then realised that Raven was right, I did feel a lot better. I looked over at Raven and saw her smiling at me but then a frowned looking behind her as I saw a pair of red eyes. I noticed that it was a Level E vampire and that it was running straight for Raven, I too ran towards Raven who grew confused and turned to also see the vampire.

“RAVEN LOOK OUT!!!” I yelled pushing her out the way but I accidentally pushed her to hard and had knocked her out.

“Shit. I’m sorry Raven.” I said before turning back towards the vampire only to notice that there were a lot more vampires here now, more that I could count. I backed up a little and let out a growl, one that didn’t sound human at all. And then I heard two people running in our direction and I turned to see both Zero and Yuki. I notice how Yuki went straight to Raven and Zero stayed close to her though seemed to be a little reluctant to check over Raven but that’s probably due to the amount of vampire’s here.

“You guys are here. Take Raven and get out of here.” I said not taking my eyes off of the approaching vampires.

“What? We can’t do that, Mei-Chan. You’ll get hurt or worse. You know we can’t leave.” Yuki said desperately.

“Yuki’s right. And besides I’ve never seen you use a single weapon nor have I seen one with you period. So we need to stay and help.” Zero said. He maybe a lazy dick but when it came to this serious stuff he can be a real help. I sighed heavily as I realised he was possibly right and the fact the more Level E vampires were appearing.

“Fine, but I need you to promise me something, the both of you.” I said being full on serious., I saw them both look at each other in confusion but then looked at me.

“Ok.” They said together.

“Promise me that you can keep my secret and that you remember that I’m not you enemy. Please.” I said.

“Erm, sure. Okay.” Zero said, sounding a little bit awkward.

“Sure Mei-Chan. But what is this about?” Yuki asked me, her voice was in concern and possibly a little scared. I closed my eyes in concentration and let myself shift into my other form. My other form being a wolf, a large black/brown wolf.

I opened my eyes once I was standing on all four legs and felt warm due to my fur. I heard a gasp from behind me but chose to ignore it as I looked at the vampires. I growled lowly before letting out a terrifying howl and leapt forwards and started to attack every vampire there. I was either biting their heads off or scratching them after I pinned them to the floor. I heard a few gun shots and knew that Zero started fighting. I turned and went for another vampire, killed it, moved onto the next one and this went on for a while and just when I thought it was over I saw one just about grab Yuki. I ran and grabbed the vampire’s leg making it yell in pain while letting go of Yuki and I killed it quickly.

“Mei-Chan? Is that really you?” I looked up at Yuki who just spoke and saw her slowly approaching me but Zero stopped her and stood in front of her, gun pointing at me.

“Yuki stay back!! She’s dangerous, she may have helped us but she’s still a werewolf.” Zero said, glaring at me but Yuki put her hand on his hand, the one that was holding the gun and made him lower it.

“No, she’s not dangerous. If she truly was, and wanted to hurt us, she would’ve done it by now, wouldn’t she?” Yuki said turning back to me and slowly approached me. I backed away slowly, whining.

“Hey. It’s ok. Mei, we are your friends. We don’t hate you.” She said reaching out to me and gently stroking my nuzzle. I felt myself calming down and letting my instincts take over, I licked her face making her giggle.

“MEI!! Haha, stop that, it tickles.” Yuki said, still giggling. I then heard running footsteps as I notice three others join us. Kaien, Toga and Kaname who seemed to notice me first then the other three beings that were with me.

“What’s that wolf doing here? And what happened here?” Kaien asked and watched as Yuki and Zero fill them in on what happened though they did say that I was the wolf only that ‘The Wolf’ helped. I saw Toga look over at me with a narrow eye and came over to me. I watched him cautiously and then heard another sound that startled me. It was Raven, she was waking up and when she did, she looked around.

“Ugh, what happened?” She asked while Kaien helped her up and he explained everything.

“Huh? Where’s Mei? She was here with me and we were talking and upon noticing a vampire she saved me but accidentally knocked me out.” Raven said and my nerves started to rocket high up.

“Wait, Mei-Chan was here? Where is she then? Cause I don’t see her.” Kaien said while looking around.

“She was here. I can smell her, and I know she’s still here.” Kaname said, he too was looking around and his eyes landed on me and my wolf form.

“What are guys talking about? She’s right here.” Toga said while pointing at me. I knew I needed to be cautious about him but then again they were gonna find out eventually.

“What? This wolf is Mei-Chan? How?” Kaien asked while looking straight at me.

“When she bumped into me a little earlier, when she introduced herself to me I knew instantly. The Takahashi family are well known to us Vampire hunters. They are a family of Werewolves and a powerful one at that. They are considered royalty but their kind are slowly dying and going extinct so that’s probably why you didn’t know much.” Toga explained.

“Mei-Chan. Is that really you?” Kaien asked now putting his full attention on me.

“Mei.” Kaname said, his voice sounded curious and cautious but there was no hate. I let myself shift back into my human form and I heard a few gasps.

“Yes. It’s me.” I said and I watched as Kaname approached me. I closed my eyes scared of what he was going to do but I felt him pull me into a hug which made me re-open my eyes and I felt shocked by this.

“K-Kaname?” I asked nervously.

“I don’t hate you just surprised. But you being a werewolf does answer a lot of questions, we knew you were different from the start.” Kaname said.

“And now that we definitely know that Mei-Chan isn’t human, I’m now thinking of something. Mei-Chan?” Kaien spoke fully looking at me.

“Yes? What is it Kaien-San?” I asked, as I too looked back at him. He looked at Kaname who nodded and I grew confused by this and the Kaien looked back at me.

“With you not being human I feel there has to be a change a bit. You can stay here and continue to attend Cross academy but there are two things that will be different.” Kaien said and a grew confused but motioned him to continue but what he next said had me surprised.

“That you need to stop being a guardian and join transfer to the moon dormitories.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Normal P.O.V.

Mei was uncomfortable to say the least. She had transferred to the Night Class and here she stood, in the entrance hall of the Moon Dormitories, her bags on the floor at her feet. She was told by Kaname earlier that he’d sort everything and that she should put her stuff into his room. And that was one of the things that made her uncomfortable, due to her sudden transfer they hadn’t sorted out a room for her to use so she had to share with someone, Kaien had suggested she share with Ruka or Rima, to which, both blondes objected to. And the Aido, being the idiot he can be at times, had blurted out that I had already staying over and shared a room with Kaname.

Things seemed to go wary from there, Kaname was more than happy to let Mei stay there and was smiling happily at her, but when he turned to smile at Aido, there was killing intent behind as a dark aura was visibly showing from the pureblood vampire and the which only Aido saw as he gulped and was going to bolt out the room only to be held down by his cousin Kain, so Aido was forced to endure to torcher of Kaname’s wrath and paled knowing that the sooner this meeting finishes, the sooner he’ll get killed by Kaname. When the meeting was finished Mei had gone to collect her things, and then went to Moon Dormitories and here she was, standing uncomfortably inside the entrance to the dorm.

Mei was also worried, she knew her brothers would do something about this, they always did whenever the secret was out in the open, they’d pull her away from the school they would currently be at, like always. She knew that it be Daisuke who would inform the family and Hayate be would be the one to confront her though she didn’t know when that would be. 

Another thing that bothered Mei, was that every vampire in the room stared at her, unsure how to react to her. I mean they were vampires, and she a werewolf, natural enemies and yet here they were forced to live under the same roof and share the same class and Mei just knew there’d be tension in the air and that there would be lots of arguments between them. Mei nervously picked up her bags and headed to Kaname’s room, now hers as well, at least temporarily.

“This is stupid… Why do I have to hang around these vampire….?” Mei muttered under her breath once she away from the room that was full of vampires. Mei can’t wait until she got her own room but at the same time a part of her didn’t want to leave Kaname’s side and that made her confused as to why she felt that way. This was getting ridiculous, why does she hate all vampires except Kaname? Why was he the only one she felt safe and comfortable around? It was a mystery. Mei reached Kaname’s room, dropped her stuff and then walked to the window to see that it was almost sun rise so she knew Kaname would be here soon and that both of them needed sleep.

Mei walked away from the window and started to undress to get in the shower, thinking that she’d be in and out and in her PJ’s before Kaname came and got in the shower, which was quite hot, at a temperature that would usually burn a human but due to her being a werewolf, she already had unusually warm skin so the water felt just a little warm to her. During her shower she was thinking about everything that had recently happened in the past week, her brothers turning up, her secret coming out into the opening with everyone and was also thinking on what would happen next. Mei sighed, and decided to sing throughout her shower.

I stand alone by Bryan White

I know the sound of each rock and stone  
I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me welcome here

Everything breathes  
And I know each breath  
More than enough for this man

Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself, I stand alone

Deep in the darkness my heart  
My heart still sees  
Everything I'll never be  
Behind these eyes I go everywhere  
There's no need for sympathy

Everything breathes  
And I know each breath  
In my world there's no comprise

Like every tree stands on its own  
Oh, reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself

Still I will remember  
Still I run with you, yeah  
And when it's time for you to go  
Take me in your heart

Like every tree stands on its own  
Oh, reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else

All by myself, I stand alone  
All by myself  
All by myself  
I stand alone

Mei sighed before turning off the water and got out. Now here’s a dilemma, she hear or notice sounds of footprints on the other side of the bathroom door and when she opened the door and walked out in only a towel she came face to face with Kaname who looked at her, his eyes widening slightly. It had looked like he was undressing as he was topless, his shirt in his hands. Mei looked up at him in shock, her eyes wide and the realisation hit her as she looked down at herself and blushed bright red realising she naked and stood in front of Kaname, she yelped and ran back into the bathroom, closed the door and clutched her chest trying to breath but they only came out in gasps. Now this situation just made her first day as a Night Class student worse and it made it harder to share with Kaname knowing it would be awkward. Mei then jumped when a knock could be heard from the other side of the door.

“Mei? I have your Pyjamas.” Kaname said. Mei nervously opened the door enough for her to grab her clothes but not enough for Kaname to see the state she was in.

“T-Thanks.” Mei stuttered out, her blush still not leaving her cheeks.

“You welcome.” Kaname spoke gently and tried to keep calm himself but he too was finding it hard to control himself, he wanted to scoop her up into his arms and claim her as his, he maybe a pureblood vampire but he was a man and he felt very attracted to her. Mei shut the door once again and quickly got dressed and dried her hair which was still damp from her shower. Once she was finished she shyly opened the door and peeked out but then sighed in relief when she saw Kaname reading a book while sitting in one of the many couches that were in the room.

“So how are you feeling?” Kaname spoke gently, he was trying not to startle her and as he spoke he put down the book and looked over at her. His eyes looked right at her, and Mei calmed down a little as she decided to sit next to him.

“F-Fine. Thanks. How long will it take for a room to be ready for me?” Mei asked, looking up at him. Even while sitting, he was still taller than her. Kaname felt a little disappointed by the question, not wanting to let her go anytime soon and if he was to admit it, he hasn’t even spoke out an order for a room to made ready, if wanted Mei could’ve had a room within an hour, but he wanted her to be with him a few days so he lied.

“A few days probably. Your transfer was a little sudden and we weren’t prepared for it. I hope you don’t mind sharing for now.” Kaname spoke quietly, hoping she wouldn’t catch onto the lie. He felt relief when she answered.

“Oh. Okay then, that’s fine. It is after all quite understandable.” Mei spoke, her hands clasped together and was looking down at them. Kaname notice the look on her face and placed a gentle hand on her chin, lifting her face to get her to look up at him.

“What’s wrong? Something is troubling you, isn’t there?” Kaname spoke, his voice laced with worry and had a soothing tone. Mei sighed knowing she couldn’t hide anything from him. He was the only one who could actually see through her, like reading an open book one could say.

“It’s just that, I’m different from everyone else, I’m dangerous and one little snap and all of you are dead. All it takes is for me to get angry and lose control. And to make things worse, you’re a vampire and me being a werewolf, we are supposed to be natural enemies and yet here we are talking as if we are the best of friends. If it wasn’t for the fact that some strange feeling of needing to protect you and feel the need to be with you, I’d be literally chewing off you head!!” Mei ranted, he hand now unclasped and in tight fists, her teeth gritted together as she glared back down at the floor, tear begging to fall but she would let them, not this time. Kaname sighed.

“But do you know something? You may be a werewolf, and I a vampire and yet I feel the same as you do. I can sense a bond is there between us, a pull. It actually hurts to be away from you. I was hoping you may know the answer to that. And also I will always be here for you and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you don’t lose control.” Kaname spoke, his voice soft and low as he spoke, he placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Mei sighed again before leaning into him and he placed an arm protectively around her shoulders. Kaname spoke again.

“Is there anything else wrong? I can sense that’s not all.” He spoke his voice still soft and low and he kissed her forehead gently too as to coax it out of her.

“It’s my brothers. They will do something, I just know it. We have move several times before heading here. I’ve been to 17 different schools in the last 5 years because of our family secret spilling out, normally it either me or Hayate who loses control and transforms and then the secret is out. And now that I have gone and done it, they will find a way to drag me away and be forced to leave. And as usual this will possibly lead up to a huge fight. I’m just wondering which sibling I will end up fighting this time, one of my brothers? My sister? Or could it be one of my parents for once? I don’t know but I don’t want to face them. And yet I know that I’d have to eventually.” Mei said glumly, and Kaname’s arm tightened around her protectively.

“And I won’t let them near you.” Kaname spoke, and he was going to, he wouldn’t anything happen to her. Mei looked up at him, both happy and sad by his words. Happy that she has him by her side, knowing she wasn’t alone or at least not as alone as before she met. Sad because that he would probably get hurt or worse killed because of her and she couldn’t have that.

“No. I need to be the one the deal with them, it is my responsibility. It’s my mess, my fault for the secret to come out. If anyone is to face them, it’d be me.” Mei said looking at me. At her words, Kaname had to hold back a growl, the vampire side of him wanting to protect her.

“But it is too dangerous now. Knowing what they are capable of and what can do to you. I will not take any risk, I won’t let then hurt you or kill you either.” Kaname spoke, letting his instincts take over, and Mei could sense it too as she looked up at him, a little scared at what he too can be capable of but then calmed down and placed her hands onto his cheeks, bringing back into reality.

“You may not want to risk it, but I will. If it means to protect you, my friends and this school and I would risk anything to do so.” Mei spoke before hugging him. Kaname stayed quiet, not moving to return the hug but soon did hug her back when he felt her arms tighten a little. Mei then yawned, not realising how tired she really was and this lightened the mood, Kaname chuckled quietly and picked Mei up and held her in his arms and brought her over to the bed.

“You’re tired. Rest, sleep. I am here, I won’t leave you, not now, not ever. Sleep.” Kaname said softly, quietly as he bent over and gently placed her onto the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep but as her mind started to shut down along with her eyes, she could have sworn she heard him speak three words.

“I love you.” Was the words she could have sworn she heard Kaname say, the words felt soft as they enter and swam around in her mind but before she could question it, she had lost all consciousness.

~The next day~

Mei woke up, she felt groggy and as she sat up she tried to remember where she was. She looked around the room, and realised that this was Kaname’s room, now hers as well to which she needed to keep reminding herself that and then that’s when she noticed that Kaname was sound asleep next to her. Last night or yesterday morning she wasn’t sure which she should say now as she would be awake overnight instead of the day, it felt strange and different but she shrugged it off, as she was saying last ‘night’ she remembered how she confessed everything to Kaname, about the whole secret being out and about her brothers.

Mei stood up, stretched and then notice a new uniform that laid out next her, it looked the same as the day class uniform except that it was the other way around with the colours, white with black strips but it still had the red ribbon though the other difference was the=at instead of a white blouse that was black. She preferred this uniform to the day class version and yet she still altered it to her liking.

She put the skirt on not putting a chain on it like she would usually, then she put the blouse on leaving the top two buttons undone which only showed her collarbone and small part of her breasts, and then putting the blazer on which she left unbuttoned. Then she reached into her bag to look for anything to add to the uniform, she grabbed black socks that reached up to mid-thigh (just two or three inches below the skirt), then grabbed a pair of white combat boots that had black laces. She then went to looked at her jewellery to see what to add which were small black hoops for earrings, a couple of bracelets and a silver band for her right ring finger and then she stopped when she saw one particular item, a necklace. It was a silver rose the petals coated in red to make it seem real, smaller roses were on it too that were red and also had small thorns on the stem and the rose hung from a silver chain. The reason why she stopped was that it was the present the Jun was going to give her on their birthday, but never really got to due to her killing him. She sighed as a tear fell from her eyes, before wiping it away and placed it around her neck, deciding to never take it off, ever.

Mei turned around to see that Kaname was awake and sitting up, he looked a little off, but that was due to the fact he had only just woke up, but it also looked like he had been watching her carefully, as if unsure if he should say anything at all. Mei smiled slightly and walked over to him.

“Hey. How long were you watching me for?” Mei asked carefully, not sure if she should’ve asked that.

“Morning. And not that long, I woke up just as you started putting on those accessories. Which by the way make you look beautiful, even though you were already beautiful without them.” Kaname spoke, a smirk on his face, clearly trying to flirt a little and Mei didn’t miss this either as she suppressed a giggle. Mei still refused to be the type of girl that would do that, she was no girly girl, she was gothic and a bit of a tomboy too and she would stick to it, or at least try.

“As much as I dislike going to class, we are gonna be late if you don’t start moving and I don’t want Aido walking in on us again.” Mei spoke, amusement laced her voice and gave a motion for him to move.

“You know, if you were someone else, they’d be dead by now for give me such orders, but you should be considered luck that I like you.” Kaname said, a smirk on his lips as he got up and slowly head to the bathroom.

“Well I’m not like the others. And anyways how can anyone hate me? I’m lovable!!” Mei joked, laughing slightly, Kaname chuckled at her antics. Only Kaname could really get Mei to fully open up herself, around anyone else, she was guarded and careful, but then again, she had started to really and truly trust Kaname so she just let herself go. After that she left the room to let him get ready and headed towards the main entrance where a few members waited to go out, most waited for Kaname while some just waiting for their friends. In the entrance hall stood both Aido and Kain, Ruka, Seiren and Rima and Mei knew they were all waiting on some others to appear. Seiren looked at Mei, her face blank of emotion but Mei could see the curiosity in her eyes, Seiren approached Mei quietly, making the youngest out of the two turn her attention to the vampire.

“Takahashi-Sama. I Seiren welcome you the Moon Dormitories as well as to the Night Class. Kaname-Sama is my master but he has instructed to me that I too must serve you as well.” Seiren spoke kneeling down on one knee, hand to her chest as she bowed down to Mei. Mei’s eyes widened in surprise before glaring in the direction to her and Kaname’s room, cursing at the fact that Kaname was being far too protective over her, he must have given out the order after she fell asleep last night. But knowing she could argue her way out of this, she reluctantly accepted this.

“Alright, you may stand. But please call me Mei, not by my surname, please.” Mei spoke, Seiren stood up gracefully but as soon as she was straight she gave a small bow of respect.

“Very well, Mei-Sama.” Seiren spoke before moving to stand next to Mei if not slightly behind her, ready and waiting for an order if or when needed. Mei inwardly groaned but chose to do nothing, she wasn’t sure about the suffix but again didn’t argue against knowing she’d get nowhere. But then to make the situation worse, her stomach started rumbling, making it clearly obvious that Mei was hungry and when she went to move to find something, Seiren disappeared and then after a few minutes return with a plate of toast and tea for Mei.

“Here you are, Mei-Sama. I have brought you some breakfast. Would you like anything else with it?” Seiren questioned politely. Mei felt stunned, not used to such attention and looked around the room. Ruka was glaring, clearly not liking the idea the Mei was getting such the attention and being treated like a noble, Rima didn’t happy either but didn’t bother glaring and was trying to calm Ruka down. Kain and Aido bowed in respect though anyone could tell Aido did it out of fear but also did it reluctantly. He was still wary of Mei.

“No, that’s fine. Thank you Seiren-San.” Mei said, turning her attention back to her new found ‘bodyguard and servant’? Mei sat down and started to eat quickly but was clean about it and when finished, Seiren clean it up again, even though Mei went to do it. This made Mei a little uncomfortable but that was only because she wasn’t used it and while Seiren was gone, she left the dorm quietly and quickly and as she got to the gate she could hear the screams of the fangirls and the yells coming from Yuki who was trying to calm them down a bit, Mei couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.

“STOP!! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!! GET TO THE SIDE OF THE PATH READY FOR THE NIGHT CLASS!! HEY, HEY STOP SHOVING AND MOVE!!” Yuki yelled just as Mei slipped unnoticed through the gate. Mei though did get noticed eventually when she let out a dark aura and a deathly glare the which the fangirls paled at and listened to Yuki, who was confused by this.

“Hey, Yuki.” Mei spoke, making the younger girl jump out her skin. Yuki turned quickly on the spoke to see Mei standing there about a couple feet away who was smirking down at her.

“Ah, Mei-Chan!! You scared me!!” Yuki gasped out, but it wasn’t long did Yuki’s smile appear.

“Heh, sorry about that.” Mei spoke.

“So, how was your first day as a Night Class student go?” Yuki asked, meaning she was wondering how Mei did on staying in a different dorm, and one filled with vampires.

“Eventful, but it went well.” Mei said, remembering the incident last night with the shower, and the very though made Mei blush.

“Ooh, did something happen?” Yuki questioned, a knowing smile on her face.

“N-No, nothing that would be interesting. Anyways, I need to get going.” Mei said before walking off feeling embarrassed. There was a lot going on in her mind now and was trying to calm down. Mei noticed both Raven and Zero walking together, which was strange, yet at the same time they were bickering, they had clearly ran into each other and were both heading to the same place. Mei, not wanting them to notice her embarrassment, quickly went to the forest, leaving the path entirely and went the long way to the main school building and to make the trip more fun and a way to distract herself, she decided to sing.

Cut written by Plumb

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

A fragile frame aged  
With misery  
And when our eyes meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut

Mei reached the school and in record time as she had ten minutes left before class starts, which was so unlike her as she loves being late. So she went to the library and looked through the restricted section, the section which only the teachers, guardians and the Night Class can enter and started to look for a certain book about werewolves. She may be one herself but that did not mean she knew everything about herself and she wanted to know if there was anything about this connection that she has to Kaname. And after two minutes of searching she found one, at the very back where it had clearly been forgotten about, to be honest, Mei thought that Kaien and everyone else didn’t know it was there, because if they did they would not have been too shocked that Werewolves existed. So Mei grabbed the book, and got it checked out the library, though she chose to read it a little later after class.

“Mei.” A voice spoke, coming from behind her, making her spin around only to see Kaname.

“Oh, hey.” Mei spoke quietly.

“You disappeared from the dorms, Seiren was panicking and I too worried. Are you ok?” Kaname spoke. Mei looked up at him and couldn’t be angry at all, he was only worried about her and was being a really good friend to her.

“I’m ok. Just not used to such attention.” Mei spoke.

“Oh, right. Do you want me to tell her not to protect you or help you in any way?” Kaname questioned, not really want to do it but he respected her choice too much and wanted her happy.

“No, no it’s fine. I will get used to it, in time. So, shall we go to class before we’re late?” Mei spoke, a smile on her face.

“Very well. Let’s get going.” Kaname spoke offering his arm to which she took, and with that Kaname led her to their class. In class, it was the same as the day class, to what was being taught, just a bit more advance and harder but it was still somewhat easy for Mei who was a bit of a brainiac though she continued to hide with her laziness, but her mind kept returning to the book that she had borrowed earlier and knew she could use her free period to do that. In the Night Class there is a period that teaches the history of Vampire lineages and how to be a better Vampire to which Mei didn’t need to attend due to her being a werewolf so Kaien had order her to use that extra time as a self-study session though due to the fact there isn’t much she needs to study it’s basically free time.

~Time Skip, 4 hours later~

Mei left the classroom, it was finally her free time or self-study session as the teacher was saying and so she left to sit in the courtyard next to a lamp, it was surprising a little warm out, not that cold weather bothered her at all but still. After sitting down she grabbed the book and started looking through it until she stopped when she came to a page with the ‘Imprinting’ came up, it only made her seem curious as this was the first time she has heard of it and then realised this was the page she needed, she read the book.

‘When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, they become unconditionally bound to him/her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills them; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person.

Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he/she sees the human object of their imprinting; if the shape-shifter does not react to a human subject the first time he/she sees them after he/she phases, that means he/she will never imprint on that human. Imprinting can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the shape-shifter may want it.

What would happen if a wolf is rejected by his/her imprintee is also unknown, though this is assumed to be virtually impossible; the imprinter is deemed to be the "perfect match" to the imprintee; they will be anything he/she may want or need, making rejection unlikely. Should it happen, however, the imprinter may feel unspeakable pain.

It is implied that once a shape-shifter imprints they will be able spend the rest of their life aging alongside their imprintee once he/she is able to quit phasing. It is also implied that should the imprintee be long-living or immortal, the imprinter will live alongside them as long as he/she can phase regularly. It is unknown whether shape-shifters need to stop phasing and for how long before breeding.

There are stages to imprinting, especially if the shape-shifter imprints on a child, or otherwise someone very young.

1st stage - If the imprintee is young, the shape-shifter will act as an older sibling.

2nd stage - As the imprintee grows older, the shape-shifter will also come to be their best friend.

3rd stage - They become intimate friends. Meaning, their feelings for each other are changing into romantic feelings. (Remember, this stage may or may not happen to the imprintee, but the imprinter will fall in love with his imprintee. They will not 'see' any other woman or man in a romantic way, at all. Their imprintee is all he/she cares about and he/she will love her/him even if those feelings aren't returned.)

4th stage - When the imprintee is old enough, the shape-shifter's feelings grow into romantic/sexual love.

Even though the shape-shifter has imprinted, it doesn't necessarily mean he/she won't suffer a little if it can't be helped, though he/she would instantly break the heart of their loved one before this imprinting. The shape-shifter has to be very careful around their imprintee, as anger could cause them to phase, and, if too near, they could accidentally kill or scar him/her for life.’

Mei sat there staring at the book with wide eyes, it described how she felt towards though she it didn’t feel like it was that strong but then again it may have something to do with Kaname being a vampire and in the book it never mentioned anything to do with imprinting on vampires but still the feeling was the same. She wanted to protect and be with Kaname. She had imprinted on Kaname, found her soul mate in him and then the words ‘I love you.’ ran through Mei’s mind, she wasn’t hearing things, Kaname had said those exact words.

“Oh, there you are little sister.” A voice spoke from behind her, her face paling, cold sweat dripped down her face, it was Hayate. She knew she was going to have to face him so she quickly put the book in her bag and turned to him.

“Hayate. I know you aren’t here for a friendly chat, so just get to the point.” Mei spoke darkly, her eyes narrowed to the point she was glaring at her brother.

“You are in so much trouble, Sister. The school knows our secret, oh well done!! We didn’t even reach two months yet. This is the fastest record yet, I was half-expecting us the reach the 3rd month.” Hayate spoke, smirking. His voice was laced in sarcasm and dark humour, to which Mei didn’t like.

“It’s not like I had a choice, a friend and I were about to be attacked by vampires!! I needed to do it.” Mei said, trying to explain, it didn’t work, which wasn’t a first really.

“Oh really? You shouldn’t have. You should have stayed back, not fighting at all. You should have either watched or left.” Hayate spoke and Mei’s eyes widened, feeling angry.

“And let Raven, my friend die? As if. Did really want me to let that happen?” Mei question furiously.

“Yes. And besides wouldn’t you have enjoyed that? After all you’re the cursed one of the family, the one destined to kill us all!!” Hayate spoke venomously, Mei’s hands went into fists, teeth biting her lips hard enough to produce blood. Mei was fighting so hard to not lung at him, his words buried deep into her mind.

“Shut it!! Like hell would I enjoy such a ridiculous thing!! I don’t want to kill anyone nor do I want to allow such a thing!!!” Mei yelled.

“Oh really? Then what about Jun? Weren’t you the one that killed him in cold blood? Plus you looked to have enjoyed it too!! And you have such nerve too, wearing that necklace, one that you don’t truly deserve at all!!” Hayate taunted, he was practically asking for it, begging for a fight.

And of course he got one, as Mei dropped her bag and flew right at him throwing the first punch. It was not long after that did they start throwing punches and kicks at one another. At some point in the fight Mei had been thrown through a tree, and Hayate into a wall creating a huge dent in it and after about an hour then were both blood, clothing ripped. They both wobbled but stayed standing strong and it wasn’t long until someone turned up, and that someone was Raven.

“WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!?” Raven yelled, looking a little angry but worry was the emotion there.

“What does it look like we are doing Raven?” Mei snapped, rather rudely.

“Heeeh, I thought she was your friend, Mei. And yet I’m starting to think she’s a puppet to you. Here why don’t I just finish what was supposed to happen earlier, hmm, tell me, how should I kill her?” Hayate spoke tauntingly, saying Mei’s name as if to tease her. Mei growled dangerously low, letting her anger control her and then those two were fighting again, forgetting Raven’s presence. Raven started to speak or yell at them again.

“STOP!! PLEASE STOP IT!! THIS FIGHTING IS RIDICULOUS!! PLEASE STOP!! STOP IT!!” Raven yelled, her voice getting louder as each word left her mouth, but she was still ignore, the two still didn’t notice her and soon Raven felt a headache appear and she clutched her heading pain bending over slightly as her eyes closed for a minute, but when she re-opened them, she saw blood everywhere and she knew they were those horrid hallucinations, she was scared, terrified to say the least. She saw both Mei and Hayate going to throw yet another punch at each other, these ones looking like stronger ones and out of fear Raven scream EXTREMELY loud.

“STOOOOP IT!!!!!” Raven screamed closing her eyes and bent over slightly, her hands in fists that were at her side. But what she didn’t realise that at that very moment she screamed, some unknown and very strong invisible force through both Mei and Hayate away from each other and every window around them to smash into ting pieces. Hayate landed on his back hard but landed on the grass about 6-7 feet away from where he was before and Mei had hit a wall 2-3 feet back but didn’t lose consciousness but was dazed, and out of fear Hayate ran off, away from Mei and Raven and was soon completely out of sight from the two.

“W-What the hell?” Raven questioned as she looked around in confusion, unsure of what happened and then remembered that Mei was against the wall in pain. Raven ran to Mei side and helped her stand up before placing her down on one of the surrounding benches and one that was still in one piece.

“Mei, are you alright?” Raven asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m ok. It’ll just take me a few minutes to be 100% ok, I heal quickly. But what about you?” Mei questioned.

“What do you mean by that? I’m ok.” Raven replied, seeming confused by the question. Mei looked at her in surprise.

“But those powers of your, I’ve never seen you use them before, and if you don’t use them often, you can be in pain. That’s what I heard about your kind.” Mei said in confusion but explained to her.

“W-Why are you saying I have powers? If I did, I’d know about them and probably use them to help me kill vampires. And also what did you mean when you said ‘your kind’ or in my case my kind. What did you mean?” Raven asked, fully confused. Mei looked surprised again and then a thoughtfully look, debating if she should ask the next question but knowing she’d have to at some point, so she asked it.

“But aren’t you a vampire yourself?”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Normal P.O.V. ~With Raven and Mei~

Raven stared at Mei feeling numb all over her body, her mouth was open wide but no sound would come out. Her thoughts were not like her mouth, they were not silent, but loud and obnoxious, stumbling over each other. It asked questions, the small voice inside her head wanted answers from Raven even though she didn't know how to start. Raven knew that Mei wouldn't lie to her, no matter how much Mei seemed to hate Raven, she wouldn't tell a lie right to Raven's face.

"I-I'm not a vampire" Raven spoke quietly, and it seemed to take Mei a while to understand that Raven was talking to her and not her hands. They trembled hard, showing how scared Raven was at the moment.

"But. . .B-But that's the only way we can explain why you managed to force me and" Mei looked over to where her brother had fallen, and a irritated look crossed her face, her shoulders seemed to tense for a moment "him apart. No other force could have" Mei finally looked at Raven in the eyes, but they were distant and blank. Her face didn't give anything away.

But she couldn't be a vampire, not only because she hunted them, but because she didn't understand how she could be a vampire after so many years without blood, was the exact thought that ran through Raven’s mind. Yes some vampires could survive without blood for a long time, but that was mostly pure bloods, and Raven couldn't be one, not after everything she could remember. There were parts of her mind that were beginning to start to remember bits and pieces of her past, but not enough for Raven.

As soon as she tried opening her mouth, four voices screamed both her and Mei's names, breaking both girls from what happened.

"Raven! Mei! W-What happened here?" Yuki asked, staring at Raven as if she held the answer, and she almost knew that Yuki was asking how Raven managed to make a mess of the floor. There was a big circle around Raven's feet wider than her body, but the ground had given way to an invisible force, crushed underneath her feet and gave way, making Raven shorter than she actually was. 

No matter how much Raven didn't want to answer, she licked her lips to begin explaining, ignoring the twisting of her gut.  
"Someone tried to hurt Mei" Raven began in an even voice, noticing for the first time after what happened Mei standing there with traces of blood on her skin. She didn't know how long she was staring at Mei with scared eyes, because Raven didn't know how hurt Mei actually was, and her mouth had stopped talking enough to gain Mei's attention, who stared straight back at her with the same expression.

"How did you make all this mess?" a man that Raven didn't know stood in front of her, staring at the ground between Mei and Raven, smoking a cigarette which hung from the corner of his mouth. Even when he spoke, the cigarette didn't fall or quiver as if to fall. He never looked directly at Raven, only at the ground, transfixed at the way the pavement was crumbled and smashed on a direct course towards Mei. It looked bad from how the damage was, it looked like Raven had tried to attack Mei with a force that no one understood yet except Mei and Raven. But both of them didn't know themselves, and they were not about to go blabbing about it to other people.

"I think we should go to my office to talk" the headmaster spoke in a voice none of them heard before, his voice was neural, no emotions crept into his voice at any given stage, neither did his face.

However, as soon as Raven and Mei walked into the office it was like the headmaster's demeanour changed once again to his stupid side. He began to wail and cry about 'how Raven never mentioned she was another supernatural creature which had powers', and he proceeded to try to capture Raven into a hug she didn't want. Each time the headmaster lunged for her, Raven side stepped out of the way, narrowly missing his open arms and snotty face. In the end it was Raven who ended up behind the desk, leaning against it and staring at everyone, the headmaster rubbing his forehead after tripping over his own feet to grab at Raven to hug her and smashing his forehead on the desk.

"Why didn't you tell us!" the headmaster wailed again, more tears leaking from his eyes as he spoke. Raven tried not to roll her eyes in annoyance, mouth twisting off to the side.

"I never knew I had powers, not until now" Raven spoke, her words managing to stop the headmaster's tears only for a moment. She could practically feel Zero's piercing gaze trying to turn her to dust, and it was hard not to make a snide comment. She had to bite down on her tongue hard to stop it, only staring at the man she didn't know. His mere presence felt dark, and Raven didn't like the way he stared at her.

It was after her attention turned back to the headmaster that Raven noticed how pale the he had become. He was deathly pale and looked about ready to pass out, his mouth agape, body rigid. His mouth dropped open, and no matter how many times Yuki questioned him, he never answered. His eyes turned to Raven slowly, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He looked ready to answer, mouth opening, but he immediately closed it again.

There was a flash of light across Raven's vision, something sharp flickering in the light and then a streak of blood splattering on the floor….Blood…

The headmaster's blood from his palm. A long, thin line across his palm which bled down his wrist.

"H-Headmaster!" Yuki shrieked, fawning over the headmaster. But he stopped her with his other hand, he seemed to point the  
bloody hand towards Raven, as if to gauge a reaction.

She didn't feel any need towards the blood, nothing like Zero. Zero took a small step forwards the headmaster, eyes hungry but not turning blood red just yet. Zero licked his lips but looked disgusting with himself, trying to hold back against the blood now beading on his palm.

"Raven" the headmaster called "say your surname again please. In front of everyone" there was a knock at the door, one single knock and the door opened, and Kaname stepped through the door, closing it behind him.

"My name is Raven Akiyama" Raven tried to sound brave, but as soon as the words left her mouth Kaname looked like he wanted to punch something. His pupils, even in the semi darkness, dilated in shock as much as Raven could see, but nothing on his face said anything. It was lucky that Raven could see any simple change in a vampire, thanks to her extra sense

"That's impossible" Kaname spoke in a sickly calm voice, eyes icy and hard, direct at Raven. Her mouth, no matter how much she didn't want it, dropped open with shock and anger at Kaname disregarding her family name. He walked further into the room, around everyone until he came to the desk. He slammed down his hands on the wood, making everyone except Raven jump, he dug his nails deep into the wood, splintering it underneath a crushing force. The wood moaned but didn't break yet.

"W-What?" Raven's voice barely came out, no one else heard her speak except Kaname, who never looked away from her eyes still concealed within an icy gaze.

"The Akiyama's are all dead" Kaname spoke in a voice made of steel "none of the family survived the attack from the vampire hunters, and they never had any children. There are no descendants from the Akiyama's alive anymore" the desk almost broke, Kaname's hands almost a fist around the wood.

"Are you trying to say I'm a liar?" Raven really didn't want to get angry, especially now in front of everyone. But her brain was overriding her senses, anger flooding through her body. She really hoped that Kaname didn't agree with her, didn't call her a liar directly to her face, because that was one thing you never called Raven. Never call her a liar.

"I'm saying you must be mistaken about your family name, so yes, I'm calling you a liar."

Raven bit the inside of her mouth hard enough to draw blood, she could taste it on her tongue. Her nails dug hard into her palms, shaking to keep herself from lunging over the table and doing something she would regret later. 

There was a loud popping sound, and glass rained down from the ceiling. The lights fizzed out for a moment as if someone was flickering the lights on and off, no one was near the light switch. The headmaster gave off a loud girly scream, throwing himself across the room and away from the glass. He collided with Yuki, bringing her away from the glass shower.

Kaname never looked away once Raven looked into his eyes, there was a look inside them that scolded Raven for acting like an immature child, it was probably meant to make Raven feel small, force her to back down. But instead it pissed her off

"Okay, listen" Raven carded a hand through her hair, breathing in deeply to calm herself "I keep having dreams, o-of things I don't want or understand. I see blood over the walls, well actually over everything I see, and it disappears as if it was never there in the first place" Raven hates herself for that single stutter, her eyes downcast so no one could see a reaction in her eyes.

"You just have a vivid imagination of a child. Figures, seeming as you act so much like one. The 'dreams' as you put it are only from your imagination, it needs to stop" Kaname spoke, his voice carrying around the room from the doorway. His hand is poised on the doorknob, ready to twist it and get out of the room. Raven wants to make a comment about him trying to run away, but bites it back after Kaname's words re-play in her mind. That would have been childish, and put more fire in Kaname's words than Raven would have liked. Kaname gave Raven one last long look, and disappeared through the door.

"You will remain in the day class for now" the headmaster spoke, his eyes never leaving the door "but if your 'powers' start to become a problem, or anything else happens, I will immediately put you in the night class. Am I understood?" his eyes moved to Raven's, and it was like they were having a staring contest. Neither blinked for a long time, until the headmaster gave off a loud sigh and blinked once.

"Yes" Raven replied, questioning the headmaster's choice. 

Raven can't help but notice the other man's reaction to what the headmaster said. He twisted around to stare at him with an expression of shock.

Raven walks quickly through the sea of students making their way to class, dodging and side stepping out of their way to prevent a commotion. She tries not to mutter anything nasty about Kaname under her breath, but it comes out anyway, and she knows the exact moment that one of the students heard her. The girls head snaps up from talking to her friend, her whole body twisted around to stare at the person who dared to speak ill of Kaname. Raven can't see her face exactly, her hair covering her vision, but she can hear the single sharp intake of breath from the girl.

None of the girls will attempt to harm Raven, they've seen her temper from punching Zero, know what she's capable of. That doesn't stop them from talking behind her back, spiteful words spat from their mouths and covered by their hands as if it would help to prevent Raven from hearing.

How stupid were they? 

Raven almost stops, her movement falter as the thought of turning around and spitting some of her own words plays out inside her own head. But she thinks better of it, knows better than to try to stop the words, she only increases her speed to get away from everyone, and possibly causing injury to someone so badly that they need to go to the hospital. She headed back to her dormitory.

~With Mei who was following Kaname~

Mei found herself following Kaname, she was glaring at the back of his head, angry that he treated Raven in such a way, treated her friend badly. She so wanted to yell at him, scream at him loudly that even the heavens would hear her, she was that angry at him. The two walked down several corridors that were filled with students, so of the girls just stopped and practically swooned over Kaname but didn’t dare do anything since it wasn’t long did they notice Mei walking behind him and while looking absolutely dark and scary. 

Knowing that she was following him, and wanting to talk, Kaname entered one of the empty classrooms and stood waiting for her. As soon as she entered the room, she closed the door, listened to see if there was anyone close by and when she could not hear anyone near the room turned her attention to Kaname, but the moment her eyes were on him, her anger took over at full force. Mei stormed over to him, grabbed the back of his collar of his blazer and using her wolf strength, threw him into the wall before going up to him, clenching his shirt in both her hands and pinned him there using all her strength. To say that Kaname was a little surprised would be an understatement, he looked down at her with wide eyes and if it weren’t for his calm nature and his pride, he’d be gaping like a fish.

“WHAT THE HELL KANAME!?!? WHAT WAS THAT BACK THERE!?” Mei yelled, up in his face, her eyes blood red, her pupils slit.

“What do you mean by that?” Kaname asked, a little confused and yet he knew that he needed to be careful here, he didn’t just see Mei here but he could see the wolf that was boiling mad.

“You….. YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!?!?!” Mei yelled before letting go and turning her back to him. Mei tried to breathe, tried to calm down. If she didn’t, she’d end up transforming and that would be just bad for obvious reasons.

“Mei… Wha-” Kaname started but got stopped by the way she glared at him.

“You should know what. The way your treated Raven back there. She wasn’t lying to you!” Mei stated darkly.

“But records are stating that there are no more survivors and that Aiko Akiyama had no children before she died.” Kaname stated.

“Oh really? So you believe a bunch of papers over what stands right in front of you? Really? The great Kaname Kuran, does not believe in his own eyes? Tch, pathetic. You of all the vampires in the world should be the one to notice the truth that clearly stands in front of them.” Mei stated, sarcasm lacing her voice, a half amused half irritated smirk on her face as she glared at him. Kaname went to speak again, not happy that she was upset and he didn’t like what she was saying but before he could even open his mouth, Mei held up her hand to stop him, clearly not finished.

“Kaname. Do you truly know what happened earlier? One minute I’m having a full on fight with Hayate, to the point blood was shredded and then the next thing is that Raven, my friend shows up and literally throwing me and Hayate apart with a power that a human should not possess. And if I know clearly, witches don’t exact exist either. Kaname, you and I both know that Raven doesn’t smell human.” Mei spoke, her voice now calm, her anger slowly disappearing. Kaname sighed, his eyes closed knowing she was right.

“Sorry Mei. That was wrong of me.” Kaname spoke.

“Hmm, it’s not me you should be apologizing to. But if you want to make up for it, I may know of a way. And plus it will make me very happy.

“What is it?” Kaname questioned, wanting to make her happy, not knowing that it was the imprint that the two share was making him like this, then again he does know about the imprint not that Mei will say anything just yet. In fact she was going to take advantage of this for now.

“I would make me very happy if you helped Raven. I can sense that she is confused by all this, I can sense she is in some sort of pain. Please Kaname-Senpai, help her.” Mei begged, giving him puppy dog eyes even though in her mind she was practically throwing up at doing this sort of behaviour.

“Alright. If this will make you happy.” Kaname asked, sighing again. He felt irritated but only at himself, wondering when he suddenly went soft towards someone else. Mei practically beamed up at him and before she could control herself, letting her wolf instinct take over, she kissed his cheek gently, surprising them both.

“Err, thanks, Kaname-Senpai.” Mei said, trying to hide her face before she left him alone and decided to head back to her dorms. She wanted to change into her own clothes and out of the bloodied uniform that she was wearing, she also wanted to head to town to clear her mind and while she headed down to the dorm, she cursed for her actions towards a curtain vampire who could only watch her retreating form before going to do what she asked.

~Back with Raven~

Raven is back to her room, locking herself away from everyone, even Mei who understands the situation perfectly. She locks herself away to attempt to figure out how to start up her powers, to try to prove to herself that the one time she used them wasn't a fluke.

She thinks back to the moment they started, the anger and terror that morphed into one at the scene in front of her. Seeing Mei looking so angry and scared at the same time, blood staining her skin, clothing ripped and stained red.

Raven doesn't want to remember this way, wants another way to figure out the start of her powers, but so far it’s the only way. And as her eyes close, she can see the picture from behind her eyelids, can see the blood dripping from Mei's body, the pure anger in her eyes only for her brother. She tries to feel the same way as then, but nothing comes, there's no pressure at her head from using her powers.

It takes days for something to happen, Raven standing in the middle of the room in concentration. The doors locked, so no one can come in and see what Raven's attempting to do, and it’s better that way.

It means there's no distractions from people except the occasional knocking at the door. Raven doesn't know how much times passed, how long she's stupidly stood there staring at the same desk and items trying to get them to move. Once they twitched, rolled slightly and there had been hope in Raven's whole body. The anger from lack of anything happens gets to her, and Raven becomes angry towards herself for being so weak and stupid. Trashing her room doesn't help, and the rebel scream which tears out of her mouth doesn't make her feel better in the slightest

However, when Raven's eyes open again, she's met with a mess of a room. It's not only because she's just trashed her room, throwing books at walls, knocking over the items scattered across her desk. 

No.

The sight in front of her was caused by something greater than human force. Her bed, which was once steady and standing proud, stood snapped in two, the wooden beams holding the mattress in place were all shattered. Her desk wasn't any better, but worse. The legs that helped it stand had splintered, bits of wood littered her floor, and the surface had crashed down to the floor with its own crack down the centre all the way through the thick wood. She doesn't tell anyone what she breaks.

After her fit of anger, Raven's mind was more clear on what she needs to do. She walks to the library, ignoring some snide comments on her way, to read up about vampire families in the past. She wants to find out as much as possible, even something about her own family that she doesn't know anything about, but knows she can't take any book about vampires out of the library because it would cause suspicion. She doesn't know where to start, and only just notices a small corridor with a large door hidden away if someone wasn't paying attention.

There's one slight problem, the door to the restricted area is locked with a silver chain too large to easily break. The padlock is heavy under Raven's hands, and strong. No matter how many times Raven tugs at the lock, it doesn't give way at all. It makes the chain rattle, making the librarian shush Raven with a single finger to her lips. Her dark brown gaze tells Raven that if she makes any more noise, or attempts to pull the lock again, she's going to throw Raven out on her arse.

Raven leaves as quietly as possible, even tiptoeing out of the room, gaining a few weird looks, but she has a weight in her chest she can't get rid of. Raven's annoyed as she walks across the courtyard.

In a desperate attempt, Raven begins to the night dorms, sneaking past students who have got better things to do than watch her try to get around them without drawing attention to herself. She notes down those who are loitering, just standing there doing nothing when Raven knows there are classes they need to get to. Some students notice her, but don't say anything. Probably thinking that Raven is on her way to do something for the headmaster, and there may have been some snide comments about that, but she ignores them, trying to walk calmly towards the moon dorm, opening the door and sliding through the crack not to make a sound.

As she shuts the door, a hand comes out of nowhere to slam the door shut, Raven's fingers almost getting trapped  
She manages to snatch her hand back right as the door closes completely, the hand resting on the door making no attempt to help even if her fingers had been caught, because Raven knows exactly who tried to trap them in the door. Aido stands there looking smug, his blue eyes asking questions that have yet to form words.

"A guardian visiting us vampires at this time. What brings me the pleasure of seeing you?" Raven can tell he's mocking her, it’s not just the tone of his voice, its the way his mouth twists up in a smile that looks too sadistic for Raven.

"I'm not here for anyone" Raven snaps, trying to keep the anger from her voice, Aido's eyebrows rise up.

"You've come here for nothing?" Aido mocks, leaning closer to Raven, bending down because he's taller than her. There's something in his eyes that Raven doesn't like, and taking a step backwards towards the door is a mistake. Aido moves forwards, pinning Raven closer to the door, his other hand creeping up slowly to place on the other side of Raven's head, to trap her even more.

Raven moves, side steps out of range just as Aido's hand crashes on the door. It's loud in the quiet, and Raven's surprised that no one has come down to see what it was about.

"I don't believe you" Aido spoke, his tone becoming cold, a warning underneath the words "you humans are all the same, useless and weak. We could break you with a single twist of our hands."

And Raven can't help but smile, it creeps onto her face starting from the corners to go into a full blown smile of mocking. She can see the moment it annoys Aido, his mouth twists in disgust, sadistic smile lost.

"I'm not like most humans. If you try anything Aido, I won't hesitate to kick your ass" Raven tries to use the same tone Aido used, but its not as powerful. She's not angry enough, instead of being angry, she feels more like laughing.

She leaves Aido to think about what he's just said, going around him and making her way to the stairs. Her hand reaches the banister, and she grasps on tightly to start ascending the stairs, but something freezes her to the floor. A cold chill creeps through her body that makes her shiver, its like someone put ice cubes down her shirt. She tries to move her feet, but she can barely feel them enough to even attempt to try. Raven can feel Aido approaching, his footsteps loud and pounding. 

In a panic Raven twists around as much as she can, moving her arm in an arch across her body. She doesn't expect anything to happen, expects Aido to flinch slightly and laugh at the pathetic attempt, thinking she had powers.

But instead it completely floors Aido, knocking him off his feet and flinging him to the other side of the room. He crashes into the wall with a sickening crunch, his head following his body. Aido screams in pain, mouth open as he's crushed under some invisible weight that neither of them can see, and the walls begins to give way from Aido's body. It doesn't cause blood to come from Aido, but he's still crying out in pain until it ends quicker than it began, getting quieter even after Aido drops to the floor on his knees, breathing hard and deep. As soon as he catches his breath, he looks up at Raven. His blue eyes shine with fear, his mouth flopping between speaking and thinking better of it. Neither of them can speak for a moment, they don't know what to say.

"What the hell was that?" Aido is the one who breaks the silence, his tone biting.

"I don't know" Raven shrugs one shoulders, eyes never leaving Aido's "apparently I have powers that I have no idea how to control. You came at me, so I panicked. Hence the mess" Raven pointed at the floor, where the ground had smashed and caved in. 

"You have powers" Aido repeated in a slow voice "and pretty powerful ones at that. What's your surname? Perhaps you're another supernatural creature, like us or Mei?" Raven tried not to look sceptical at that, tried not to roll her eyes like she wanted to. She had been here a little over two years, and he still didn't know her surname.

"Raven Akiyama" as soon as the name left her lips Aido's eyes widened in a comical way. If it was possible he turned even more pale.

"Y-You? N-No, it’s n-not possible!" Aido screamed, carding his fingers through his hair and seeming to be pulling at the roots of his hair in anger.

At the distraction, Raven leaves.

She goes to the library, where she sees Kain sitting there looking through books, one in his hands, fingers ready to turn the page. He looks up as Raven approaches the bookshelves, fingers skimming through the titles. She misses the way Kain's eyebrows rise up in question of Raven being here, and watches her for a little while, unknown to Raven herself.

Raven plucks up one book from the shelves, and flicks through the pages slowly. On one of the pages there is a beautiful woman staring straight at the reader, skin white but with crimson lips. It's as if she's staring at the reader, right at Raven.

"Mummy" a voice calls in Raven's mind, and she twists around to look around the room to search for the person who just called. There's no one else except her and Kain. Eyebrows knitting together, Raven focus back on the woman.

Flashback

The woman on the page comes in front of Raven right at that moment, calm and sweet from the child's call. Her face is blurred, only her lips smile wide with teeth. Two fangs hang down from the mouth of the woman, small but sharp and deadly but Raven isn't scared. It's as if Raven knows that the woman won't harm her. She approaches slowly, arms wide to pull the young girl into her arms, and for a moment Raven can see the woman's eyes, so similar to her own but only one colour.

But there's a flash of white and a streak of blood, a loud bellow of a scream that's filled with pain. The white soon clears, and the woman who had just had a kind, gentle face lies on the floor, eyes wide open and empty, her body surrounded in a puddle of blood  
There's another scream, a higher pitched than the woman's, sounding like a small child.

End of flashback

The page in Raven's hand suddenly catches fire, starting to burn the pages underneath. The paper turns a bright orange colour as it burns, soon disintegrating into a fine grey ash in Raven's hands. She doesn't mean to shout out in fear, but it escapes from her mouth.

Raven flinches hard, the book falls from her fingers but doesn't cut her, the grey ash falling onto the floor and over Raven's uniform. It crashes loud in the room, but Raven's numb. Two hands are on her shoulders, and it takes a while for Raven to be able to see Kain standing in front of her, a solid look of nothing on his face. Raven says sorry to a vampire for the first time, but it's small, barely spoken as she stares down at the book, fear like ice inside her body.

"Aiko Akiyama" was the only word Raven managed to get out from the book until it caught fire and she's staring at the remaining book cover which didn't burn at all until Kain speaks, asking her why she was looking at that book. 

In frustration Raven kicks the book away from her, it slides across the room to the feet of someone who just walked into the room. Aido is standing there looking beaten, but he bends down to pick up the book cover with two fingers. He picks up the book as if it’s a soggy tissue no one wants to pick up.

"You should know better than to mistreat book like that" Aido scolded Raven for mistreating the books. He appears to ignore how close Kain and Raven are, as neither have moved since Kain put his hands on Raven's shoulders, putting the book back on the shelf practically reaching in front of Raven to do so, even though it’s only a cover and some pages. Raven can see an emotion in his eyes, something akin to fear.

Raven moves out of Kain's grip, slides easily out of his hands and puts a fair distance in between her and the two vampires. She doesn't mean to do it, it’s a natural part of her to unconsciously move away from a vampire.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" Aido questions Raven, his tone is kind with no hint of anger in it. It's like what happened out in the hallway knocked some sense in him, told Aido something about Raven. He's more calm with her.

Kain's watching them both, seeming on high alert because of Raven being a vampire hunter. Neither of them know that Raven's now kind of a vampire, but Raven doesn't say anything, only says she's curious about a woman that she heard about. But a sudden thought comes to Raven, and she turns quickly on Kain with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Why did you burn that book?" Raven questions Kain, who stands there looking puzzled. He doesn't say anything for a long time, staring at Raven with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't burn anything" Kain speaks in his natural calm voice, putting his hands in his pockets and looking stressed. It only makes Raven more angry.

"You're the only one here who has fire powers. You can't expect me not to believe you burned that book" Raven's close to shouting at Kain for everything. Ruining her chances of finding something about her family. Kain just looks angry.

"What's so special about that book anyway? There are tons in this library, why not just stop being an emotional bitch and pick another?" Kain snarls the words, leaning down to mock Raven of her height. It takes everything in Raven not to react. She breaths in deeply, trying to do it quietly, still staring Kain in his eyes, refusing to break the contact.

"You don't deserve to know" Raven spits back, enjoying the moment when Kain reels back in fright at Raven reacting to him. She glares at Kain for one more second.

Raven leaves the mood dorm with more questions than she came in with. She worries that Aido will try to attempt something towards her because she attacked him. With her head down, Raven goes back to her room, knowing that everyone is in class.

~With Mei~

Mei stood in the middle of hers and Kaname’s room staring at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes clouded over with the very emotion she was feeling. Dazed. Confused.

She had taken a shower, ridding herself of the blood that had covered her body and hair. She sighed, there was so much drama happening right now, she didn’t know what to do. First the fight with Hayate, knowing that he was going to do something along the lines of informing their parents, then the whole Raven being a pureblood vampire situation, Raven being confused and upset to the point that it made Mei uneasy and then finally having an argument with Kaname. She hated fighting, especially if it’s against a friend. But then again, would Kaname be a friend to her? Or would he be considered something more to here than just that?

Mei shook her head, and left the room, she heard a noise coming from the library and noticing that both Kain and Aido were in there and while looking distracted, it was as if something happened.

“Is everything okay in here?” Mei asked, her voice clearly showed her concern for the two. Aido and Kain looked at her before they both bowed at her a little before Kain spoke.

“Everything is ok, Mei-Sama. Nothing to worry.” Kain spoke out of respect. He chose not to mention about Raven visiting just a few minutes ago.

“Okay then. I’m heading to town for a couple of hours. If anyone asks for me or my were-abouts, let them know. And do tell Kaname-Senpai, he will most likely need to know.” Mei spoke, she was uncomfortable about how they acted towards her, but since Kaname had ordered for them all to treat her like royalty, she had no way to argue against it.

“Very well, Mei-Sama. Do you need anyone to accompany you?” Kain asked, hand over his heart as he bowed once again.

“No, but thank you.” Mei spoke before leaving the room and the dorms completely. Mei walked quickly, wanting the leaving the academy grounds as quickly as possible wanting time to herself and not wanting any noisy student looking at her, not wanting them to find a way to gain some gossip about her. She reached the gates in not time and breathed out a sigh that she didn’t even realize she was holding. She looked up at the sky realizing that the day was close to finishing and then went to continue her journey to the town.

Mei stopped when she heard a snap of a twig, alarmed by the sound, she looked around frantically, wanting to know the source of the sound, but then calmed when she saw no-one, thinking that it may have been an animal and that was being paranoid she continued but then stopped when she heard footsteps walking in her direction, she took a sniff and instantly knew who it was but as she was about to turn towards them, she got knocked unconscious by that person.

~Back with Raven, in her dorm room~

Raven goes to sleep, but it's not peaceful. She dreams of a beautiful woman covered in blood, clothing ripped and torn to shreds, but there's other people in the room, she can sense them. She hears screaming, begging for a person to stop within a shriek of pure fear, and her own rivalling against the woman's as Raven feels as if she's being torn apart herself, someone is pushing a sharp dagger into her. A silhouette hovers over her, black as night with no face.

She's suddenly too hot in a room where there's barely enough oxygen for one person. Trying to breathe deeply results in a white hot pain ripping down her throat, screaming doesn't help.

Raven wakes up cold and drenched in sweat, breathing hard and in raspy breaths. She's missed all of school, all the lessons for today and probably people knocking on her door seeing if she was okay. She feels guilty for a moment, but shrugs it off and gets ready for her night duties, her heart a heavy weight in her chest.

She meets up with everyone at the gates, Yuki welcoming her and asking how she's feeling since she hasn't seen anyone since being in the office. She didn't realise she had been avoiding everyone, and smiles making sure that they know she's okay.  
When the gates open most of the night class walk straight past with no problem. Mei pauses for a moment, giving Raven a look asking if she's okay, and Raven tries to smile. She knows Mei can tell she's not, and is glad that Mei doesn't say anything  
Kaname looks at her with an emotion that Raven can't place, but it's not the cold look he gave her in the office. Kain is at his side, his eyes watching from Kaname to Raven, flickering to and fro, a worried look on his features that Raven thinks doesn't suit him.

They walk past without any fuss, and Raven lets go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. She walks around the grounds for her duties, stopping at the bridge and staring down at the water, leaning on the fence, mixed up within her own feelings and memories.

"The idea of you being a vampire doesn't sit well with me" Kaname's voice slices through the silence, and Raven twists around to look at Kaname standing a few meters away from her, not leaning against the fence but being close enough to touch. He doesn't look at Raven.

"To be honest it's not your decision to decide whether I'm a vampire or not" Raven doesn't mean for it to come out as it does, cold and emotionless, but it does anyway. Kaname doesn't seem bothered by the tone, instead his mouth twitches.

"Check mate" Kaname speaks, any resentment between them seeming to be settled.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. My drea-" Raven coughs trying to pretend she didn't say that "I've been having dreams, I assumed because of them that I might have been something different than a human. But the powers? That has me worried."

"I take back what I said in the office" Kaname speaks "I had a word with the hunters association and the vampire high council. They never told me that maybe a member of the Akiyama family had survived the attack on them, that Aiko had birthed a daughter who would one day take her mother's place as the most powerful vampire in the world. You're family were once the highest purebloods in the world, more powerful on society than my family. I suppose I was. . .jealous?" Kaname laughed shortly, a small chuckle that sounded fake, but Raven didn't open her mouth to say anything.

"What did they say?" Raven asked, Kaname's eyebrows knitted together in a puzzled look, before it creased out the lines of his forehead in understanding.

"They didn't believe me at first. Kept saying similar things that I did, that all the Akiyama's died in the fire that killed them" Kaname paused in thought "but when I explained that a student at the academy showed powerful powers, and she had the exact same eyes as Aiko, the famous grey eyes, they started to believe."

"T-The famous grey eyes?" Raven's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes. Your mother Aiko had a pair of bright grey eyes, nothing like anyone has seen before. But it was her powers that everyone remembered her by. They were powerful, they rivaled anyone's. Her specialty was of the mind, that kind of explains why you can't remember anything about her" Kaname turned his eyes to hers for the first time since the conversation began, Raven stared straight back.

"I see" Raven spoke, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I guess someone will be coming to make sure that you really are who you say you are" it was a caution, a warning that if Raven was lying, she was probably going to be in deep trouble.

"I understand." 

Raven thanked Kaname, the second time that she said something kind to a vampire in her life and walked away to continue her duties. She half expected someone to jump out of the shadows and scare a reaction out of her, but nothing came.

Except a man, tall in height and long blond hair, calmly walked through the main gates heading straight towards Raven. He wore a smart black suit that gave nothing away.

"Good, now since you're finished talking to Lord Kaname, you can talk to me" a new voice spoke in a cold tone. He started pushing up a pair of glasses perched on his nose in a snotty way.

"Whatever you need" Raven spoke, trying to keep her voice steady for any question he may fire at her at random. The man snorted quietly and pushed his glasses again.

"You're Raven Akiyama, am I correct? The supposed daughter to Aiko?" he sounded unsure of who Raven was, the shine to his glasses stopping any direct eye contact between them as he pushed up his glasses once more. Raven didn't know if it was because he needed to have his glasses fixed, or because he just had a stupid habit of doing that.

"Yes" Raven spoke, keeping her previous thoughts behind tightly sealed lips.

He watched her, tilting his head to the side "Why do I not believe you? You don't look like a pureblood, so why are you pretending you're one? Is it because you want to be a vampire?" his voice was getting more and more angry the longer they spoke, his left hand wasn't in Raven's view.

"You don't have to believe me to make it true" Raven spoke, watching as the man's face dropped from angry to nothing in a flash. His mouth opened to show two fangs that glistened in the moonlight, a threat.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone" he spat, slowly approaching Raven with slow, steady steps. It took everything in Raven not to step back, it would make her look weaker, fragile, and Raven didn't want that.

"What are you doing on Lord Kaname's territory?" Aido's voice sounded like ice, threatening the man. The man stopped a few meters from Raven to turn his head as far as it would go to stare at Aido. Both Aido and Kain stood there, waiting for something Raven didn't know.

"I was only here to question dear Miss Akiyama" he tried sounding sweet, but none of them believed him for a moment, Aido even rolled his eyes. Both Kain and Aido walked in different directions from each other, flanking the intruder on all sides, forgetting about Raven.

"If you have any questions for her, you can ask them in front of us" Aido inclined his head towards Raven, but never took his eyes from the man's. Kain looked at Raven only for a second.

"I don't need any help" Raven mostly spoke to Aido, she didn't want to face Kain after the fight in the library, certainly didn't want to look at him. 

As soon as Aido looked over towards Raven, the man moved with lightning speed faster than the human eye could see, catching both Kain and Aido off guard. They stood motionless for a moment, fear cracking the emotionless mask they wore moments ago, but he appeared right in front of Aido, smacking him square in his chest, there was nothing but a freeze of air between them, until it propelled him across the yard to crash to the fountain in a daze, his head cracking the porcelain. He was much quicker with Kain, in a flash he had appeared in front of Kain and sliced him across the chest, drawing blood. Kain hissed in pain, but didn't have time to react. He grabbed Kain's uniform in a tight fist and threw him harder than Raven thought possible towards Aido.  
Kain flew in the air unable to catch himself in mid-air, crashing mere meters away from Aido hard into the floor, his head taking most of the fall. Kain lay dazed on the floor, staring up.

There was only a moment of hesitation from Raven as she bolted towards them as fast as she could, ignoring Aido as he tried to force Raven to run away and they would deal with him.

"Raven, no! Just run! We can handle him, you don't know what you're doing!" Aido continued to scream and shout abuse, even when Raven stepped in front of them to stop the man hurting them even more. The anger inside her was strong, her whole body was shaking and she was sure both of them could see. Raven couldn't stop the trembling, it wasn't out of fear, she felt nothing towards the man in front of her only anger from hurting two people she had a duty to protect.

"You won't hurt them anymore" Raven warned, throwing her arms out as if it would do any good. The man threw his head back and gave off a bellow of a laugh. Raven heard a quiet voice behind her, someone begging her to run while she had the chance, but she couldn't tell which one said it.

"You really think you can defeat me? A vampire against a human?" he approached Raven even closer, faster than he did before, and Raven braced herself, bending her knees and stiffening her body.

"Don't come any closer" Raven snarled, her arms beginning to return to the sides of her body. She felt something start up inside her body, a pressure that she couldn't describe, but didn't hurt. She could sense items around her, the bench bolted down behind Aido's body rattled against an unknown force as the man came closer, banishing his freakishly long fingernails.

"You don't scare me, little girl" the man mocked, and Raven couldn't help the smile.

"I warned you" Raven submitted, and finally pushed at the bench until it ripped away from the floor with an almighty groan of metal. Raven couldn't see the bench, but she saw the man's threatening features slide from his face, being replaced with horror. The floor began to give way under Raven, shaking and crumbling, the pieces dislodged from the ground rose up with the bench, gathering around Raven's body to hover in the air at her command. She wanted to throw them at the man, but his body language told Raven that he was frightened but not willing to go down without a fight. It almost looked as if he was half way between believing Raven, and wanting to smack her into next week.

She could hear scuffling of feet trying to get up to join the fight, but if she looked behind her at Aido and Kain, that would be a mistake she could pay for with her life.

"Nice trick" he snarled, his face trying to morph back to his snotty one, failing miserably. It twisted between the two looks as he looked at Raven, judging whether it was her causing the objects to hover a foot from the ground.

"It's not a trick" Raven snarled right back, narrowing her eyes to focus on keeping the items in the air for as long as she could manage. She wasn't struggling with the force yet, she didn't know how long she could use her powers for.

But instead of keeping the items above the ground, the man suddenly began to scream out, his body twitching and arching back trying to get away from something. When his eyes met Raven's he gave off a shrill high pitched shriek, trying to scarper away from Raven. His legs moved, heels scrapping along the floor attempting to kick himself back, but his body didn't move at all, he was pinned at the spot.

"NO!" he began to shriek, trying to fight off invisible hands from his body by tearing at his skin with his long nails, leaving bloody trails down both his legs and sides "PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!"  
Raven flinched at the velocity of the screaming, seeming to let go of the man. He collapsed to the floor in a tangle of limbs, bowing down in front of Raven with his body curled up as much as possible into a ball. The man sniffed, but it was the only sound coming from him.

"Raven" Aido's voice made Raven wince thinking he was going to hit her, there was no anger in his voice, but Raven still didn't look at him. Instead she looked at the man cowering away from her, and still remaining in the tight ball on the floor.

"I think we need to speak to the headmaster" Kain's voice was the one that made Raven turn around to look at them both, and the way their faces and mouths dropped gave Raven another thing to fear.

Not only had she managed to make a man twice her age and weight begin to scream like a little girl was enough, now she had Kain and Aido's faces which were turning impossibly white even in the moonlight was frightening her.

She swallowed hard and turned again, walking straight to the fountain spraying water down enough for someone to see their reflection. She didn't need to walk far, she could already see herself being reflected back from the water’s surface. Her usual hazel and grey eyes were bright blood red in colour.


End file.
